Sailor Moon:True Darkness
by static-xexx
Summary: When the fires of hell corrupt Sailor Moon what are the Senshi to do? Will they have no choice but to kill her? Set during the Black Moon Family season. Yet the Outers will be very present.
1. Blinded In Chains

I do not own Sailor Moon or else.

They belong to there respected owners.

True Darkness

Wiseman was staring at his crystal ball in his chamber. Frustrated by the lack of progress from his pathetic pawns, the Black Moon Family. The little rabbit remained safe and sound with the Sailor Senshi, and he was no were near accomplishing his goals. His only option it seemed was to kidnap the rabbit, and force her to embrace their ways.

Suddenly a crimson flash filled the room, along with what sounded like hundreds of tormented screams. Suddenly a figure was standing in front of Wiseman. He looked almost human. Black hair and looking like a handsome man in his twenties. Except he had glowing yellow eyes. He wore a black and crimson plate armor adorned with patterns that looked like crows. On his back was a whip with hooks embedded in it. As well there were two large black crow like wings growing out of his back.

"Malphas...." Wiseman hissed. Malphas just smiled and greeted Wiseman with his hoarse voice in a mocking tone, "Well, well, well. Wiseman it has been far too long. What kind of plans have you been pulling out of your robe lately?" Malphas still kept his cocky grin and started to walk around Wiseman. Wiseman cringed. He hated this creature, yet even trying to lift a finger against him would be suicidal.

Malphas' grin became even wider, as if he could read Wiseman's thoughts. He turned his back to Wiseman and spoke, "Still trying to take over the galaxy? Let me guess. That pathetic Black Moon Clan you scrounged up not making the cut? Why am I not surprised?" Wiseman was fuming on the inside. This demon may have gave him power for his soul, but this mockery was almost too much to bear.

Wiseman composed himself and said, "Progress has been slow, but there has been some. As far as the Black Moon Clan is concerned I am only a servant helping them to conquer Crystal Tokyo. They are too foolish to grasp the bigger picture." Malphas still with his back to Wiseman said nonchalantly," Oh yes they are foolish, and that is why you have made little to no progress in anything you set out to do. Tell me. Why did I save a pathetic soul such as you again? You have been such a dissapointment thus far."

Wiseman was ready to take a chance at attacking the demon, but rationality took over once again. "Well my real plan is just about to begin. All we need is the little rabbit. By converting her to our way of thinking we could have the silver crystal on our side, as well as a powerful ally." Wiseman explained. With this Malphas laughed a raspy insane laugh and said, "After all that time that is the best you can come up with?! Kidnapping a worthless child! When did you become a babysitter Wiseman? HAHAHAHA!" Wiseman was quick to respond. "She has immense power. Her childish appearance is only a ruse! She would easily be able to tip the scales in our favor." Malphas just shook his head still laughing. "She is only a child. Nothing more. She may have great power, but your interests lie on the wrong person, my dear Wiseman. Her mother however shows limitless potential. She would be the ally that we.....you need."

Wiseman put his hand to his chin and thought deep about this. Then he spoke. "She is encased in crystal in the palace. The barrier is impenetrable even for me. Also we do not know her past identity to be able to locate her in the past." Malphas let out another sinister cackle. "That is not a problem for me. I already know who she is. I can bring her back here in an instant. However we will be using my mind erasing technique not the Black Crystals or yours." Wiseman looked surprised. "What? Why would I need you power when my technique is good enough?" Malphas suddenly looked on Wiseman with a serious face. "Please Wiseman. We both know your powers are pitiful compared to mine. If we use your technique all that the scouts would have to do is bring up warm and loving memories. It would only be a matter of time and persistence on their part. With my powers, it would plant the poisons of corruption and Hell itself into her very soul. Not just her mind."

Malphas turned his back to Wiseman and was ready to teleport to Earth. However he spoke once again. "Let me warn you Wiseman. For this little favor, I will need something in return. I will tell you about this when I come back with the Queen." In another crimson flash Malphas disappeared. Leaving a slightly nervouse Wiseman behind. He already owed the Crow Demon a debt. More couldn't be a good thing.

Usagi Tsukino was for the most part in a state of sheer happiness. She had the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Friends who would die for her and have before without question. Even though after suffering a break up with Mamoru and being depressed for a period of time. Her friends were there to help her as always without concern for themselves. She has practically forgotten Mamoru now. If he didn't want to be with her, well his loss!

Right now however she was enjoying pure bliss. A nice summer day in the park, and a large triple scoop chocolate ice cream cone. 'Life is good.' She thought dreamily. The next thing she knew there was a bright crimson flash and a young man in strange armor was standing a few feet in front of her. He was smiling a creepy wicked smile, but it was his eyes that scared her the most. A sickening glowing yellow. She could feel an unending dark aura eminate from his body. This caused her to throw her ice cream on the ground, then transform into Sailor Moon. After her transformation ended she got into a fighting stance ready for action. She didn't make her typical speech this time. She never felt a aura such as this before. It was pure black. That was all she could describe it as. And it terrified her.

He spoke in a raspy voice that sounded like a crow almost. "My queen! Such a pleasure to meet you in person finally. I have heard so much about you!" He started cackling a sick sounding form of a laugh. Usagi yelled back at the man, "Look wierdo! I don't know who you are, and I don't care! But if you don't want to return to the Black Moon Family as moon dust, you better just disappear again! You got three seconds!" Malphas cackled again. "So quick to resort to violence! PERFECT!! HAHAHA!! I knew you would be an excellent apprentice. I can already smell the pain in your soul. Such a heavy burden. To go through so much pain for a world that doesn't appreciate you..."

Sailor Moon just stood there and yelled, "Your wrong! I have plenty of people who love and care about me! You wouldn't know anything about what love is anyway creep!" With that she lunged at Malphas but he dodged each and every hit she tried to make laughing the entire time. She finally connected with and uppercut to his chin which staggered him a couple of steps back. His head knocked back. He then looked at her still smiling. "Very well done my queen. I am impressed you even hit me once. Few people can even do that. But I see I will have to teach you speed and power it seems." He then was instantly in front of Sailor Moon and within a second she was brought to her knees gasping for air, holding her stomach were he gave her a powerful knee to the gut. Malphas then grabbed her painfully by her face and lifted her in the air. He sent a powerful electrical jolt along his arm into Sailor Moon knocking her unconscious.

"All too easy" Malphas whispered. He then scooped Sailor Moon up bridal style. "Soon my dear queen you will strike fear to all who exist. In the name of Hell itself. And I your master will reap the rewards showered upon me by Lucifer." With a insane laugh Malphas teleported back to Wiseman's chamber with the unconscious Sailor Moon.

Well what do you think? This is my first fanfic so try not to be to harsh. I am still contemplating on the pairings. I don't like Usagi/Mamoru pairings. I do like Usagi/Senshi pairings though. Especially Usagi/Rei and Usagi/Makoto. But I will leave it up for a vote. If I don't get the results then it will be a coin toss between those two. My influences for this fanfic are God Of War, Devil May Cry, Revenge of the Sith, and Dante's Inferno the book and the game. You will see hints of those influences in the story. Anyways chow!


	2. Darkness Surrounding

Sailor Moon and all other influences belong to there

respected owners. I am not getting paid for this.

Moments after Malphas kidnapped Sailor Moon. The Sailor Senshi had just arrived in the very spot were the battle took place. "Damn! Are we too late?" Huffed Makoto as she looked around the area in dismay. "Wait were is Usagi? Rei didn't you say she was here. As well as a dark presence?" Minako was said looking at Rei with a worried look. Rei was unable to control her look of concern for Usagi as well. She had never felt a presence like the one she felt before. "She was.....but now she is gone. I can't sense here anywhere. Like she just fell of the planet. The dark aura is also gone. Strange the battle had to have been over quickly." Rei casted her gaze downwards. If Usagi was missing it was obvious she lost and was either dead or worse. Amy finally spoke after being silent for a while. "We need to go to the shrine and think of a strategy. It has to be the Dark Moon behind this. However my computer has scanned the dark energy. It doesn't read like anything we have encountered before."

Rei looked at Ami with disbelief. "You want us just to throw in the towel and abandon Usagi to her fate?! Just like that?! Sheesh some friend you are Ami! I thought you would want to save her the most considering she was your first friend and all!" Rei yelled. She didn't mean it. She was just beyond worried for Usagi. Ami remained calm and explained, "Listen Rei, I am just as afraid for her as you are. But how are we going to follow her to the Dark Moon. And if we find a way to follow her, we can't just bull rush in and take her back. That would only get us all killed." Minako went over and rested her hand on Rei's shoulder, and said, "We will never abandon her Rei. We took an oath. I love Usagi, and I would rather die than see her harmed in any way. Still we need to listen to Ami on this. We are Usagi's last chance. If we just throw our lives away wrecklessly then she is as good as dead." Makoto soon got a look of determination on her face and punched the palm of her hand. "Yeah! We will show those Black Moon scum a thing or two! They can't get away with stealing our Princess! We need to contact the Outers as well. They probably already know she is missing. But we need to come up with a plan together!" They all shook their heads in agreement and detransformed. They soon took off towards Rei's Temple. Ready to save their Princess from torture and death.

Usagi was lying in Wiseman's Chamber suspended in midair, still unconscious. Malphas was looking upon her like a predator staring down it's prey. With a sadistic grin on his face. Wiseman floated up to her unconscious body and spoke, "Hard to believe that this pathetic girl could be Sailor Moon, and the Neo Queen Serenity. The one who caused us soo much trouble and misery. A crying, airheaded, clumsy fool. It is rather insulting to think about actually." Malphas just cackled and floated up next to her as well. "Wiseman....My poor obtuse little Wiseman. You of all people should know that looks can be deceiving. I mean didn't you just give me a lecture about the little bitch with the pink hair being powerful despite her looks. You are comparing a mole hill to a mountain between the two my near sighted friend. You should probably wash that crystal ball of yours." Malphas laughed again at Wiseman's obvious anger. Then he floated around Usagi again placing his hand on her forehead. " Aahhahaha! As one of the Presidents of Hell I can reassure you. I have never seen anyone with such potential. Such pain in her soul. Such fear. Being Sailor Moon and the knowing of her future destiny has taken it's toll upon her. Now all I need to do is erase all of her warm loving memories. Then replace them with those of hate and pain. I will fill her soul with darkness, hatred, madness, and pain. Breaking her and then rebuilding her so to speak." Malphas looked at Usagi with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He then brushed a hair out of her face. "Well then. Shall we proceed?" Malphas started to look deep into Usagi's mind.

Usagi felt little to nothing. Her eyes were closed but she could tell that even if she opened them all she would see is black. 'Am I dead?' Was the first thought to come out of her head. Then there was a voice. It was soothing yet had a hoarse sound to it. "No my sweet child. In fact far from it. You are safe now. I was able to save you from them." Usagi was confused. She remembered a man with a powerful dark energy, then everything after was a blank. 'Save me? From who?' The voice spoke once again. "From your so called loved ones. The ones who abused you every chance they could. You remember now don't you Usa." The voice had a soothing tone to it. Like a parent comforting a child. 'My friends and family? But they never hurt me ever. I know they would rather die than hurt me.' The voice spoke once more. "My dear naive sweet child. So innocent. You have been in so much pain. You created a world of love, within a world that has shown you nothing but hate. Let me.....let me clear your mind and show you the truth." With that there was a flash of light.

The next thing Usagi knew she was right in front of her house. She started to walk towards the door and as soon as she entered her house she announced her arrival. She was greeted with only silence. Confused she walked into the living room to find Her mother, father, and her brother all sitting there. Each one looking at her with disgust and disappointment. Usagi instantly felt the weight of mood start to crush her. She could barely find her voice but was able to whisper, "What....what's going on here. Did something bad happen?" Her mother stood up and then smacked her across the face with all her strength knocking Usagi on the ground. Ikuko then started to yell, "What is wrong! For starters I gave birth to a useless slime such as you!" She held up a test paper suddenly that held a big fat 25 as a score. "I knew you were pathetic and stupid Usagi! But this is an all time low. Even for you!" Ikuko yelled once more before kicking her daughter hard in the stomach. The pain in Usagi's face and stomach was nothing compared to her mother's words however. Her father finally spoke. More quietly but just as sinister. "I guess our already low expectations for you was too much, even for a whore such as yourself. I guess being too busy fucking every man that passes by the household, and acting like a bitch in heat is taking up too much of your study time." Usagi was in tears. She could not believe what her parents were saying. Did they truly believe she was nothing more then a slut who would screw any man her eyes laid on? Shingo just smirked at her. Then he spoke, "What an embarrasing big sister. I am smarter than her by far. And I am five years younger. As far as being a slut goes. Well did I tell you guys she even tried to get me and my friends to go in on a gang bang. I mean that is disgusting! You are just plain sick!" Usagi looked even more shocked. Her parents looked at her with even more rage and disgust. Usagi weakly whispered, "No....i-i-it's not true. Your lying. I would never do those things...." She was cut off by her mother. "I should have known! You are nothing but a filthy slut. I should have killed you when i was conceived with you. All you have brought is misery in this household! I think I speak for the whole family when I say this. You are no longer a part of this family. If you ever come back to this house I will kill you myself!" Usagi tears were overflowing now. "B-but m-mommy! I did n-nothing! I m sorry! I will try harder!" Usagi stuttered out. She was soon grabbed harshly by Ikuko and Kenji. They started to drag her towards the door despite her struggling and screaming. She was then hurled outside landing harshly into the sidewalk. "Get your filth off my lawn! And never return!" Kenji yelled before slamming the door.

Usagi was back in the darkness once again. She was sobbing. It just couldn't be true. The voice spoke to her soothingly. "Such a tragedy. Families are supposed to love their each other with all of their hearts. Yet you were unjustifiably hated by yours. Just because you were a little different. It is sad to see such a beautiful creature cast out by the ones who are supposed to nurture and teach you." Usagi shook her head. 'It can't be true. I mean yes my parents get mad about my grades, and yes my brother can be a pain. But they never abandoned me like that.' The voice spoke once more. "My child it must be true. These are you memories. You have been denying them all this time. I do not wish for you to suffer. But before I can free you from torment. I must make you face it." With that the darkness started to fade and light began to show.

The next thing she knew she was in front of an apartment door. She knocked on the door. There was only silence. She knocked again but this time she heard a grumbling somewhat shuffling noise on the other side. The door then flew open revealing a black haired man behind him was a pink haired little girl. Usagi smiled a small smile. "Mamo-chan it has been so long. You haven't called I was getting worried." Mamoru just looked at her coldly. "Now why would I want to waste my time talking to garbage such as you?" His words were filled with ice. Chibi-Usa then walked up beside him. "She is probably too stupid to get the hint that you don't love her anymore." She said with a smirk on her face. Usagi could feel the tears building but she held them back. "But why Mamo-chan? Why would you suddenly want to throw me away?" Usagi looked at Mamoru with a pleading look on her face. "Why? I will tell you why. I never loved you. Maybe once in the past, but that was the past. Who could love a idiotic, crying, klutz such as yourself? Your completely immature. No one could love you. The only thing I want from you is Chibi-Usa. So that means the only thing your good for is spreading your legs." Usagi couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Oh look she is crying again. What else is new. My mommy is not some worthless piece of trash like you!" Chibi-Usa turned her back and stomped off. Mamoru then slammed the door in Usagi's face leaving her broken.

Once again she was back. She was in tears. Her sorrow was at the breaking point. The voice spoke once more. "The man that was supposed to be your true love. All he ever wanted from you was a child that didn't respect you as her mother. Isn't it written in the good book to honor thy mother and father?" Usagi sniffled. What had she done to cause Mamoru to turn his back on her. "It isn't your fault. The child is nothing more than a ungrateful brat. She was made to hate her mother because her father taught her so." Usagi drew in a breath. It couldn't be. Could it?That explained a few things. The reason Chibi-Usa always made sure to make her miserable. Was it because Mamoru told her to do it? The darkness started to fade again.

Usagi was outside of Rei's Temple. She heard giggles and laughter coming from inside. She smiled. If anyone could cheer her up after all this pain, her friends could. She opened the temple door and everything suddenly got quiet. Everyone in the room stared at her with anger, and even hate in their eyes. Rei was the first to break the silence, "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up. Our fearless leader the meatball head. Late as usual." The venom behind Rei's words didn't go unnoticed. She had scolded Usagi many times before for being late. But her words never held hate such as this. Did they? She couldn't remember anymore. Usagi tried to defend herself, "I am sorry everyone. But I have been trying. It is still difficult to keep up everyday life and Senshi business. Like I said I am trying to be better at it." Luna narrowed her eyes at her. "The other Senshi seem to be getting along just fine with their lives. Obviously you are just to stupid to use your time wisely." Luna quipped. Artemis then spoke, "Especially since from what I have been seeing the other Senshi do all the work anyway." Rei then formed a sinister smirk on her face. "Which is why we have decided to throw your ass off the team. All we want from you is the crystal, and your transformation wand." Rei still held the venom in her voice.

Usagi tears started to flow silently down her face and she said, "But why? I have really improved. Don't you all love me? I love you with all my heart. How....how can you do this?" Ami quickly replied with a cold voice Usagi had never heard her use. "Love? What is there to love about you? You are an idiot! You are terrible at school and your studies. I feel like I would be better teaching a wall during our study sessions than you." Haruka was next. "Your immature. I feel like we constantly have to babysit your ass all the time. You can't even take care of yourself. Much less an entire kingdom." Michiru soon followed. "So ungraceful. Such a klutz. I cannot and will not believe that you will be the graceful Neo Queen Serenity. It just isn't true." Minako also chimed in. "You eat like a pig. Constantly stuffing your face. It is a wonder why you haven't bloated out yet. Also your just a plain embarrassment to be around." Usagi's tears kept pouring out more and more after each statement, yet it still wasn't over. Hotaru was next. "At the rate you are progressing, the only thing that will happen is you getting us or some innocent people killed. All because you are a miserable failure." Setsuna was soon to follow. "Maybe the timeline made a mistake. There is no chance in the forseeable future from my point of view that someone as pathetic as you will be queen." Then last but not least was Makoto. "You can't even fight to defend yourself. Your weak. We have to literally fight for you and save your stupid ass all the time. And your supposed to be our leader? How can we have a leader who doesn't know how to defend even herself?"

Usagi was beyond devastated now. She was on her knees, crying an endless stream of tears. She was only able to whisper. "So that is how all of you feel? You never loved me?" Rei walked up to her and grabbed her harshly by the shoulders. She raised her up on her feet, only to punch her hard in the face knocking back on the ground. "We never loved you! The only reason we stuck around you was because we thought we were obligated to. Now hand over the crystal and your wand. Or else I will rip them from you!" Usagi quickly took out her silver crystal and transformation wand, and gave them to Rei. "Now, get out! We never want to see your ugly face again. Do you understand? Or did my words go in one ear and out the other as usual. Maybe this will help you remember." With that Rei swiftly and harshly kicked Usagi in the stomach. Causing her to cough violently. She looked up and saw the hate and fury in Rei's face. She stood on wobbly legs and slowly walked out the door. She only got a few feet out into the yard before she collapsed in despair,and lie down in fetal position. She was shaking and twitching, her sanity at it's end. The darkness started to take over once again.

Usagi still laid there floating in a fetal position. She had no more tears to shed. She was beyond despair and pain. Everything felt numb to her. All she could think about in her head was, why would her loved ones betray and hate her so? Had she not given her heart to them when no one else would? Then a whole flurry of new emotions formed in her head. Hate, betrayal, rage, pain. That is all she could feel. 'I thought of them before myself all the time. And this is how they repay me?! With lies and hate!' The voice once again spoke to her. "My poor child. My dear Usa. I can help you. I can give you power beyond your imagination. With this power you can take your revene upon your so called friends and loved ones. Take your revenge on the world that only showed you hate." Usagi thought once again. Yes the whole world would suffer. She would make sure of that. It wasn't just them but everyone that had trampled on her when she was down. A dark purple mist started to form around Usagi. She was starting to become engulfed in it. 'Yes give me this power. So I can make them all pay! I want to destroy everything! Taste the blood of all of them. I want to hear their cries of death!' With that the purple mist seemed to form arms and grabbed Usagi. The whole time it started to pour it's foul contents into her body. Her silver crystal and transformation wand then disappeared. She cried when the intense pain struck her. It lasted for what seemed like eternity. Soon it started to fade. The voice spoke once again. "Usagi. Now..........awaken!"

Usagi opened her eyes and noticed she was in a chamber. Her eyes which were once a beautiful bright blue had become a sickening yellow. The voice that she heard in her head spoke once again. Only this time it was behind her. "How do you feel my dear?" Usagi smirked and turned around. "Like I could tear apart the universe with my bare hands."

Whew! Long chapter. I was going to make you all sweat it out and give you the update later this week. But I was feeling generous. I feel strongly about this fic. It is my first one. So try not to flame me to much. I even made a playlist on my ipod for this fic. It has the God of War:Blood and Metal soundtrack on it since it seems the most appropriate plus a few others. Which has My Obsession:Killswitch Engage, Shattering the Skies Above:Trivium, Raw Dog:Dream Theater, This is Madness:Taking Dawn, The Throat of Winter:Opeth, The End:Mutiny Within, Long Way Down:Haste the Day, There's No Sympathy For the Dead:Escape the Fate, Almost Easy: Avenged Sevenfold, Injection:Rise Against, 10s:Pantera, Wish I had an Angel: Nightwish, and Lunatic:Static-X. Either way I will let the vote for the pairing go on a little longer. But next fic I will decide. So far it is Usagi/Rei but next fic will be the one that makes it official. Well anyway see ya!


	3. Afterlife

I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else.

I am not making money from this.

It took less than half an hour for the Senshi to gather at Rei's Temple. All of them had arrived except for Setsuna, who was still at the Time Gate trying to find clues to Usagi's disappearance. Michiru had assured them that she would arrive shortly. They were all about to start discussing their plan to help Usagi when suddenly, the door opened and Chibi-Usa quickly bounded in the room. Mamoru was standing by the door, a look of dread on his face. Chibi-Usa also had a worried look on her face as well.

As soon as Rei saw Mamoru, she felt nothing but anger. She quickly got up and punched him as hard as she could in the face. "Bastard! How dare you even think about showing your stupid ass around here!" Rei yelled. Mamoru stayed on the ground but glared at Rei. "Why else would I be here? For the same reason all of you are. For my Usako." Rei quickly interrupted him, "Don't you dare! You have no right to call her that! Especially after the way you hurt her! I swear to god Chiba! If you call her that again I will beat the shit out of you!" Mamoru got up from were he was lying and said, "I had no choice. I did it to protect her. You could never understand." This caused Rei to see nothing but red. Once again she punched Mamoru as hard as she could only this time she jumped on top of him, strangling him. Makoto and Haruka were on her quickly pulling her off before she killed Mamoru. "You fucker! Where were you when she needed help?! You useless piece of shit! Now she is gone! She could be dead! Dead, do you understand that?! Is that getting through that stupid head of yours?!" Makoto and Haruka still held on to Rei as she struggled to break free. Mamoru once again got up and spoke, "You don't have any room to talk Rei! Aren't you supposed to protect her!? You are just as much at fault as I am! All of you are!" Makoto looked at Mamoru with anger in her eyes. She was contemplating about letting Rei go and killing him while she helped. "Listen here moron! At least we arrived at the park. We tried to save her. What excuse do you have for not being there at all?!" Makoto snapped. Ami decided that enough was enough. "Listen we need to calm down and think! If we don't Usagi is as good as dead!" Everyone in the room started to calm.

Mamoru sat down on the floor and quietly said to everyone, "Usagi is still alive to answer one of the questions that are in your heads right now. I can feel it through our link." Everyone looked at Mamoru with a surprised look on their faces. "So she is still alive? Well that's something good. Can you feel if she is in pain or anything else?" Michiru asked hoping for more information. "No. It is like I am being blocked from knowing anything other than the fact that she is alive. I have tried focusing more, but it doesn't work." Minako looked up she had tears of relief in her eyes. "She is alive, that is what truly matters! That means we can still save her!" Rei also had tears forming in her eyes. 'Usako.....thank god! I will save you!' Rei thought to herself. Hotaru ended the feeling of relief however. "How are we supposed to bring her back? We cannot use a teleport unless she is with us." "Can we use Setuna's teleport to take us to the Black Moon's fortress?" Ami asked Hotaru. Haruka answered for her. "Setsuna can only teleport to places she knows the location to. She doesn't know were the Black Moon Families palace is. She has tried to find it on many occasions. But....." Makoto stood up quickly. "Are you telling me there is no way to save her?! We can't just give up!"

Suddenly there was a white flash in the room and Sailor Pluto was standing before them. Chibi-Usa suddenly had a smile on her face and yelled, "Puu! Your her!" She ran up to the Time Senshi and hugged her tightly. Sailor Pluto gave her a small smile. "Yes Small Lady I am here. And not too soon I am afraid." Rei once again felt anger build up inside of her. She took a couple steps towards Sailo Pluto and said coldly, "So....when were you going to tell us about Usagi being kidnapped? Wait until it was the most convenient for our destiny perhaps?" Haruka got up and stood in front of Sailor Pluto. "Enough Rei! We all are worried about Kitten! Don't think for a minute you are the only one! If Pluto knew she was going to be kidnapped she would have stopped it with all her power." Rei just scoffed at this. "Well aren't you supposed to be the all wise, all seeing Senshi of Time? How could you not have seen this?!" Sailor Pluto looked down with a sad expression on her face. "The future isn't written in stone. Even now I can feel the future is changing. Yet everytime I try to look into the time line all I see is darkness. It is like I am being blocked by something. Yet that shouldn't be possible. I have never felt such a dark and powerful energy before. All I can tell you is this is not the work of the Black Moon Family. They do not possess such power."

Everyone was silent. They all had looks of fear and surprise on their faces. Hotaru was the first to break the silence. "A new enemy? But who? Who could have such a power?" Minako sighed in exasperation. "Great! As if the Dark Moon wasn't bad enough, now somebody else is getting involved." Sailor Pluto changed into her civilian form. "Maybe this new enemy is working with the Dark Moon. But it still doesn't get us any closer to finding the princess." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "And you cannot use your power to teleport us to the Dark Moon's Palace correct?" Ami asked. She knew the answer, but she just wanted to try and make sure. "Correct. I can only go to places I already know the location." Setsuna held her head down. Ami looked at the ground in sadness. She then looked at her watch. "It is getting late. I think we should all go home and try to rest. Also we need to think of a new plan. I think our best bet would be to wait till the Dark Moon made the first move." All of them looked at Ami. They then nodded their heads except for Rei. She stood up and glared at all of them. "I can't believe any of you! Just like that your giving up! Don't you remember what she has done for all of us?! When no one would be our friends, when no one would love us like their very own sister! She did! When we were sad and lonely, she would help cheer us up in any way possible! And I know for a fact if any one of us were in her postion now, she would never give up like all of you are doing to her!" Michiru spoke in a calm manner to Rei. "We are not giving up on her Rei. I would never even dream about it. But we have no other choice but to wait and think of what we can do." Haruka also spoke, "Even if we get there Rei. How do you plan to get far enough into the palace to save her? That place is bound to be heavily secured." Rei started to feel tears once again form in her eyes. She turned her back to the group looking out her window. Minako slowly walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. She could feel the love coming from Rei when it came to Usagi. She had felt it ever since she joined the group. "Don't worry. We will never leave her. I know we will save her. You just have to have faith." With this Minako left the temple, the others soon followed leaving Rei alone. She then collapsed on her knees and started crying.

Back at Wiseman's chamber. Malphas was still cackling about his achievement. He had turned an angel into a devil. Now he had to train her how to use her powers, and teach her new techniques. And only one place would work for this kind of training. He looked over at Wiseman. "Now Wiseman. Remember that little favor I told you I would be asking of you?" Wiseman started to get nervous. Malphas only grinned. "I want you to hold off attacking the Earth for two months. That will give me enough time to train Usagi into becoming a full Hell's Assassin." Wiseman could not believe it. "What?! Hold off our attack?! We have their leader. They are in a time were they are the most vulnerable, and you want us to hold? For two months? Why can't you just use her now? If she needs training ours should be sufficient." Malphas scoffed at this. "Wiseman, my poor foolish Wiseman. When will you learn? Your pitiful training would leave little results. She may be powerful now, but the scouts could still over take her easily at her current level. Alone they are weak. Yet when they fight together they are powerful enough to cause concern. If you attack them now all you would be doing is giving them clues on how to reach us. If they were to find out anything too soon, it would cause us many headaches."

Wiseman looked at Malphas with interest. "Were are you going to take her?" Malphas' grin got even larger. "Why the only place that could teach her how to be a true demon. Hell itself. All I need is two months. A minute in Hell feels like an eternity. But you already know of this." Wiseman shuddered when he thought back upon his small stay in Hell. Or at least he thought it was a small stay. Trapped in the Circle of Heresy, burning in his own personal coffin of fire. Until Malphas heard his begging to serve the one who freed him from his torment. Malphas walked up to Usagi. Who had looked upon the entire conversation with boredom on her face. She wanted to kill something, anything. That is all she thought about. Preferably something that screamed and struggled while it died. The screams of pain and death would be sweet, sweet music to her ears. Malphas placed a handed on Usagi's shoulder and looked back at Wiseman. "Now we will leave you, my dear Wiseman. Remember what I told you. Don't attack the Earth until I arrive. If you disobey me. Then I am sure they can spare another coffin of fire in the sixth circle for you once again." After that Malphas and Usagi vanished, leaving behind a nervous and angry Wiseman.

The first thing Usagi noticed when they arrived an instant later was for the most part the silence. It was dark like a dreary cave except the area was bathed in a bluish light. The only thing that could really be heard was a slight clang, murmurs of despair, and a shouting from a powerful voice in the distance. "Master.....is this Hell?" Usagi kept looking around. Malphas looked at her with a smile. "This is Limbo. The first circle of Hell. The shades here are not really being punished or rewarded. The unbaptized, and the supposed righteous who didn't believe in.......Him." Malphas' face became distorted in anger at the meer mention of "Him". It quickly disappeared however. "This is were you will be training for the first month. I will train you personally. After the first month I will send you down to the other circles. There you will learn techniques from the demons, and hosts of those circles. You will also have a taste of the suffering the tormented deal with for eternity. Your pain will be unimaginable, yet if you prevail your powers will be unstoppable.

Suddenly a black light burst in front of them. Then the next thing Usagi knew, she was staring at one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her skin was pale, almost sheer white. She had crimson eyes. Her hair was as black as midnight. Black mist swirled around her beautiful nude body, which was curvy and well proportioned. She gave a small smile to the both of them with her ruby lips. "So you have brought us another one my sweet Malpas?" Her voice seemed to be composed of more than one woman. Malphas quickly kneeled to the ground. Usagi after seeing her master kneel was quick to follow. Malphas spoke quietly. "As you already know my lord, her name is Usagi. She has the most potential and power I have seen in any mortal I have brought before you to train as a Hell's Assassin." The woman looked back at Usagi. This made her shift nervously. The woman gave her a comforting smile. "Stand my child." Usagi did what she was told. The woman walked up to her and took her hands in her's. The woman's hands were cold like a corpse. "Do you know who I am?" Usagi shook her head. The woman cupped her cheek with her hand, sending shivers down her back. "I go by many names. Devil, Satan, Beelzebub, yet I prefer Lucifer." Usagi gasped. This was Lucifer? This stunning women was the bringer of darkness? She had imagined the Devil to be a monstrous looking foul creature. Yet this persons beauty was second to none. The woman walked up behind Usagi and place her hands on her. She whispered in her ear, "Go ahead and ask me anything my child. Contrary to what you are told, I am not a tyrannical monster." Usagi nodded her head. "I never thought you would be a woman. A beautiful one at that." Lucifer smiled in Usagi's ear. "I am whatever I choose to be. I chose this form since I knew it would be most comforting to you. This is my spectral form. A glimpse of my past self. My body has been trapped and twisted cruelly by Him. Down in the lowest circle of Hell. The Circle of Treachery. You shall see me when during you training when you arrive down there. When you do I have a great gift for you." Lucifer kissed Usagi along the neck. This caused Usagi to groan in pleasure. "Such a beautiful, tender woman. I must have you as my bride. But you must complete your training and perform the task I ask of you. After you do this, then I shall take you. The pleasures that can be found in Hell are beyond your imagination. Not only is there suffering, and madness." Lucifer disappeared, then reappeared in front of them. She floated up in the air. "I will be looking forward to our next meeting, my dear Usako." She then vanished in a surge of black mist. Malphas stood up and looked at Usagi. "Well now. Shall we begin?" Usagi only gave an evil smirk.

Rei had woken up when she heard a familiar and beautiful voice singing not too far from her. She had been sleeping in her room the last time she remembered. Now she found herself in a giant meadow filled with multiple, bright colored flowers. The sun shining brightly. She stood up from were she was lying down, and looked for the source of the voice. She smiled widely when she saw her not to far away on top of a small hill her back towards Rei. "Usagi." Rei spoke quietly. Usagi turned around after still being able to hear her name. She was wearing a pure white dress that seemed to make her look like an angel. Usagi lifted her hand and held it out at Rei's direction. "Rei....please.....I want to touch you." Rei happily started to walk towards Usagi. Suddenly black mist started to form and swirl around Usagi. Usagi looked down at it in fear. She then looked at Rei. "What?! Rei! Help Me, Rei!" Rei suddenly started running towards Usagi yelling, "Usagi!" Usagi was then hurled through the air with great speed. The ground split wide open as flames poured out from the crevasse. Usagi was then hurled down into the flames, screaming the whole time. Rei was almost at the crack in the ground ready to jump down into it. When a large burst of flame knocked her on the ground. It was hot. She felt her whole body burning like it was on fire. She was screaming and frantically trying to stop the burning. She opened her eyes slowly and could see no flames on her body, her skin still the way it had been earlier. Yet the burning was still present. All of a sudden a giant dark creature rose out of the flames. It was huge. It's body like a shadow. Rei couldn't really see any details. She could make out horns, giant wings, but the pair of crimson eyes that glared down at her were what frightened her the most. She almost felt choked by the darkness that was coming from the creature. When it spoke the voice sounded like it was in her head, a cold whisper. "You are too late. She is mine now. And she will suffer for your failure." It started laughing causing a sharp pain in Rei's head.

When the pain subsided and she opened her eyes, the demon and the crack in the earth was gone. She saw a person huddled down on the ground shaking back and forth whimpering. She had blonde hair all messed up. Her once white dress torn and tattered. Her face wasn't visible since she had her head buried in her arms. Rei quickly realized it was Usagi. She got up quickly and ran to her. She kneeled down and embraced her. "Usako! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" Rei spoke frantically. Usagi still whimpering and shaking. Then her whimpering started to turn into a laugh. It then grew more louder and insane each moment. Usagi grabbed Rei by the neck and held her back. Looking into her face. Rei screamed in terror when she saw Usagi's face. Her once beautiful blue eyes had turned all black no white or anything in them. Her lips had been torn away from her face, giving it the appearance of a toothy, and twisted grin. "Too little, too late my love!" Usagi's voice sounded like there was another one speaking as well. "But you can make it up to me when you are down there in the abyss!" Rei felt Usagis hold tighten around her neck. "Usa....Usako! Please n...noo!"

Rei woke up with a gasp. She looked around and was relieved to find that she was back in her own room. 'A dream...only a dream. It was so real. My body still can feel the heat from the flames.' She then felt a weight around her lap. She looked down and gasped. There in her lap was Sailor Moons Transformation Wand, and the Silver Crystal. She picked them up just to see if she wasn't seeing things. She then broke down and started to cry.

Chapter three finally. Whoooooooooohaaah. Next chapter the Black Moon Family meets Demon Usagi. This has also been decided to be a Rei and Usagi fic if you hadn't noticed. Well anyway please review. And have a great week!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Sailormoon or anything else really.

I am not making any cash for this.

Malphas was leaning against a post near the Gates of Limbo. It was close to being two months since he had brought Usagi down to Hell for her training. Her training with him had been harsh, her pain tremendous. Yet she still persevered and had become a vicious and powerful warrior. He could only imagine how much suffering she went through when he set her out into the other Circles of Hell to gain more power.

He looked up after hearing the sound of footsteps. He could clearly see the figure walking through the mist. It was Usagi. Her clothes tattered and her body bruised and scraped, yet she had an insane grin on her face. Instantly he could sense her power. It had almost knocked even him on his feet. He knew she had unlimited potential but this... Usagi looked almost the same, other than having more muscle, and her hair being cut short, except for her right bangs, which covered most of the right half of her face. It wasn't only the great power he sensed from her. He could feel all sorts of emotions, Hate, Rage, she even seemed to have picked up a intense form of insanity during her torments. She had seen all sort of horrors during her training. Just like he wanted her to. Now she was ready.

She got on her knees in front of Malphas. "My master. I am successful." She looked up at Malphas with a dark smirk. "I have the proof of my success here." She pulled out a black shimmering feather. "A feather from one of the wings of Lucifer, which she gave to me for my success." She also pulled out two swords. The metal for their handle and pommels were designed to look like flesh. The blades shined a blood red color. "Torment and Malice. Two swords forged for me from the Circle of Violence. The boiling blood from the Phlegethon was also used in the tempering process for the blades. Also they can do this.." Usagi flicked her wrists and the swords extended and morphed into two equally menacing scythes.

Malphas walked up to Usagi, smiling an evil smile. "You are beyond ready my dear. More than I could ever imagine. But first let us get you cleaned and healed. Also you need a new outfit more appropriate for a demon such as yourself." Usagi was led into a a small building, inside beautiful female demons started to clean and then dress her. When they were done she was wearing a black form fitting outfit with a crow symbol emblazoned on the chest. She had a long black boots, black leather gloves that went up to the elbow, completed with a crimson scarf that covered her neck and went down to her waist. She looked almost like the devil itself.

Malphas then led her outside of the building. "Now my apprentice, I want you to go back to the Black Moon Family. I want you to tell Wiseman that you are in charge in my place. When you get there I want you to attack the Sailor Senshi, but do not kill them. Call it another gift from master to apprentice. I know you want them to suffer." Usagi grinned at her master before bowing her head. She then vanished in a surge of black mist. Malphas stood there, then he started to laugh. "Ooooh, this will be the most fun I have had in a millenia. Now all I must do is sit back and enjoy the entertainment."

Wiseman sat in his chamber watching looking into his crystal ball. Ever since Usagi was sent with Malphas to Hell his visions have been clouded. He did not like it. He knew it was not just a coincidence. Only one kind of power was able to do this. His train of thought was interrupted however. A flash of black mist and there stood Usagi. Wiseman really had to look closely to be sure. The only he could tell it was her because she was still emanating the dark aura like the one she left with, only more powerful and chaotic. He looked at her. She only gave him a smirk. "Serenity. Were is Malphas? he told me he would be back here with you when the time came." Usagi was slightly miffed by this plebeians use of her other name. She despised that name. She was anything but serene. Also she was more than capable of taking charge of this pitiful band. "Plans have changed. Malphas sends his warmest regards. But he felt the job was soo easy I could handle it myself. I will be taking charge of this little operation, any objections?" Usagi was smiling wickedly at Wiseman the whole time. She could feel his anger permeating from him. Wiseman could not believe his ears. 'Malphas sent our former enemy to take control of our plans? Ridiculous! I thought she would be under my command, not the other way around. An apprentice controlling a master. Pitiful! Usagi only smiled more. "Anger....such sweet, sweet anger. Wiseman, an old man like you should learn to control your temper....it will only give you a stroke......among other problems." Usagi was able to sense emotions especially negative ones from people from her training in the Fifth Circle of Anger. Wiseman was ready to knock some sense into this insolent child, until he felt a surge of powerful evil energy come from her. He was nearly choking on the ground from such a power. 'All she did was glare at me! This is impossible! No one can have that much power!' She stopped this torture after what seemed like an eternity. "Any more objections, or will I really have to spank you?" She spoke with mischief in her voice. "N-no, no more objections..." Wiseman barely whispered. Usagi leaned over his body. "What was that?! I can't hear you! You'll have to speak up from down there!" Wiseman cringed. "No more objections. I am yours to command." Wiseman said a louder this time. Usagi's smiled widened. "Good! Now the first order of business. I want you to gather everyone up for a group meeting. They all need to know the change of management. Have them gather at Diamond's throne room. I will be there shortly." Wiseman got up. "Yes I shall do as you say" Wiseman had to foce every word out. He could already tell he was going to hate this.

Wiseman had gathered Diamond, Rubeus, Emerald, and Saphire to the throne room. They all waited there uneasy about the supposed changes being made to their plan. Wiseman only gave them vague details. They were told to wait until the one who would bring about the change informed them of the new plan.

Usagi walked down the hall, not even leaving a footstep. Even the strongest of Youma would cower and move out of her way when she got near. In fact every one she passed by while walking would shiver in fear. When she got to the double doors she kicked them open and quickly barged in the room. Everyone quickly looked in her direction. There glances all became that of fear when they felt her aura. Diamond stared hard at her for a few moments. This thing, this devil was familiar. He looked at her more closely, Usagi only gave him a seductive smile. Then it hit him, "Serenity!" Diamond could feel all the air rush out of his lungs. Usagi's smile turned into a frown and her yellow eyes flashed in anger. 'There they go again calling me that fucking name! I will have to teach these shitheads a lesson soon I think.' Everyone expressions mirrored Diamonds. This monster used to be Serenity! Diamond started to seethe with anger. He then looked over at Wiseman a look of hatred in his face. "What did you do to her Wiseman?!" Wiseman only looked at Diamond with disinterest. "I didn't even touch her your majesty. My master is the one you should thank for that. I thought you would be happy your majesty. Serenity is on our side now." Diamond face turned into one of grief. "Not like this...." He looked at Usagi who stared at him back expressionless. "You are not Serenity. A demon such as you could never be the one I love."

Usagi disappeared in a black mist and reappeared behind Diamond. She started to circle around him like a predator playing with it's prey. She stared at him with a sinister grin on her face. Diamond felt started to shift uneasily under her scrutiny. She then stopped at his left side, then sniffed his neck deeply. She then gave a long lick on his neck to his jawline. Diamond couldn't help but moan a little. Usagi looked at Diamond. "I smell your fear, my sweet Diamond. You say that I could not be your......Serenity. But I am. A demon who will lead you to victory. You can deny it all you want. But you live in denial. If I am not your Serenity, how come I can still feel your burning lust for me?" Diamond was speechless. She was right. He still wanted her, yet he was disgusted with what she had become. Usagi smiled and walked in the middle of the room. "Now I can tell you all this right off the bat. Your plan's strategy if it is what you call it. Is nothing but shit." The others looked at her with anger. "Do not fear however. I am here to change all that. One thing you are failing at is you are not ruthless enough. If you want to shed blood,then do it! Revel in the pain and torment of your victims. When they scream their little cry of death, enjoy it like the finest music."

Rubeus was the first to speak. "We attack the Sailor Senshi with our best. It was always you who got in our way....Sailor Moon." With that comment Rubeus was sent on the ground from a black bolt of lightning sent out from Usagi's fingertips. The pain he felt was agonizing. "Sailor Moon is dead. I would prefer it if you didn't say her name. It might keep you away from a garbage bag in a dumpster." Usagi spoke menacingly. Saphire was helping Rubeus up. He then looked at Usagi and said, "How do you plan to change anything against the Sailor Senshi? What plan do you have." Usagi's smile grew wider. "Shut your mouth and I will tell you. Fuck! You all have soo many questions because you don't fucking listen." Usagi walked over to the window and looked out upon the dead planet. "I will need two of your best youma. I will accompany them. Me and me alone. No one is to kill the senshi, for now. I want them to suffer, there pain will be my drug!" They all looked at her in dismay. Even with her help they wouldn't kill the Senshi after all the problems they caused them. Emerald couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't we just finish it? If you are so powerful why let them live?" Usagi gave her a menacing glare. "Again with the stupid questions! Why, why, why?! That is all I fucking hear! Do I have to start punishing all of you?!" They all felt a shiver of fear crawl up their spines. "Now then! Like I said, I will need two of your best youma. We are going to attack the Tokyo Bridge. There will be plenty of people there now. Perfect to draw out the Senshi. I still don't understand why you guys love attacking the park. It has far too much open ground for attacks from our enemies. Besides there is hardly ever enough victims at the time of day you guys attack. Oh well!" Usagi said in a dementedly sweet voice. "Well let's begin!" With that she disappeared.

Usagi appeared in the middle of the street at Tokyo Bridge with the two Youma. Cars had to stop suddenly causing people to get rear ended and all sorts of chaos. Usagi looked at the the youma on each side of her. One was a female with large cleavage, who had ram horns, and a lower body like a goats. The other was green and scaly and looked like a cross between a woman and a lizard. Usagi looked at the stunned people who were now getting out of their cars. "Kill them. But leave the Senshi alive." The youma smiled and started their attack on the people on the bridge. Usagi sent another bolt of dark lightning at a car with a stunned family in it. She laughed as they screamed in terror before their car blew up with them in it. "The symphony of death! Such sweet music to my ears!"

Rei was walking over to the park bench were Usagi had disappeared two months ago to this day. Ever since the silver crystal and her transformation wand appeared in her lap that night, she had almost given up all hope of finding seeing her love again alive. She was depressed and rarely ever left her temple other than to go to school. She would still have Senshi meetings with the others to discuss plans to save Usagi, but these plans would be shot down by another road block. She had yet to tell the others about the crystal or wand. They were already depressed enough. Anyone could tell. They rarely ever smiled anymore. Usagi was the one who kept their spirits high. She was the one who was able to cheer them up whenever they were down. Now that she was gone. That glimmer of light in their lives was also gone. It had been two months and the Black Moon Family still did not attack since Usagi had been kidnapped. This made the others worried that they were planning something big. Rei thought to herself, 'Let them. It will not matter anymore. Nothing really matters without her. Why didn't I tell her.....that I loved her. Usako.....' Rei could feel the tears once again threaten to spill.

Suddenly she felt a ominous dark aura like one she had never felt before. She was on her knees holding her stomach. The power was so great that only just sensing it caused her to be nauseous. It was coming from the bridge. A second later her communicator screen turned on showing Ami. "Rei! I have picked up a dark energy at Tokyo Bridge! It seems the Black Moon Family are back! As well as the new enemy!" Rei looked at the screen. She didn't need to be told twice. "Right! I will meet you guys there in a minute!" Rei quickly transformed and ran towards Tokyo Bridge.

Usagi sat on a pile of four corpse she had made for herself. One of her swords was stuck in the back of a man in front of her. Who was making gagging noises and was trying to crawl away from her in fear. Having decided she was done listening to her current "play toys" whining. She grabbed him by his hair and ripped her sword in a upwards motion and pulled it out of his back. His insides spilling out and killing him instantly. She noticed a bulgein his pocket and started to pull out it's contents. Wallet with a good size wad of cash. She kept that, her time in the Circle of Greed had not been in vain. Also a pack of cigarettes. She pulled a cigarette out and placed it in her mouth. Lighting it and taking a long drag from it. She sat back down on her corpse pile bored again. 'These meat bags are no fun really. They don't even put up much of a struggle. God dammit! I am so bored. Why don't they hurry up and get here already?' She then heard a large explosion towards the front of the bridge. She then sensed eight powerful energies. She smiled, "They're here! They're here! Oh joy! Oh joy! Time for some real fun!" Usagi laughed a wicked laugh.

Uranus and Saturn had to combine their powers to knock the youma back. The other senshi were fighting an equally strong youma as well. Ami was studying them with her computer, trying to find a weakness. She was having a difficult time for the both of them. The lizard youma then sent a surge of energy at Sailor Venus she barely dodge it before it would have hit her. They all had cuts and bruises, and were feeling the battle wear them down. Sailor Pluto launched her Dead Scream at the youma injuring it. This was all that Jupiter needed for her attack. "Jupiter Oak Revolution!" The youma was destroyed instantly. The other one was giving the others a hard time. Sailor Mars was getting annoyed with it. "Sailor Uranus! Sailor Saturn! We need to combine attacks!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Right!" Yelled Sailor Saturn. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Silence Glaive Surprise!" The attacks hit the youma with a direct hit. Instantly it disintergrated into ash.

The Senshi looked at the scene in horror. Dead and dismembered bodies were everywhere, the screams of the dying were all they heard. Cars were flaming causing the smoke to darken the air around them. The smell of death and smoke almost suffocating. Sailor Mars sensed the evil aura towards the middle of the bridge. She looked at the rest of the Senshi. "Come on! The one behind this is over there!" They ran at full speed towards the center of the bridge. Ready to fight the monster that did this. They stopped when they saw a figure sitting on a pile of corpses. Her back was turned to them. She stood up and the sound of hands clapping could be heard coming from her. Then a sadistic, but very familiar voice was heard coming from her, that sent chills up and down the Senshi's spines. "Bravo! Bravo! A stellar performance! Now let us have some real fun! HEHEHE........HAHAHAHA!" They all looked at her stunned. Rei especially couldn't believe her ears. 'It can't be... No it can't.' The figure turned around to reveal who she was. At first they didn't recognise her. Her yellow eyes showed an only madness and bloodlust. Her insane smile seemed to split her face. Her face...it was how they knew it was her. Rei took a step forward and whispered, ".......Usagi."

Cliffhanger! I know I am soo evil! I have been busy lately! Hell I am on another continent. Hopefully I can get you knew chapters quicker. Sorry for the wait. Anyway enjoy and have a good day!


	5. Trashed and Scattered

I do not own Sailor Moon.

I am not making any money off of this.

Usagi gave the Sailor Senshi a twisted smile. "So....You remember me. I am glad! Did you miss me? Did ya?! Did ya?! Because I missed all of you!" Her smile soon turned into a frown. She said in a low voice. "Oh yes. I missed all of you......you wouldn't believe how much I have missed all of you." Her frown was once again replaced with a smile. Venus started to walk up towards her. "Usagi? It is you! My god your alive!" Jupiter started to walk towards her as well. "You scared the shit out of us girl! How did you...never mind all that matters is your alive!" Uranus was about to run over and hug her Hime but Neptune placed a hand on her wrist stopping her. Uranus looked over at Neptune, but Neptune kept her gaze on Usagi, a look of unease. Uranus looked at Usagi more closely. Her smile was nothing he thought she would see on her Koneko. It lacked any happiness besides insanity. It held violence, and anger. Her yellow eyes only made her features all the more terrifying. "Koneko....Is that really you?" Jupiter and Venus stopped halfway after hearing this and looked at Usagi closer. They then could see why Uranus had asked. Usagi only laughed. "Of course it is me! Who else could it be. I mean who else do you know that you betrayed and abused without a care about the pain you inflicted?!" The scouts looked at her with a confused look. Mercury spoke first. "Abused and betrayed? What do you mean Usagi. We have been worried about you since you were taken. We would never hurt you! You know that!" Usagi turned her back to them. "LIARS! All you ever did was torment and hurt me! If my master didn't save me. I would have been killed from all of you!" The scouts had tears in their eyes. What had happened to her?

Mars was actually sobbing. She couldn't take this. Her love was back, but she wasn't her love anymore. She had enough. "You did all this didn't you? Usako! How could you?! What did they do to you?! Usako come back to us!" Usagi turned and gave Mars a smirk. "Usako? Since when did you start calling me that Mars?" Usagi started to concentrate a little more on Mars. "Ooooohoho. You wanted me like that didn't you now?" Usagi went into a sexy pose. "All you had to do was ask. You didn't have to turn your sexual frustration into abuse, my dear Mars." The rest of the scouts looked over at Mars and Usagi in surprise. Venus was aware of Mars' love for Usagi, but how did Usagi know. "How did you know of her feelings?" Usagi waved her finger. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Venus. I can sense all sort of emotions since my time in the Circle of Anger. Also my time in the Circle of Lust has allowed me to be especially aware of desires" Pluto spoke next. "Circles of Anger and Lust? Where did they take you Hime?" Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. 'Isn't it obvious? I spent my last two months in Hell itself. Of course in doing so I gained power beyond my imagination. Training in the Circles of Hell has made me strong. I must thank all of you! If it wasn't for you and all my families betrayal and hate, I never would have gained this power. With that I have already forgiven you." The Senshi gasped upon hearing this. She had been in Hell? Saturn looked at her confused. "Forgiven us? Then you must stop this Hime!" Usagi walked over to a corpse of a little girl. She poked at it with her foot. "Stop this? Hmhmhmhm. Nothing can stop this. They are all destined to burn anyway. Is it a wonder when I was there that the dead overflowed into Hell? Obviously there seems to be more souls arriving there then in Paradise. I believe the cruel God has forsaken his children into torment. It wasn't Lucifer who created Hell." Neptune looked at Usagi in disbelief. "They have twisted your mind Hime. Fight it! It is all lies. You would always believe in hope, and saving others, even if they didn't deserve to be saved."

Usagi looked back at all of them. Her wicked grin returned. "Even though I have forgiven you for what you did to me. I was told by my master to come here and dash all of your hopes. I will not kill any of you for now! Besides! I want to have some fun! And you guys are the only ones who can give me that!" Usagi drew out both of her swords. "Well shall we let this suffering begin?!"

Usagi kicked the corpse of the dead little girl at Jupiter, who was able to block it. However it was only a distraction, Usagi was in front of her in a flash and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to her head, knocking her into a car. She then sent a blast of dark lightning into both Neptune and Uranus who both were sent a few feet away gasping in pain. She looked at Venus next. "Usagi! Don't make me do this! Usagi!" Usagi chuckled, "Give it to me! Give me your best shot! "She started tapping her foot impatiently "I'm waiting!" Venus took that as her cue to attack. "Venus Love Me Chain!" Usagi watched the attack with a grin. At the last instant she disappeared then reappeared behind Venus. "Boo!" She whispered in her ear before grabbing her by the hair and placing a knee in her back. Venus screamed in pain. Mercury tried to scan Usagi, yet nothing was showing up on her computer. It was like she had no weak points. Usagi saw Mercury standing there. "Still playing on you computer? What trying to get a high score on minesweeper on there? You might as well because I have no weakness." Mercury took the hint and she was about ready to attack until, "Silent Glaive Surprise!" "Dead Scream!" both attacks were sent towards Usagi. Usagi smiled and quickly deflected the attacks with her swords. Sending them into the sky. Saturn and Pluto could not believe it. Usagi looked at them with a grin. "Well at least you got me to use my swords. Congrats!" With a flick of her wrists her swords morphed into scythes and she was then behind Saturn and Pluto. She slashed at both of them cutting there backs. Not deep enough to kill them, but enough to cause pain. The cuts felt like they were on fire. Pluto and Saturn were on the ground groaning. Usagi placed her swords on her back again. She then lit up another cigarette. "I don't think I will really be needing any weapons to play with you guys. Kinda pathetic isn't it?" Mercury had seen enough. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The attack was sent towards Usagi, who jumped over it at the last second. Usagi looked back were the attack hit a car and froze it. "Was that supposed to cool me off? Let me show you a real cool attack!" Usagi raised her hand in the air and yelled, "Cocytus Tear!" A large spike of ice formed above her hand. "Dodge this if you can!" The spike was sent hurled towards Mercury, who was able to jump out of the way, but the spike shattered into hundreds of shards which cut into her skin. When it was over she had many cuts all over her body, and each one felt like an icy burn. Mercury fell to her knees.

Mars was only standing there this whole time. Denying everything she was seeing. 'It can't be true. It just can't' Usagi looked over at her. "Are you going to get in on the action? Or are you just going to stand there on the sidelines pouting all day?" Usagi flicked her cigarette at Mars which hit her on the forehead. Mars closed her eyes, when she opened them Usagi had embraced her from behind. Usagi whispered in her ear. "Tell me my angel of fire. Why do you refuse to fight?" Mars couldn't help but get shivers up her spine from her voice. "I will not fight you Usagi. I won't harm you. You have to fight whatever mind control they have over you." Usagi giggled in her ear. "My dear Pyro. They have no control over my mind. What you see is truly me. Well since you are so reluctant to fight, even though I am causing your other friends pain. Maybe I can use you for some different form of entertainment." Usagi reached down and started to fondle Mars' breasts, as she licked and nibbled her neck. Mars' mind was a mess. All she could do was moan in pleasure, which caused Usagi to grin even wider. "You like this, don't you? My time in the Circle of Lust has showed me many other things I could do to you. Want to see them?"

"Deep Submerge!" The attack was sent directly at Usagi who dodge it as if it was nothing. The attack also barely missed Mars as well. Usagi looked back to see Neptune getting ready for another attack. Usagi smirked at Neptune. "Were you trying a sneak attack? I knew what you were up to the whole time. Fucking shit! Couldn't you see I was busy?" The other Senshi except for Mars soon were by Neptune's side. They cringed when they heard Usagi curse. Never had any one of them the whole time they knew her had heard her curse. It just sounded wrong coming out of her mouth. "Oh me. Oh my. Neptune if you wanted to join us soo bad all you had to do was ask. I gladly would have let you. In fact any one of you girls would do." Usagi gave them a sexy smile. Neptune looked over at Mars who was still on her knees. "Mars...This is not the one you love! She is no longer Usagi! Wake up! The Usagi you love would never do this!" Usagi looked back at Mars. "Oh poor baby. Don't live in denial Mars. I am Usagi. The one you love is a demon!" Usagi looked back at the others. "Now. Where were we? Oh yes! I was going to punish you for you poor timing! Shame on you!"

Usagi was instantly between the Senshi and started to use a fast variety of kicks and punches. Each strike the Senshi could barely see, it was so fast. The last one standing was Jupiter, but barely. Usagi gave her a leg sweep knocking her face first into the ground. She then painfully grabbed her ponytail of hair causing Jupiter to cry out. "Don't worry. Like I said I won't kill any of you tonight. But I can still beat the shit out of you!" She tightened her hold on Jupiter's hair. "Hmmmm. Such silky nice hair. Maybe I should rip it out!"

Suddenly a rose was sent flying towards Usagi. Usagi looked up and caught it in the last instant. She looked up and saw the figure it came from on a steel rail above her. "Well if it isn't the Masked Motherfucker. How have you been my dear ex? You look a little pale. Did your favorite pet rose die?" Tuxedo Kamen jumped down and looked at Usagi with a sad and pleading look. "Usako. Please stop this. I am sorry about breaking up with you. Just stop this now and we can be together again. I promise you when I broke up with you it was only to protect you. I will make sure to always be with you." Usagi gave Tuxedo Kamen a look of fake surprise. "Usako? Interesting, so many people are calling me that these days." Tuxedo Kamen looked at her in surprise. Usagi started to laugh an insane laugh. "What didn't Mars tell you?! Didn't she tell you that she has the hots for me?! As for the whole getting back with you thing. My answer to that is, are you fucking kidding me? Besides I hate flowers, and a pompous rose boy such as you simply isn't my type. I mean broke up with me to protect me? What are you some kind of fucking retard?!" Usagi threw the rose back at Tuxedo Kamen, it impaled him in the shoulder, which caused him to yelp in pain. She was then in front of him. She grabbed him by the sides of his head and sent her knee upwards, and his head downwards smashing her knee in his face. This broke his nose. She then grabbed one his arms and jumped up with him in the air. She then brought him down on one of the cars scattered in the street smashing the car from the impact, knocking Tuxedo Kamen unconscious.

Usagi whispered in Tuxedo Kamen's ear, "I said I would let the Senshi live for now. You however can die." Usagi brought out one of her swords. Then pointed it at his heart. "Mars Fireball!" Usagi looked over at the noise as a charm was stuck right to her forehead. Usagi felt a slight tingle but nothing more. She started to laugh as she reached up and ripped the useless piece of paper off her head. "Your pathetic charms can't harm me. Why did you think I didn't even dodge?" Mars looked at her with a look of surprise. 'Why didn't it work. Was it not powerful enough?' Was all Mars thought. "Hey pyro! Wanna see how you really play with fire?!" Usagi started to gather what looked like black flame in her hand. "Dark Inferno!" She sent the fireball towards Mars. All Mars could do was brace herself against the attack. However the fireball exploded and the shockwave knocked Mars back a distance. The heat was still good enough to burn her, but not bad enough for it to be permanent.

The rest of the Senshi started to get up and walk towards Mars. Tuxedo Kamen also started to wake up. He then jumped over Usagi, who didn't even attempt to chase him, and over to the Senshi. "Well guys anybody got a strategy on how to take her down?" Venus said exhaustedly. Jupiter just shook her head. "Every move we make against her she dodges. Almost like we are moving in slow motion. Mercury you have a plan?" Mercury shook her head. "I haven't even got a clue on how we are going to stop her. It is like she can read our minds. She knows our strategies from when she was a Senshi and our moves." Uranus punched her fist into her palm. "Damn why couldn't she just still have her old powers? Like the super crying or something. All of us might have stood a chance" Usagi interrupted their little meeting. "Super crying?! Why my dear Uranus I still have that move! Well another form of it. Let me show you!" With that Usagi drew in a large breath of air and screamed. It was so loud the middle of the bridge were she was standing was starting to crumble from the shockwave it was producing. The shockwave started to move towards the Senshi. "Oh my God! Run!" Was all Venus could say. They started running towards the end of the bridge the shockwave on close behind. The shockwave destroyed everything it touched cars, corpses, and the bridge itself.

When they got to the end of the bridge they looked back the shockwave was still coming towards them and it seemed it was about to catch them. Then it vanished suddenly. All of the Senshi gave a deep sigh of relief. Then they heard someone clear their throat. Usagi was leaning against a sign post a few feet in front of them. "What took you guys so long? Wow with as slow as you guys are, no wonder I was able to kill so many people here. Any who I am hungry, and I am getting bored with you tonight. So until next time! Tata!" With that Usagi disappeared in a surge of black mist. The Senshi looked at the spot were she was last standing. Then they all started to cry silently.

Chapter five is done! Sooner than I thought! WOOOOHOOOOOO! Mommy my fingers hurt! I hope you guys like it! I told you it is dark. Let the record show. I did warn you! Well read and review. Anyway till next time!


	6. Brompton Cocktail

I do not own Sailor Moon.

I am not making money from this.

Usagi entered the her chamber prepared for her by the Black Moon Family. It was pitch black yet she could see like it was day. A transparent image of Malphas appeared in front of her all of a sudden. Usagi got on one knee and bowed her head. "Master. It has been done. I believe I caused the Senshi much pain and sorrow." Malphas grinned at his apprentice. "Good. Good my sweet apprentice. I want you to attack them again within the week. Do not kill them yet though. I am sure you want them to feel the agony you had felt over the last two months. Death can be such an easy escape for some." Usagi looked up at her master, then nodded her head. "What of the Black Moon Family and Wiseman? I doubt that they will keep going along with our plans for much longer." Malphas put a hand to his chin. "Wiseman and his pawns are as far as I am concerned....expendable. Let them live for a little while longer. As soon as they disobey us. Kill them." Usagi gave her master a smirk. "Yes master." The image of Malphas soon disappeared after that. Usagi stood up and laughed. "Well Wiseman. It seems I only have to put up with your shit for only a little while longer."

Usagi soon left her chamber. She still hadn't eaten since well before her "playtime" with the Senshi. Now she needed food. However on her way over to raid the Black Moon's Palace kitchen she ran into Emerald. Emerald stopped when she saw her and gave her an angry glare. Usagi just ignored her. She had more important issues than to deal with this bitch. However Emerald decided foolishly not to leave it at that. She ran up in front of Usagi still showing a face of anger. "Our two best youma are dead. And the Senshi still live because of you. Even though you had them at your feet. You listen to your master like a true dog, it is pathetic! You should have killed them regardless!" Emerald yelled. Usagi just gave her an expressionless look. "Oh Emerald. Didn't anyone ever tell you that silence is golden. I mean you really should keep that big mouth of yours shut. It will get you into trouble." With that Usagi painfully grabbed one of Emeralds breasts. She shouted in pain. Usagi quickly grabbed hold of her tongue. "I should just rip the problem out at the source. Give me a good reason not to!" Usagi was looking at Emerald with a menacing smile. "Well spill it out already!" Emerald looked at her in disbelief. She said with the best of her ability to speak while her tongue was being held. "Because if you do this. You will bring the wrath of the Black Moon Family on you." Usagi was still smiling, but she let go of Emerald before kicking her painfully in the stomach. "Hmhmhmhm! I don't feel threatened by you or that scum of a family. I could fuck and kill every single one of you with out breaking a sweat. So with this little bit of info maybe you should just do as I say from now on if you want to stay looking gorgeous for your precious Diamond." Usagi started to walk away, but stopped suddenly. She looked back at Emerald who was still trembling on the floor. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go to the kitchen and get me something to eat?"

Rei was walking home from school with the rest of the Inners. It had been four days since Usagi attacked them on the bridge. Their Senshi powers had the benefit of accelerated healing, which was to say the least very useful. They talked very little on the way so far. Having their leader and good friend attack and harm them was something none of them were prepared for. At their last meeting they had to send Chibi-Usa into another room, far from hearing range. They didn't want her to hear about how her future mother had turned towards evil. The child was already on the edge since Usagi's disappearance. She didn't really show it all to often. Yet one could see she didn't smile as often, and she would look out the window almost as if she was looking for her.

Rei was also close to her breaking point. Her love had returned as a monster. Her sweet, innocent Usako, killing people, and harming them. Yet the thing that had been the most painful. Usagi had enjoyed every minute of it. Her sadistic laugh, and her insane smile would forever be burned in her mind. Things that should have never come from her mouth, or show on her face. She saw nothing but insanity, and hate in her eyes. Her eyes. They had been twisted from a beautiful bright blue to a glowing yellow. another thing that would be burned in Rei's memories. She now walked with her friends. The question had crossed her mind once, as she was sure it had crossed everyone else's. If they can't get her to come back to them, will they have to kill her to save others? If they can. She obviously had no trouble at all bringing them to their knees. It was only a quick thought in her head. She knew she could never kill her love. And she was sure the other Senshi would not be able to either. There had to be a way to release her from the lies. Suddenly Rei sensed a terrible dark aura. She stopped abruptly causing all the other Inners to look at her strangely. "What is it Rei?" Lita asked. Rei looked terrified for a few seconds before she finally told them, "Usagi is back." The others faces held the same fear as Rei's.

Usagi was leaning against a sign post at an intersection. She was waiting for the Senshi. She knew she didn't have to do much to get their attention. Rei would easily be able to sense her dark aura. It would only be a matter of time now, before they arrived. She started to tap her foot impatiently. "Damn they just don't have any sense of urgency do they?" She looked around at the intersection for anything to catch her interest. People avoided walking near her. Like they felt that something about her was terribily wrong. Her swords were hidden in her subspace pocket so she wasn't too obvious to the masses. She had decided on a more subtle approach for now anyway. She then caught a glimpse of pink in the corner of her eye. When she looked over on the other side of the street, she was able to confirm her suspicions. She smiled a wicked smile. "Now this might be amusing!"

Chibi-Usa was on her way home from school. The same look of depression on her face since Usagi was kidnapped. Things just were not the same. Chibi-Usa had known about Usagi being her future mother some time ago. Even though she acted like a brat and was a pain to Usagi. She only did it for attention. She loved her mother more than anything, and she would make sure that she is safe. She would find a way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large shadow that cast itself over her. She didn't look up, till she heard a familiar voice. It couldn't be her. The voice also sounded wrong, wicked and psychotic. "Well look who we have here! Oh what do you have there? A test? Give it to me! I wanna see it!" Chibi-Usa's math test was yanked from her hand before she could blink. She looked up at the woman defiantly and shouted, "Hey you big bully! Give that back!" Usagi just held her back with her hand on her Chibi-Usa's forehead. To anyone walking by, it was just a bully picking on a little girl. Usagi looked at Chib-Usa's test. "Wow an "A"! Good job! Bet your mother will be proud!" Chibi-Usa stopped struggling and looked up at her tormentor with tears in her eyes. Usagi only grinned at her. 'Oh this is too rich! She doesn't recognize me yet!' Usagi handed her test back to her. Then Usagi grabbed her painfully by her hair causing her to cry out, and held her up to face level. Chibi-Usa was terrified of this person now. She didn't know what she would do to her."Unfortunately as you mom I am still very displeased with you." Chib-Usa gasped in horror. She looked at this psychotic woman's face even closer, and it was then that she could recognize her. "M-Mommy?!" Usagi put on a mocking face of sympathy. "Oh now you call me mother. Well I have something to tell you. I don't love you! How could I love a snotty, crying, pathetic little bitch like you?! My question is. Why are you even here?! I mean I don't plan to be doing the horizontal tango with that pathetic excuse of a man you call a father anytime in the future. Yet you still live. How is that?" Usagi tightened her hold on Chibi-Usa's hair. "Well then! Technically you are a dead person already. Far be for me to disrupt things. So let's say we start early!" Usagi was ready to just bash her brains into the sidewalk until a women shouted from behind her. "Hey! Stop hurting that little girl! What did she ever do to you?!" Usagi just looked back at the woman with a sneer. "This little soon to be a greasy stain on the pavement did more to me than what I am about to do to you." With that Usagi pointed her finger at the woman. Suddenly a bolt of dark lightning shot from her finger and went throught the woman's forehead practically causing her head to explode. People around the area started to scream, and run away in a panic. Usagi started to laugh. "Wowza! Now that was a real fucking bad migraine!"

Chibi-Usa started to whimper at seeing the twitching corpse. Still spurting blood from what was left of it's head. This couldn't be happening. Her mother's past self was going to kill her. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She then wet herself. Usagi looked back at her. "So still can't control that little problem of yours? Didn't I potty train you in the future? Oh well! Time for a game! Do you like soccer Chibi-Usa?! Wanna play! It's simple! All you have to do is lay there and be my ball! Let's start I need something to do before the Senshi arrive!" Usagi dropped Chibi-Usa down, her foot swiftly kicked her across the other side of the street. Chibi-Usa hit the building on the other side painfully. She was almost knocked unconcious. Usagi jumped over to her. "I would call that a goal!" Usagi started to knudge her with her foot. "Hey! Don't die on me now! I need you to at least stay awake for the coup de gras! Anyways! If I make this next one it is for the game! Ready?!"

Usagi started to run towards Chibi-Usa. This kick was intended to be the finishing blow. When all of a sudden she was interrupted. "Jupiter Thunder!" Usagi jumped back to avoid the attack. "Crescent Beam!" Usagi merely jumped back again to avoid another attack soon after. Usagi looked over on the other side of the street to see the four Inner Senshi. They were all ready to attack. Usagi huffed in fake annoyance. "Foul! Were was the ref on that one?! Rei shouted over to her. "Usagi! That is enough! She is your future daughter for God's sake! How can you be doing this to her?!" Usagi chuckled. "God. Hmhmhmhm. If God truly did care for his children he would stop a monster such as myself from doing this to her." Rei cringed. Usagi started to walk over to Chibi-Usa. Rei wouldn't have none of it. "Mar's Fire!" Usagi jumped out of the way. "You know that is pretty handy trick for making smores. Should I show you that flame attack of mine again? This time I have a living target." Usagi held her hand open towards Chibi-Usa. "We'll see how she looks well done!" Usagi was once again interrupted. "Mercury Bubbles!" Usagi held her hand down. She smiled. 'They think they are so clever. I can still see them. Oh well I will humor them for a minute.' She saw Mercury run over and grab Chibi-Usa, then run off out of sight. No doubt to hide her. She then saw Mars preparing another fire attack while Jupiter and Venus were closing in on her fast. One from the front and one from behind. When they were within reach she jumped in the air and did the splits, planting her feet in both of their faces. This knocked them easily to the ground. Rei was surprised that Usagi could see them. Usagi took this chance to run up to Rei and punch her painfully in the stomach. Rei fell to her knees gasping for breath.

Usagi went tilted Rei's face upward with her foot. Making Rei to look into her eyes. "Hurts doesn't it? It is still nothing to what I felt. This is not even the tip of the iceberg for that." Usagi then kicked Rei hard in the side. She then put her foot down on the center of her back. "I won't kill any of you this time again. But there is soo much I could do to all of you. Like right now! If I wanted to I could paralyze you for life." Rei closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact. It never came. Since Mercury had caught Usagi's attention. "What are you going to do bookworm?! Try to freeze me again? Out of all the Senshi I always thought you were the most pathetic!" Mercury still kept her face expressionless. She then prepared an attack. "Mercury Ice Bubbles!" Usagi chuckled, "This shit again?! Same attack only it freezes you. Big whup!" Usagi jumped over it easily enough, however. "Dead Scream!" The attack was hurled right at her. Usagi eyes got a little bigger at this. "Whoa!" She teleported just in time. The attack wouldn't have killed her. But it would have stung to say the least.

Usagi looked over again at were Mercury was standing. The Outers then jumped from the building they were hiding, and stood behind her. The other Senshi started to gather around them besides Venus. She thought she was being tricky by staying on Usagi's flank. The Senshi then started to surround her. Venus yelled from behind her. "Give up Usagi! We have you surrounded and outnumbered!" Usagi scoffed. "As I remember you guys had numbers on your side last time we played, and it still didn't do jack shit." With that Venus charged ready to deliver a blow to Usagi's back. Usagi jumped up and vomitted on Venus' face. Venus stood there stunned until Usagi knocked her back with a kick to the chest. Usagi started to laugh as Venus got up. The shocked and mortified look still on her face. "Y-You puked on me! Gross! Get it off!" Usagi started to laugh uncontrollably. Tears were even coming out of her eyes. "Did you enjoy my lunch as much as I did Venus?! A little trick from the Third Circle."

Jupiter looked at the mess on Venus, and looked away disgusted. Venus was frantically trying to brush the vomit off. Jupiter then looked at Usagi who was still practically rolling on the ground. "That is sick Usagi. I think I need to teach you some manners! Are you ready?!" Usagi stopped laughing and just stood there her arms open. "Anytime you are sweetheart." Jupiter jumped in throwing punches and kicks as hard as she could. None of them were connecting as Usagi seemed to dodge them effortlessly. Uranus also jumped in doing the same. Once again Usagi was still dodging them without an effort. Mars stood ready to send an attack towards Usagi. She looked for the right moment. Usagi had her back towards her. 'Now!' "Mars Flame Sniper!" The attack was sent towards Usagi's back. It looked like it was going to connect, until Usagi teleported at the last moment. She then appeared behind Mars. She whispered in her ear. "That was good my fiery raven. Almost had me. Still you are wy to predictable."

Mars swung back with a backhand but Usagi caught it with out a problem. She started to put some pressure on Mars' wrist. Mars started to drop to her knees when the pain shot up her arm. She then started to hear her wrist pop and crack. Neptune and Saturn were the closest so they ran up ready to get Usagi off of Mars. Neptune swung a kick at Usagi who blocked with her other arm, while Saturn swung her glaive at her face. Usagi dodged Saturn's attempt at cutting her, she then threw Neptune into Saturn knocking them both into a building. She then threw Mars at the advancing Uranus and Jupiter. Usagi then raised her arms and sent bolts of dark lightning into both piles of girls. They all screamed in pain.

After they were knocked unconscious she looked over at Pluto, Mercury, and Venus. Usagi turned her back to the three of them and said, "Well are you three just going to stand there or are we going to dance?" With that all three attacked. Usagi looked at them then belched. She then blew her breath. It was glowing a bright red and it went directly at the three. When it reached them it caused a painful burning feeling all over were the foul vapor touched. All three of them fell to the ground screaming. The pain was unbearable.

Usagi started to laugh at her fallen former friends. "Well you tried! A for effort! But just like before, not even close!" Suddenly three energy attacks were sent hurling towards the Senshi. Usagi saw them coming and she quickly brought up an energy shield to block the deadly attacks. She then looked up at the offenders with a look of pure rage. "Who dares?! Who dares to fuck with my prey?!" Three youma stood there looking nervous from the glare Usagi was sending them. "The Black Moon Family sent you I am assuming? Well that was their last mistake. I told them to leave the Senshi to me." She then appeared in front of the three youma and jumped on top of the one in the middle before anyone of them could blink. She then grabbed both sides of his head and ripped it off. Blood sprayed all over her and the other two nerves and spinal chord still attached she threw the head at the one to her right, knocking the youma on the ground. Usagi jumped on top of the youma's chest crushing it's ribs. The youma roared in pain. Which gave Usagi a moment to grab the top and lower jaw. She then pulled the bottom jaw down while the upper jaw up, causing the head to practically split in half. The other youma was terrified. It tried to run as fast as it could but Usagi just stood there and pointed a finger at it. She then fired a spear looking crimson beam of energy towards it. The beam pierced the youma's stomach causing it's bile to spill in it's insides. As it howled in pain, Usagi walked up to it and fired a stream of dark fire on it. It screamed in agony as it was burned alive. Then silence. A pile of ash and bones left were it once was.

Usagi lit a cigarette, and huffed on it angrily. "I told them! I even used small words for them to understand! Obviously they must be fucking each other in the ear holes because they must have jizz in their ears for them not to listen. Well this is as a good excuse as any to kill them. Not like I needed one." She then turned around towards the Senshi, who were starting to come to. She then gave them the middle finger and said, "Well motherfuckers! I am sorry to cut fun time short! But I need to go spank some dumb shitheads. Busy, busy busy! Later!" With that she disappeared.

Oh Yeah chapter six! How are all of you doing?! Enjoying the fic so far? I hope so. This is my first one so it might not be that good. Oh well I still hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy typing it. Thanks everybody! Read and Review!


	7. Betrayed

StaticXexx: I do not own Sailor Moon. Mmmmmk?

Demon Usagi: Of course you don't own me! Nobody owns me!

I should strangle you with your guts for even thinking it!

StaticXexx: Oh Shit!! I didn't think it! I swear! Besides doesn't Malphas

own you as an apprentice?

Usagi slash

StaticXexx: OOOOUUUUUUUCHHHH!!!!

Usagi: See? Now what did you learn here?

StaticXexx: Nobody owns you?

Usagi: RIGHT!!! Your prize is.............a slice to the face!!

StaticXexx: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As the Senshi started to wake up from their unconsciousness, they looked all over for Usagi. Saturn gave a sigh of relief, "She is gone." Mercury also sighed. "That was rough. I don't think we even could stand a chance against her....period." Venus nodded her head. "Even her belches are dangerous! How can we even hope to compete with that?" Mars just stared at the spot were Usagi stood before she disappeared again with a look of sadness. Jupiter walked up to her side and hugged her. She then let go and told her, "Don't worry. We'll get her back. You just gotta keep hoping for the best. I know our Usagi is in there somewhere. I just know it." Mars gave Jupiter a small smile. "Thank you. It's just I keep thinking all of this is my fault. If I would have just been there to protect her, none of this would be happening. I failed........I failed us all. But most of all. I failed her." Neptune walked up to her and shook her. "How dare you even think that this is your fault! The only one who is at fault is the monsters who did this to our Hime. No one else's! It won't do us any good if you just stand there and blame yourself!" Mars looked up at Neptune. "I'll do my best. Neptune......thank you." Neptune smiled at her. "Your welcome. Like Jupiter said. Do not give up hope. We will save her." Uranus just kicked a can down the street. "If we can survive that long. I mean you heard her? She was just holding back to have fun with us. What happens when she decides it is time to kill us? We don't even stand a chance against her when she is toying with us. When she gets serious we are as good as dead."

Pluto finally spoke up. "There may be a way." All the Senshi were silent. They looked at Pluto in surprise. Uranus huffed, "You waited till now just to tell us this?! I mean kind of a delayed reaction on your part Pluto!" Pluto just kept her face straight. "I waited to make sure we couldn't get through to her. Also I was hoping we could reach her so we would not have to resort to possibly killing her. The situation is just that dire. The whole world is threatened by her, not just us. There are weapons from the ancient kingdoms of our planets that have lied dormant for a millenia. There power is great, yet the training to yield them properly will probably be the most difficult we have faced thus far. To use them to their full potential takes great discipline and strength. So we need to train in a place were time doesn't have a meaning." Jupiter's curiosity got the best of her. "Where is that Pluto?" Pluto paused for a moment. "Remember when Usagi told us she trained in Hell? That she was able to gain all her power from training and traveling through the Nine Circles of Hell? The reason she was able to gain such immense power in two months is because in a place like Hell, time does not exist. A minute can feel like an eternity. Just think what two months would feel like." Venus just shivered visible for a second. "I don't even think I would want to. I mean imagine the souls getting punished down there. It would just crush you not knowing how long you have really been there. I mean creepy!" Mercury just glared at Venus. Jupiter asked with worry in her voice. "We don't have to go to Hell do we?" Pluto just gave a small smile. "Of course not. There is a place in the time stream that has the same effects of the slowing of time as in Hell. However we will only have one week to do so. Since it will not be able to handle all eight of us for a long period of time before it collapses." Mars looked up with fire in her eyes. "So as soon as we arrive. We need to not screw around and make our training count. That means no time for fun! That is for all of you!" Neptune looked over at Mars. "We understand Mars. No need to remind us." She looked over at Pluto. "So how do we get these weapons?" Pluto gave her a smile. "That is the easy part. They are in the Time Stream with me. It will not take long at all." Uranus threw her fist in the air. "YEAH! Let's do this! I am ready anytime!"

They were interrupted suddenly by a sob. They looked over and saw Chibi-Usa with her arms wrapped around herself, crying. She looked at them with tear filled eyes. "Why......why did mommy do that? Why is she evil now?" Mars walked over to Chibi-Usa and crouched down to give her a hug. Chibi-Usa just kept crying. "Was it because I was bad? That I was so mean to her? I am soo sorry. I want her back." Mars stroked her back in a soothing gesture. "No no sweetheart. It isn't your fault. It was some bad people who made her this way. Not you or any of us are at fault." Chibi-Usa still sobbed. "She said she doesn't love me. That I was disgusting to her." Mars looked at her with a determined look in her eyes. "That is not true. She loves you I know it. Deep down she is still your mommy. This monster is not her. You know that. We need to do all that we can to save her." Chibi-Usa looked into Mars' eyes. "Your going to kill her are you?" Mars just looked away with a sad look on her face. Chibi-Usa felt a new wave of tears start to pour down her eyes. She started shaking Mars and screaming, "You can't! No! I know she is evil now! But it is just like you said it is not her fault! You can't kill her! Promise me you won't!" Mars didn't look at Chibi-Usa. "I promise you that is only if it comes to a last resort. But you have to understand Usa. She has become a very powerful threat to people. We might not have a choice." Mars could feel tears threaten to start once again. Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Promise me you won't! Promise! Promise!" She shouted. Mars then looked at her. Then she nodded her head. "Alright I promise"

Usagi stormed through the palace on the Black Moon. Every youma and servant she saw she quickly and viciously attacked and killed with her swords. The halls of the palace was filled with the screams of the dying. No matter what the youma did, it would still do nothing against her. "Good! Struggle! It is so much more fun to feel my victims squirm before they see oblivion!" After a few more minutes the screams stopped and all that was left was silence. Usagi looked down the hall. It was covered in blood and dismembered she thought there was no one left in the halls she started to walk towards the throne room. She then heard a whimper through one of the doors to a room. She stopped and started to walk towards the door. She kicked it as hard as she could. The room served as a storage room. It was dark, but that was no consequence for her. Another whimper. Usagi walked towards some boxes and threw them to the side. There was a shriek as a young female servant tried to run away. Usagi quickly grabbed the servants hair and turned her around. Usagi looked into the trembling woman's eyes. She looked to be about her age. She was a very attractive young woman. Usagi just grinned at her. She then dragged the girl by the hair into the hallway. "So trying to miss out on all the fun?" Usagi yanked on her hair painfully, causing a yelp from the girl. The girl started to cry more, and pleaded, "Please! Just let me go. I promise I will do anything! Just let me live! I swear!" Usagi tilted her chin up to look at her. "Let me ask you something. Do you believe we are destined to burn in the end?" The girl just stared at her with surprise and fear in her eyes. "I-I-I what do you mean?!" Usagi huffed. "It is a simple question silly! Do you believe people have a chance of going to Heaven when they die? Or are they just going to burn in Hell?" The girl was confused and terrified. This psychotic monstrosity who slaughtered almost everyone in the palace, had her at her mercy. If she had any mercy. The girl gave an answer. "I believe people create their own paths. I know there are people who are good enough to go to paradise. Otherwise the Universe would be a dark place with no hope." Usagi just stared at her. She then started to laugh. "That is funny coming from someone who practically works with demons herself! You are an odd one! Tell me your name!" The girl just stared. Then she figured it would be best to cooperate. "Sasha..." Usagi chuckled. "Well Sasha. Did I hear correctly that you would do anything for me?" Sasha's eyes got larger. "Y-Yes I did. And I will!" Usagi chuckled again. "Well then could you tell me if you make it to Heaven?" Sasha gasped. That was all she could do before a hand had punctured her chest and ripped her still beating heart out. Usagi held the heart in her hand. "I have another one in mind to keep as my pet. Can't have too many of them. They are hard to train. Especially when it comes to housebreaking!" With that Usagi started to walk towards the throne room.

Usagi found the doors locked. She quickly launched a dark fireball from her hands. The doors exploded in a cloud of shrapnel. Usagi then walked into the throne room, with a look of pure rage. "Knock Knock! Anybody home!? So tell me! Who was the one responsible for pissing in my kool-aid!?" Rubeus and Emerald were standing in front of her. They stood in fighting positions ready to attack. "Serenity! What is the meaning of this?!" Yelled Rubeus. Usagi snarled. "Oh I think you know. I told you I would handle the Senshi. No one else was to interfere. What part of that did you dip fucks not get?! Did I st-st-st-stutter?! Well your final strike has been used. Your out!" Usagi pulled out her swords and was ready to kill in a moment. Emerald then spoke, "I don't see why it mattered. You were going to kill them eventually. Might as well just finish it and be done. Instead you just pussy footed around! I just wanted to get the job done." Usagi turned her gaze at Emerald. "So am I correct in assuming it was you who gave the order?!" Emerald just grinned. "That's right bitch!" In an instant Usagi was in front of Emerald. With one powerful slash she cut her vertically down the middle. After a second Emerald split in half, a large burst of blood erupted when she fell apart. One half landed a couple feet away from Rubeus. Rubeus just looked on at what was left of Emerald in horror. "You! You goddam monster!" Usagi laughed. "Your right! God has damned me!" Rubeus launched an attack at Usagi. But to Usagi it was too easy to dodge it. She was in front of Rubeus this time. With both swords Usagi slashed and sliced off both of Rubeus' arms. Rubeus let out a loud bloodcurdling scream, and fell to his knees. Usagi picked up both of his blood gushing arms and used one to scratch her back. "Well now I have a backscratcher and a buttscratcher. Oh! By the way! You can start running any second now if you want!" Rubeus got up on shaky legs and tried to run from Usagi. Usagi however pointed her finger at his retreating form. "TIMES UP!" She then sent her Javelin Beam at him. It pierced the back of his head and went out of his left eye. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Usagi looked all over the throne room for the others. It only took her a moment to realise they were not there. She did know where they were. Usagi ran to a secret door behind a painting. She sent another dark fireball to destroy the fake wall. She then stepped into another large chamber. The moment she stepped into the room a ball of energy was sent towards her. "AHAHAHAHAH! Well well well! I have found the rats in the walls!" Saphire growled at her. He sent another attack at her, and once again she dodged it. Usagi soon teleported at Saphire's side, then sent an elbow painfully into his side. This caused Saphire to double over in pain. "Usagi grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. "Take comfort in knowing that your entire family line ends with me. By the hands of a true monster!" Usagi then placed her blade on his stomach and ran it across. Saphires guts and other innards spilled out soon after. His gasps of pain was soon filled with a gurgle as blood started to fill his throat. Usagi grabbed what appeared to be his liver, and licked it. "Hmmm you taste delicious!" Saphire only made a soft gurgle in response. "What was that?! You need to speak clearly! I can't understand you!" Usagi then impaled his head to the floor with one of her swords. Thus finishing him off. Usagi then took a large bite of the lump of meat in her hands. Shen then started to walk towards the end of the large chamber.

When she got the end of the chamber another locked door stood before her. She blew that one open to. Inside Diamond just stared at her. Usagi finished off the last of her meat. She licked her fingers and smiled at Diamond. "Well I must say. Your family tastes good. Fillet of Saphire might be one of my favorite dishes now." Diamond's facial expression turned into one of disgust and anger. "YOU!" Usagi grinned back at him. "Yes me." Diamond continued, "YOU FUCKING MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER! FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY! YOU HEAR ME?! PAY!!" Diamond launched a series of attacks at Usagi. Each one she dodged with relative ease. "Hey Diamond! Can you catch?!" Usagi then threw both her swords, they both twirled in a curve and then they reached their target, slicing off both of Diamond's legs above just above the knee. Both of his legs sprayed a generous portion of blood. Diamond started to back away from Usagi with a look of fear on his face. Usagi just calmly walked over to him like a predator playing with it's prey. "You are not Serenity. It is tragic that she could become such a beast. Please. Please just finish me off so I can keep the real Serenity the way she once was in my mind. Pure and angelic, not like you. A black hearted, insane creature of destruction. I pity you. What will you do when you destroy everything. You will be truly alone. And then you will be the biggest fool in the history of existence." Usagi placed her hand on the top of Diamonds head. "You think your suffering will end here. Hmhmhmhm! Your suffering has only just begun my naive prince." She then twisted his head so it was facing backwards, snapping his neck. "Well one more rat to hunt." Usagi then teleported.

Usagi had teleported a few feet behind Wiseman in his chamber. "So you betrayed us all I see. You defy me and Malphas. You can destroy me. But for this Malphas will surely kill you." Usagi only giggled. "You think Malphas doesn't approve of this? He was the one who told me to kill all of you when I basically felt like it. We gave you all a chance to stay out of our way. But you all fucked that up. Don't you feel like a dumbass right now?" Wiseman looked back at Usagi in shock. "No... It can't be. This isn't what I was promised! I was told I could live forever if I just helped Malphas open up a gate of Hell into this Universe by summoning the Death Phantom. I was doing what I was told to do. How dare he betray me!" Usagi smirked at Wiseman and chuckled. "Well you were doing a piss poor job, and seriously. You should know better than to trust a demon to keep his promises." Wiseman sent a bolt of dark energy at Usagi. Usagi just stood there and took the attack as if it was nothing. After a minute Wiseman stopped his attack. "That tickled. Check this out!" Usagi sent a bolt of dark thunder into Wiseman who collapsed onto the ground. His crystal ball rolled out of his hands. Usagi then stopped it with her foot. She then started to use it like a hacky sack, before she placed it under her foot and crushed it. "NO!" Wiseman cried out. He then started to crawl away from Usagi, trying in vain to escape. Usagi lept on Wiseman's back and pulled back his hood, to reveal just a skull. "Well it seems you haven't been eating enough. I mean you would make a supermodel envious." She then placed both hands on each side of his skull and started to place pressure on it. Wiseman started to scream the more pressure she put on his head. Then in an explosion of dust and skull fragments, she crushed it. Usagi just laughed while she dusted off her hands. "I think I will just move in to your guy's castle. I mean since it is now on the market."

The Sailor Senshi were teleported to the Time Stream. It had remained the same since the last time they were there. It was a wonder how Pluto was able to keep her sanity in such a boring place. "Follow me. The entrance to the Chronos Chamber is over here. When we get there I will give you all your weapons. Remember we only have one week to train. So make it count." They all nodded their heads. 'I will train as hard as I can to save my Usako. I would go through Hell to save her. Usako.....please come back to us. I will save you from the darkness. Then I want to be with you, I don't care what others think or about destiny. I want to remain with you forever. That is what will give me the strength to save you.' Pluto stopped in front of a white double door. "We are here. Prepare yourselves." She then opened the doors and a blinding light was all that they could see.

Usagi sat there on the throne drinking a large glass of wine from Diamonds wine cellar. "This shit is weak. I should have known pretty boy would be a lighweight." She then threw the cup to the other side of the chamber. A raspy cackle could be heard through the darkness. Then out of the darkness Malphas appeared before her. Usagi quickly bowed before her master. "Master! Welcome! Such a pleasant surprise." Malphas motioned for her to stand. "Ahh Usagi. Well done! Well done indeed! The Black Moon Family was only a hindrance. That pathetic Wiseman was living on borrowed time. Now it is time to deal with the Senshi. I think the time for playing games is over. Next time you see them I want you to kill them." Usagi only grinned wickedly. "Yes my master."

WOO! Finally my computer is fixed. What an ordeal. Sorry about the wait. My computer took a giant crap on me and died from it. Well that is what I get for having a six year old laptop. I get a new one this week! I am so happy! WOOHOOO. I hope I didn't piss anyone off with the wait. Sorry, sorry. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. MIA

I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters.

They belong to their rightful owners.

Now on with the fic!

Malphas grinned at Usagi before taking a seat in the now empty throne. "Well done my pupil! The Black Moon Family was only going to get in the way in the end. I just didn't expect you to have to kill them so soon." Usagi shrugged, "The faster the better. I was so sick of their constant whining. I mean it just gave me headaches. Anyway so you want me to finally kill the Senshi?" Malphas just nodded his head. "Yes my dear. They have got the message by now. With that they have suffered. So let's just put them in an early grave. What do you say?" Usagi once again just shrugged. "I say. Would you mind if I do it later? I mean right now I am tired. I haven't slept since I got back from Hell. Hard to when all you hear is whining from a bunch of worthless shits I was working with. Besides the problem of just killing them. What do I do after they are dead? I mean the people of Earth are not a challenge. As much as I like hearing the screams and seeing them being torn apart, they are just too easy. At least with the Senshi they put up a fight. I guess it had to come to this sooner or later." Malphas frowned at his apprentice. "Your entertainment means nothing when it comes to my plan Usagi. It is your destiny to do as I say! That is your purpose. Your only purpose." Usagi frowned but she kept her back to her master. 'My purpose? Destiny? Why does that bullshit sound so familiar? Tch whatever I will play follow the leader a little while longer I guess.' Usagi made sure to keep these thoughts in the back of her mind so Malphas couldn't read them. She then turned to look at her master with a smirk on her face. "Yes my master. I understand." Malphas' frown turned into a grin. "Good my dear. I agree with your request for a rest. Take a few days to recover. You have done exceptionally well. There is really not too much of a rush in dealing with the rest of the loose ends." With that Usagi bowed and walked out of the chamber to her room. Malphas started to think about his situation. 'Damn! She is starting to question my authority. This I cannot allow. She is powerful. Perhaps more powerful than myself. I cannot let her realize this. If she does she will be completely out of control. I must tread carefully if I am to keep an iron grip on my apprentice.'

Usagi teleported in front of Rei's shrine. It had been a week since she last fought the Senshi. Now it was time for her to stop playing with them, and stomp out their little lives. She figured she would start the day off by killing her absolute favorite first. Not only killing Mars, but maybe raping her then devouring her corpse after she was done playing with her. In fact she planned on doing that to all of them. She started to walk up the shrine stairs, trying to pinpoint Rei's aura. However she was unable to locate her aura at the shrine. 'Well maybe she is at the arcade. Let me just broaden my search a little.' She concentrated more on finding Rei's aura. She wasn't at the arcade. Usagi huffed and she concentrated even harder. Just trying to locate any of the Senshi's aura's. She couldn't sense any of them. At her level of concentration she should have encompassed the entire city. "Where are you my little mice? Come out, come out wherever you are." Usagi put more effort in concentrating but still could not sense them anywhere. 'Well seems like they just up and left without a trace. Hmmm. I would have hoped they had more guts than that. Instead they must have chicken shitted out and left town. Oh well they are just delaying the inevitable. I will find them. No matter how long it takes……I will find them. Oh well guess I might as well just kick back an relax for a little while then!' Usagi was about to teleport back to the palace when suddenly a voice in her head stopped her. "Usagi! Have you found the Senshi yet?" It was her master. She cringed. "No master. They are not even in the city. I am coming back to rethink on possible places they ran off to." She then heard a growl. "I will not except excuses! FInd them! And kill them! Search the entire damn planet if you have to, but find them and get rid of them quickly. And don't come back until you do. Do you understand?" Usagi growled about this. Malphas was pushing her patience lately. It seemed he thought he could just treat her like a fucking trained dog. 'Well keep it up asshole! This dog is going to bite the masters hand soon if you do!' Usagi pushed that thought deep in her mind. "Yes master. I understand. I will find them. It might take a little longer than expected." Usagi then felt the presence of her master leave her mind. "What eighteen wheeler got up his ass today I wonder? Well I will find them soon. But not too soon." Usagi then felt her stomach growl. "Hmmm. I am hungry. I think I could do with a chocolate malt for old times sake. And I know exactly the place to get some. Hmhmhmhm." Usagi then vanished from the temple grounds.

Usagi appeared in front of the arcade. She then placed her swords in her sub space pocket. Normally she wouldn't care about freaking humans out, but she wanted her shake to be made first. Before she killed Motoki anyway. When she entered the place the arcade suddenly became silent. Everyone in the arcade just stared at Usagi with fear. Usagi walked up to the counter and stared at Motoki, who nervously fidgeted. "U-um can I help you?" Usagi just grinned. "Why my dear Motoki you don't even recognize your number one customer? Shame, shame!" Motoki looked at her confused. He then looked at her face more closely. "U-Usagi? Usagi! Is that you? My god! Where have you been?" Motoki quickly went around the corner and hugged Usagi in a bear hug. Usagi was just tempted to slice Motoki's head off for that. 'Hey! Watch the personal bubble pal! Your lucky I am in a nice enough mood right now. Let's say I kill you later.' Motoki let her go and said, "Well where have you been Usa? You haven't been over here in a couple of months. I thought something happened to you. I didn't know what I would do without my favorite customer. It was getting way to boring around here." Usagi just shrugged. "I have been busy with some personal issues for the last couple months. Don't worry. They are about to be resolved so no biggie. So now that I am here how about a extra large chocolate shake, also everything on the menu to go with it. I promise after I eat to make things more interesting around here. Oh I promise." Motoki quickly walked behind the counter with a big smile on his face and started making her shake. Usagi took a seat in her usual place. Then Motoki was there with her shake. Much to her dismay he still wanted to talk to her. "So what have you really been up to lately? I mean you must have been real busy to not even contact me or the girls." Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "Did the girls talk to you?" Motoki nodded his head. "Yeah they told me you had to leave, but they had not heard from you yet. So? What were you up to?" Usagi took a sip of her shake. "Like I said it was something a little personal. It will be over with by today though, hopefully. So I thought I would kick back and relax before I got to the madness." Motoki smiled at her. "Yeah I hear you. School has been really taking a lot of my time lately. If I am not working here, I am doing homework. Oh well I can't expect to work here forever!" Usagi just looked at him with disinterest. Then she said to him in a cold voice. "Don't you have my food to start cooking?" Motoki gave her a surprised look, before he got up and went behind the counter.

Usagi was just lying back and enjoying her shake when the door opened suddenly to reveal. None other than Mamoru. Mamoru spotted her instantly and stormed up to her booth. "So what are you planning today Usagi? Going to kill a elementary school this time? Or did you gain back some of your mind that you lost?" Usagi gave him a wicked grin. "No, just here to kill you and the bitches. Probably the people in this arcade, depending on my service." Mamoru sat down across from her. "Usagi. Please listen to me. For what I did I am sorry. You must understand that. I thought I was making the right choice. I now realize I was wrong. Please Usa. You must wake up. Come back! It is not too late. I can save you if you let me." Usagi took a sip of her shake. "So you think that you can save me? What if I don't want to be saved? Did you ever think of that I am having just too much fucking fun with this?" Mamoru just stared at her. "I don't expect you to forgive me. But you must stop this. You always wanted to help people, no matter how wicked they may have been. You saw the good in everyone. You need to save yourself now. For everyone." Usagi laughed and said, "I know the real reason why you want me to go back to the way things were. I go back to the way things were. Then we go back to being lovey dovey king and queen. I know what you want. You want the power of ruling over the little sheeple of Crystal Tokyo. Well you can just forget about that little fantasy. Since I will make sure that never happens." Mamoru looked at her in surprise. "I-I never thought about that." Usagi scoffed, "Whatever! So anyway. Are you going to sit here and bother me for my entire meal? I mean you are just plain annoying! I tell you what. I will give you a head start. When I am done eating I will be coming after you. So you have plenty of time to pray to your insignificant god. So start running!"

Mamoru stood up with determination in his eyes and yelled, "I will not just give into you with fear! If it is a fight you want! Then let's get it over with!" Usagi chuckled. "Oh Mamoru. Are you so eager to die? You really should learn to fear me. I will teach you the reason why. Let's step outside where we can have more room!" They were soon outside and they both stepped into a deserted alley so Mamoru could transform. Usagi impatiently tapped her foot. "I am waiting. For someone who is not afraid of me. You sure a dragging this out." Mamoru grinned at her. "We'll see when the fight is over." With that he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and jumped from the alley onto a roof of a building. Usagi teleported to the same roof. Tuxedo Kamen started to lead her to the park by jumping from roof to roof. Usagi just played along. She had nothing really better to do.

When they arrived at the park Tuxedo Kamen was ready for her. Usagi just kept that insane grin. "You are going to regret interrupting my meal. For that I am going to make sure your death is especially painful." Tuxedo Kamen just chuckled. "Still pigging out Usagi? Guess things never change." Usagi scoffed, "Well, I will show you how some things do." Usagi was instantly in fro of Tuxedo Kamen and in a second kicked her leg up high enough to kick him in the face. Kamen was sent up in the air and fell onto the ground hard. He was able to recover quickly and threw six roses at Usagi. Each one she dodged as if the were standing still. He then threw another at her which she caught. She squeezed on the thorny stem hard enough for it to break the skin and start bleeding. "Is that all your capable of? Throwing flowers? Shit I could have gone to a greenhouse if I wanted that! You better find some new tricks or else you might as well just give up!" Kamen was getting pissed. There was a time when Usagi would stare at him with stars in her eyes, praising him on how cool and magnificent he was. Now she was mocking him. "I have more than that up my sleeve!" Kamen charged at her with his cane drawn ready for an attack. Usagi threw the rose that she caught back at him. The rose pierced his left eye. Kamen stumbled and rolled on the ground. He then got on his knees and started to yell in pain, grasping the rose trying to pull it out. Usagi walked up to with one of her swords drawn. She then cut of his hand that was still holding his cane. This caused Kamen to scream even louder. He tried to reach for his severed hand but Usagi just stepped on his other one. She then pushed down until she heard a loud crunch. This caused another fresh bout of screams. Usagi was done playing with this toy. She decided it was time to end it. She turned around and started to walk away. "Like I thought my sweet ex. An utter disappointment. How did you think you could satisfy me when we were together is a mystery to me, as well as what I saw in you back then. You are nothing more then a stamen sucking pretty boy. Pathetic. With that I say good bye." Usagi turned around raised her arm and yelled, "Winds Of Plague!" A large gust of wind sent Kamen flying through the air. A moment later he felt his leg getting sliced of then even more parts of him getting cut apart. He was unable to scream during this assault. When it was over Tuxedo Kamen was only bits and pieces falling into the lake. Usagi laughed an insane laugh. "I hope the fish like the taste of fuckwad! A fitting end for such a lump of shit." Usagi started to skip down the road humming the whole time. She then noticed she was in a very familiar neighborhood. Of course it was familiar. She had lived there her entire life for the most part. She looked over to see her house on about a block away. "Well I suppose I should pay the folks a visit. I mean they must be just dying to see me!" Usagi started to skip to her house.

The Tsukinos were sitting around in silence. Things had gone down hill for them since Usagi had disappeared two months ago. They still kept a sliver of hope for her safe return. But with each passing day their hopes diminished. Now they assumed the worst had happened. Kenji had found his work at the office to be slipping constantly. He just didn't care like he used to. He was warned last week from his boss to shape up or expect to be fired. Ikuko barely even talked any more. Her usual happy and extroverted self had done a complete reversal. Now she only talked when needed, and she never smiled. Shingo also did nothing anymore but go to his room. Only coming out for school and meals. He would never admit it, but he missed his sister and all her drama. The family missed the crazy days and her loving smile. Things just were not right in the household without Usagi.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood a young lady with blonde hair. Kenji and Ikuko were about to yell at the women for barging into their home, and to get out when Ikuko gasped. She got a good look at the girl's face and recognized it instantly. "Usagi! My Usagi!" Kenji took another look at the girl and he too gasped. "Usa! Oh god Usa! Thank god your back!" Shingo ran out to the hall and to see if it was true that his sister had returned. Usagi gave a smile that was as warm as she could make it appear. "Yes I am mom and dad. Why don't you come over and give your big girl a hug?" Kenji smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to ask. I was going to give you one anyway. I love you Usagi. Thank god your home." Kenji whispered. Usagi's face contorted into an evil grin. She whispered, "You can thank him when you get there. Father." In an instant Usagi's hand was thrust through Kenji's chest and bursted out of his back. She then pulled her arm back with his heart still in her hand, beating.

Time seemed to stand still for Ikuko and Shingo. When Ikuko saw the blood pouring out onto the floor, it registered. She let out a ear piercing scream. Usagi was in front of her instantly she put her hand in Ikuko's mouth and ripped out her tongue. "Shut up bitch. You know with all that nagging you did to me over the years. I always wanted to say that." Usagi dangled Ikuko's tongue in front of her. Ikuko tried to drag herself away from Usagi, but the blood loss was about to make her lose consciousness. Usagi then ripped a a chair leg out and aimed it at Ikuko's head. WIth a fierce thrust the chair leg impaled Ikuko through the skull. Shingo was frozen at the spot. His sister had just killed their parents. Usagi gave him a smirk and walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "So brother. How have you been. Do you like my gifts that I gave all of you. The gift of death never gets returned. Now where is that pink haired thunder cunt Chibi-Usa at? Hmmmm?" Shingo was terrified. "I-I-I don't know. Not here." Usagi chuckled, "Well obviously dipshit. Are you sure you don't know?" Shingo just wanted to run. Run as far away as his legs could take him. Usagi grasp tightened to the point of being painful. Shingo cried out. "I don't know! I swear! Please Sis stop! Don't do this!" Usagi stopped putting pressure on his shoulder. "Alright little brother I believe you. Well I guess there is nothing left to do but eat. Since my that dumbass Mamoru interrupted my lunch. I guess I will just eat you!" Shingo gasped. "Wha-wha-what do you mean?" Usagi giggled, "Isn't it obvious? I eat you up and you die!" Usagi opened her mouth. Her mouth got wider and wider to the point were it looked like her jaw was unhinged like a snake. It kept getting wider. All Shingo could do was watch in horror as her mouth engulfed his head. It then started to cover more of his body. She then lifted her head up when half of his body was still sticking out of her mouth. His feet kicking frantically. A minute later she had swallowed all of him. Her stomach had expanded substantially when she was finished eating him. Her stomach acids would have killed him instantly. "Well nothing to do now but sit here and wait for him to digest. I might as well take a couple hour nap." With that Usagi went up to her room to sleep off her big meal.

Sorry it took so long for the update guys. With my computer dying and between having to work all the time. Things have been pretty hellish. I will try to get an update up every week If I can. Well anyway! Have an awesome day!


	9. Unholy Confessions

I do not own Sailor Moon

So I am not making money from this.

Seriously I am not.

When Usagi finally woke up she skipped down the stairs and looked at both of her parents corpses. She then stuck her hand in a pool of her fathers blood, and wrote in big letters on the wall "Best Mom and Dad Ever". With what was left on her hand she started to lick off. When she left the house suddenly she felt a burning pain in her stomach. Usagi held onto her stomach with both hands and groaned. 'Oh fuck! I forgot about the side effects for using that power. Dammit!' She then felt her stomach churn. "Oh fuck!" Usagi ran like she never ran before, back up to the bathroom, yelling "oh fuck!" the whole time. She slammed the door and prepared herself for a rather rough next few minutes.

Thirty minutes later she left the bathroom. With a big sigh she started to walk down the stairs. "Even when he's dead, Shingo still manages to be a pain in the ass." Usagi's thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice in her head. "Usagi! Have you found the Senshi yet?" Usagi growled she was not in any mood to deal with Malphas' crap. "No they are not even in town anymore. Seems like they split town out of fear. I have been wrapping up some other loosed ends." Malphas was not amused, "I don't care if they are on another planet. Find them! You are not allowed to return till you do! Now stop loafing and start hunting!" Usagi was already getting sick of her "master". "Don't get your feathers ruffled! I will find them soon. It is just a matter of time." Usagi was then interrupted by another voice. "How about right now Usagi?" Usagi turned around to see the eight Senshi standing on her house's roof.

"Well, well, well. You guys didn't just skip town with your tails between your legs. Well you just made my job all the more easier. Are you ready to see the abyss?" Usagi grinned at the Senshi. They jumped off of the roof and landed on the other side of the lawn. Jupiter spoke first. "So you killed your family, huh? There can be no other reason you are here. I highly doubt it was a warm family reunion." Usagi smiled. "Oh it was warm. Their blood was as warm as bath water. As for Shingo…well you might want to check the sewer since I flushed him down a little while ago. You might be able to catch him if you hurry!" The Senshi gasped. "You didn't?" Venus cried. "You ate your own brother?" Neptune was shocked at the lengths Usagi's cruelty went. "Oh yes! I ate every bit of him. Bones and all! He was tasty, but he causes a fuck of a stomach ache." Mars growled. "How could you be this cruel? They were your family Usako! Your own family! And you slaughtered them as if it meant nothing to you!" Usagi laughed at her. "Oh my dear fire raven. Let me tell you a little secret. It didn't. Not one bit. In fact it felt fucking exhilarating! That's not all I have done today my dears." Pluto cringed. "What else have you done Usagi?" Usagi grinned. "Oh I also killed that fuckhead of an ex. Cut him to pieces actually. He is fish shit by now in the lake at the park. You should have heard him squeal. He screamed like a little girl! Speaking of little girls! I bet that little shit stain Chibi-Usa has been erased from existence as well." Mars just grinned back at Usagi. "No, she is safe and still very much alive. We have her hidden, and we checked up on her before we came after you."

Usagi looked at her surprised. "Well…shit! How is that even possible? I mean Tux Fuck is dead. There is no way she could be alive. You have to be pulling my leg." Mars still kept her grin. "Nope. She is still alive and wishing that her mommy would come back to her. She wants her mommy to know that she apologizes for misbehaving. And that she wants to let you know she forgives you for earlier." Usagi shrugged. "Well tell that to her mother. Oh well! When I am through with all of you. I will find her and kill her slowly and painfully. Just to let you know what I plan to do after you die. And if she pops out of me in the future, I will just kill her and eat her. I heard baby flesh is nice and tender. Yum!" Venus snarled in disgust. "That is disgusting Usagi! I will never let you do it!" Usagi laughed at them again. "What is so different now from the last two times we played? Better stop with those jokes. You might get me to die from laughing!"

Then the each of the Senshi pulled out a weapon from their subspace pockets. Mars had a crimson katana, named Warheart. Jupiter held a large warhammer named Zeus' Rage. Mercury held two daggers that seemed to emit a cold mist around them named Frozen Tears. Saturn held a more powerful Glaive named Doom Glaive. Pluto held a more powerful staff named Cronos' Wish. Uranus held a sword and shield named Piercing Wind. Venus held spear named Aphrodites Dream. And Neptune held a rapier sword named Tidal Symphony. The Senshi all got into fighting stances with their new weapons, ready to strike.

Usagi shook her head and smiled. "Well looks like you got some new toys. Did you get them from Ebay? They look cool anyway. They're really shiny!" Mercury frowned. "We will show you what these weapons are truly capable of." Usagi chuckled. "Weapons are all well and good. But let's see if you know how to use them." Uranus grinned. "Bring it on! We'll teach you a thing or two!"

Usagi was in front of Uranus in an instant. She swung at her with her fists and feet. Each one Uranus dodged or blocked. Uranus was barely able to keep up, but at least she could follow her movements this time. Jupiter swung her hammer towards Usagi's head. Usagi dodged just at in the nick of time. She then saw an opening and planted both feet in Jupiter's stomach. This sent her back a few feet. But Mercury was soon able to take her place and started swinging nag stabbing at Usagi quickly. Between Uranus and Mercury, Usagi was this time on the defensive. Venus joined in as well with a powerful thrust. Usagi was barely dodged her attack. Usagi jumped out of the middle of the group. Saturn and Neptune rushed to Usagi and started to attack her viciously. Usagi once again found herself on the defensive. Pluto jumped into the air with her staff pointed at Usagi's head. Usagi saw this and rolled to the side to avoid the attack. Mars jumped in front of Usagi and started using her katana. Usagi was almost taken by surprise from the ferocity of Mars' attacks. She still dodged every attack but barely. Usagi saw an opening and countered by punching Mars in the side of her stomach. Mars staggered back a bit. Usagi closed in but Mars swung her sword at Usagi's chest. She backed up but the blade was still able to cause a diagonal cut across her chest. Usagi looked down at the cut and scowled. 'Dammit! I hate to admit this. But they have actually improved a hell of a lot. How did they get that strong in a weeks time? That is the first strike they have landed on me! I might actually have to use my swords this time.'

Usagi frowned at this, but it soon twisted into a smirk. 'Finally some real fun! Fucking-A! I thought I would just die from boredom.' Mars grinned back at Usagi. "You look a little worried Usa. How about you just surrender, so we can help you?" Usagi laughed at this. "Surrender? To you? You have got to be shitting me! I wish I didn't have to kill all of you. I mean who is going to be around to make me laugh? To bad my master told me to kill you." Mars just scoffed. "So when it is all said and done. After all the trash talk, after all the blood shed. You are just a dog on a leash." Usagi growled at her. "I will show you! I will show just how hard this dog can bite you flaming bitch! Time to shove those weapons up your asses!"

Usagi pulled out her swords and teleported in front of Pluto and Mercury. She started slashing at them with her swords. Her attacks were fast and vicious they were barely able to parry her attacks. She then morphed her swords into scythes and was able to catch both of them by surprise. Pluto suffered a slash along the shoulder, and Mercury got a cut across the thigh. The cuts were deep, but not fatal. Usagi dodged Jupiter's attack from behind in an instant only to have to defend herself from Uranus and Neptune. Just as Usagi was defending herself Mars yelled out an attack. "Blood Blade!" A thin wave of energy flew off of the Warheart aimed for Usagi. She teleported out of the way just before it would have cut her in two. The attack went upwards and cut another house's roof off at the top. Usagi smirked. "Well that was a cool attack. I can do the same thing! Watch!" Usagi swung both of her blades and two similar waves of energy were sent towards Uranus and Neptune. They were able to dodge but Uranus got a cut on the arm, and Neptune got one on the side of her stomach.

Usagi insanely laughed at her prey. "You have gotten better I will give you that! But you still are no where near my level! Maybe in another hundred years!" Usagi's taunts were cut short when out of no where Jupiter got up along side of her and swung her hammer connecting it with Usagi's rib cage. Usagi was sent flying into her own house crashing through a couple of walls. The Senshi stood out in the front yard trying to see through the dust and debris. Suddenly there was a loud scream and the house just exploded. Pieces of it were sent all over the neighborhood. The Senshi dodge and blocked as many of the harmful pieces as they could. Other houses had pieces of wood and glass embedded in them. Usagi stood there with a look of pure rage on her face. She was holding the corpses of both of her parents in each hand. She then threw them at the Senshi. With this little distraction she teleported behind them and sent bolts of dark lightning into her opponents.

"Sneak up on me? Who do you think you are fucking dealing with you bitches? A fucking amateur like yourselves? HA! I will violate all of your holes when I am done with you! Then I will eat you all alive! In the end you will be nothing but shit that I flush down! What do you think of those apples?" The Senshi groaned but were able to get up and shake the attack off. Venus pointed her spear at Usagi and yelled out. "Venus Arrow" A piercing beam of light shot out from her spear and was sent towards Usagi's heart. Usagi teleported out of the way but then Mercury called out an attack, "Mercury Ice Storm!" Usagi just looked on in surprise. "What now?" Sharp Icicles were sent hurling at her. As well as a large white fog that blanketed the area. Usagi jumped high in the air to avoid the icy javelins. But even with her superior vision she couldn't see past the thick blanket of fog. "What the? How the fuck is she doing that. Well they have also learned some new tricks. Looks like I will have to adapt a little bi-" Usagi was interrupted when a ball of energy was sent flying towards her. She moved to the side just in time. "Fuck me!" Another ball of energy was sent flying towards her. Usagi was barely able to dodge this one to. "Fuck me with a cactus!" Usagi was getting beyond pissed. She then grinned. "I have just the attack for this!" Usagi lifted up her fist and yelled, "Devildriver!" She plummeted toward the middle of the fog at high speed and slammed her fist into the ground. This sent a large concussion into the ground and sent the Senshi up into the air. Usagi took advantage of this and jumped into the air to pummel the Senshi. She showed no mercy with her kicks and punches in the end she was able to knock out all but Pluto, Uranus, Jupiter and Mars. Yet they were barely able to stand.

Mars then shouted out another attack with the last of her strength. "Mars Blazing Inferno!" A large burst of flames was sent hurling towards Usagi who teleported out of the way just in time. However the end of her scarf was on fire. Usagi promptly started to pound on the little flame in a rush to put it out screaming curses while doing so. Usagi scowled at Mars. "You dumb cunt! You know this outfit is custom don't you? I can't just go in and kill somebody for another one. I mean holy fuck! Do I look like I am made of money, or have enough people skills to haggle?" Usagi then gave an insane grin. "Just for that I will show you a special attack of mine." Usagi took her swords and threw hurled them at the Senshi. They started to spin around like helicopter blades from Hell. They curved around the Senshi and spun around them a couple of times before coming right at them. Usagi stood there moving her hands in synch with the swords. She seemed to be controlling them through magic. "Round and a round and a round they go! What they cut off! Nobody knows!" The Senshi held their weapons up and were able to parry the spinning blades. But with each block it sent them back a few feet. Usagi then teleported in mid air and sent a dark fireball in the center of the remaining conscious Senshi. It exploded and the concussion sent them flying in various directions. Causing burns and knocking all but Mars out. Mars was about to stand up but Usagi landed both of her feet onto her stomach. This knocked the wind out of her lungs so she couldn't scream out in pain.

Usagi held one of her swords at Mars throat, and one at her chest. She then started to cut her uniform down the middle and some of the fabric to the side to reveal her left breast. Usagi gave her a hungry smile. "Now comes the fun part. I will let you know in advance that I plan to make this as pleasurable and painful as possible. Your mind will simply snap when I am done with you. Then I will just cut you apart like a chicken." Usagi kneeled down and started to lick and suck on Mars' nipple. Mars whimpered. 'No! I can't let it end like this! I need to save her! I must! Or else I have truly failed her!' Usagi started to trail her hand downwards towards Mars' womanhood. Until Mars interrupted her. "Usako! Please you don't want to do this!" Usagi chuckled. "Oh Mars. I am pretty sure I do." Mars still kept at it. "Think about it Usako. If you kill us. Who will be there to entertain you?" This surprised Usagi. She looked at Mars with wide eyes. "I mean you said that normal people don't put up a fight, and are just easy meat that are no fun what so ever. If you kill us how are you going to keep yourself out of boredom? Especially with our new powers. You don't want the fun to end simply because your master tells you to end it do you? I mean as powerful as you are I don't even think you should be taking orders from anybody." Usagi put a finger to her bottom lip in thought. 'She does have a point there. Why do I follow Malphas' orders? I mean I can already tell I am much more powerful than he is. I think anyway. Hmm if I kill them all I will have left is these pathetic humans. I could kill every single one of them on the planet and still be bored shitless. Decisions, decisions.' Usagi grinned. "I appreciate your flattery Mars. But you got to put up a better offer." Mars smiled. "I promise that we will keep you entertained for as long as you want. Just let us go, and we will keep trying to get stronger to beat you. All so you won't be bored." Usagi's smile brightened. "Really? You would do that for me? HAHAHAHA! I am so excited just from thinking about it! Ok Mars! It is a deal!" Usagi was interrupted by a voice in her head. "Usagi! WHy do you delay? Kill them! Kill them all!" Usagi answered back, "I just had a thought. What fun would it be to kill my favorite toys?" Malphas snarled. "This isn't about your fun! This is about my glory, and the glory of the Inferno! Nothing else. This is your destiny! To serve me!" Usagi snarled back. "Destiny? Didn't I leave my pathetic little life earlier so I could escape that bastard known as destiny? Now you tell me I live to serve you. All for destiny. I have on thing to say about destiny. Fuck it!" Malphas yelled at her, "How dare you? You little worm! You dare defy me? The one who saved you from your little meaningless existence and made you a god! You better do as I tell you! Kill them! Now!" Usagi chuckled. "Fuck you." She then cut her mind link with her master. She then looked at the Senshi who were now just waking up. "It is a deal, but you must promise me this. You can't go getting yourselves killed unless I do it. So no suicide! There is a special place for suicides in Hell. So I would just go down there and make it worse for you. Also you need to stop holding back so much. I am not the Usagi you once knew. Except it! I am nothing more then a devil. That is why I still was able to beat you." Usagi pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Anyway I have to go and impeach a president. See you motherfuckers later." With that Usagi vanished.

Oh Yeah chapter nine. I am loving my new laptop. It runs so much better. I got the new Avenged Sevenfold Nightmare single ep. My god it is fucking amazing! If the whole album is this good then I am going to be in audio euphoria! If you don't know Avenged Sevenfold has been quite influential in this fic. The chapter titles are actually A7X song titles. So yeah. Chapter nine. It is funny that my spark of inspiration was from using Soul Calibur 4's create a character. I just thought of what an evil Usagi would be like, and created her. Weird huh? Well anyway see yah!


	10. Beast and the Harlot

THiI do not own Sailor Moon

So don't sue me!

Please…

The Senshi had all woken up from their unconsciousness. Mars had transformed back into civilian form to cover her exposed chest. The others soon followed. "Nice thinking Rei. If you wouldn't have said anything, God only knows what she would have done with us." Mina sighed. Rei looked at them with a grin. "This gives us a better shot at bringing her back to us. At least she won't kill us for the time being." Haruka grinned, "Yeah! Until we stop being fun for her. But hey! I have nothing going on this whole week! So bring it!" Michiru smacked Haruka on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Michiru scoffed. "For being arrogant. We need to think of a new strategy when fighting her. Even though we are stronger and we did better this time. She still beat us pretty bad in the end." Ami nodded her head. "Right. Fighting her head on is just plain suicidal. But it seems her biggest weakness happens to be her desire to have "fun". Maybe we can exploit this even more than what Rei just did." Makoto sighed. "Well from what it sounds like. She is going to go after her own master now. If she kills him, at least she won't be under his complete influence. Maybe it will be easier to get through to her." Rei looked up into the sky. 'Usako….Please be safe.'

Usagi teleported in front of Malphas sitting on Diamond's throne. Malphas growled at his apprentice. "You dare to show your face to me after you disobeyed my orders?" Usagi chuckled. "I think it is about time for me to be my own master. You however are no longer needed in this equation. So all that is left for you to do is…..die." Malphas looked at Usagi in surprise. "You dare to defy me? I made you a demon! I gave you power beyond your puny imagination! Now you wish to kill me?" Usagi chuckled again. "I am not without gratitude. I will kill you nice and quick. It is just that simple. You should have stopped squawking when I told you. We wouldn't be in this situation." Malphas stood up and grabbed the handle of his whip. "For your betrayal! I will show you pain that you cannot even begin to imagine! Prepare to suffer!"

Malphas leapt from the throne and swung his whip vertically at Usagi. She dodged and charged with both swords. Malphas dodged each of her strikes then she swung with both swords at once. Malphas was able to block with his whip, then wrapped it around both swords and pulled back harshly. This sent both of her swords flying to the other side of the chamber. Usagi was now completely on the defensive. She dodged his lashes from his whip with little difficulty. Malphas sent a kick towards Usagi's midsection and connected, completely knocking the wind out of her. He then sent another kick into the side of her head, causing her to be sent flying towards another part of the chamber.

Usagi laid there face down on the ground, not moving. Malphas started to laugh. "We have barely even started the fight, and you are down on the ground out cold. Perhaps I overestimated you power. I see you are just pathetic. Stay down there. It will be over soon." Usagi then started to laugh. Her laughter started getting louder and louder. She then jumped up to her feet and gave Malphas a sinister smile. "Who said I was out of the fight? I haven't even begun to warm up." Usagi charged and was in front of Malphas in an instant. She then started to punch at him. Malphas was blocking every blow, until she was able to connect with one to his side. Malphas felt the air getting knocked out of his lungs. Usagi then started to rain punch after punch. She then drop kicked him, which sent him to another part of the chamber.

Usagi then yelled out, "Come back!" Her two swords floated up in the air and then flew back to her hands. Usagi then leapt in the Her swords pointed at Malphas' laying form. He then sat up and sent a powerful bolt of dark lightning into her. This blew her back through the chamber door, and into the hallway. Malphas stood up and chuckled. He soon stopped when a beam of black energy was sent towards his face. Malphas was barely able to dodge the death beam. He still received a cut on the face from it. Then a cluster of lance beams was sent towards him. He was able to dodge them all. Usagi jumped from the hallway and sent a black flame at Malphas. This hit him in the chest, setting him on fire. Malphas stood up and shrugged off the flames. He was burnt, but not a serious as it should have been.

Usagi grinned. She was having fun with her former master. If anything he was a fun little distraction. Malphas only snarled at her. "You fool! I practically live in Hell fire! Do you think your little flames could harm me?" Usagi laughed. "Alright. Maybe I should just get a little more serious with you. How about we turn it up a notch. Unless you want to call it quits and let me kill you?" Malphas chuckled. "You have forgotten your place, and who you are dealing with." Malphas extended his black wings and laughed. "Let me just show you how futile your struggle really is you pathetic whelp."

Malphas lunged and flew over to where Usagi stood. He then swung his whip. Usagi ducked just in time. Malphas flew over her and turned to make another pass. Usagi sent a bolt of dark lightning at Malphas. It connected and he fell to the ground. Malphas growled at her and flew at her again. He then fired off a dark ball of energy at Usagi. This knocked her back into the throne. Malphas saw this as his chance to finish her. Usagi looked up and smiled. Malphas swung his whip again, but all he wrapped around was the throne. Usagi jumped onto the whip and ran across it. She then jumped on Malphas' back, and grabbed his neck. Malphas took off, and struggled and flew around trying to get her off his back. Usagi held on. She then grabbed on to one of his wings. Then she grabbed the other. She then placed her knee in the center of his back. She then pulled as hard as she could until she heard a popping sound. This popping sound was soon followed by a tearing sound, and a scream from Malphas. She then tugged a little harder and ripped off both of his wings. They were both sent to the ground hard.

Malphas groaned. Usagi still held on to his still bleeding wings. "Maybe I should have brought the hot sauce. I just love chicken wings." Malphas looked over his shoulder and snarled. "You! You dare? You will pay dearly for this!" Usagi chuckled. "Oh please! You are just delaying the inevitable. How about we draw this show to a conclusion hmm?" Malphas stood up and swung his whip at her again. Usagi blocked it with her sword. The whip wrapped around her sword. Usagi pulled. Next thing she knew she was in a tug of war with Malphas. Eventually it was her strength that one. The whip's handle flew out of his hand. and landed in Usagi's.

Malphas yelled and sent and raised his arms in the air. A large gathering of crow shaped shadows started to swarm around him and Usagi. He then pointed his arms towards Usagi, and a large cyclone of the crows shot towards her. "Try to dodge! Either way you will be torn to shreds! They will follow you till the ends of the Earth!" Usagi smiled and started to twirl her whip. She twirled it so fast that it looked like it was almost standing still. The crows smashed into the whip and were torn apart as soon as they hit it. She did this for a few moments until all of the crows were in pieces. Malphas gasped and stepped back in horror. Usagi gave him a wicked smile. "W-w-w-w-what the hell are you? This cannot be possible!" Usagi took a step towards Malphas. "Why master. I am the devil you created. You don't like the results? I thought you wanted to make an unstoppable demon. Your machinations have turned against you so it seems. How do you feel about that? Dread? Terror? Rage? Or all of the above?" Malphas took another step back. "No demon should be this powerful! I am your master! You hear me?" Usagi laughed. "Correction you were my master. Now you will be food for the maggots."

Malphas turned around quickly and started to run. He would teleport back to Hell in an instant. Just as he was doing so. He felt an unbearable burning pain wrap around his neck. He yelled in pain and surprise. He grabbed at his throat to find his own whip wrapped around his neck. The cruel hooks that once caused cruel torments that would cause a mortal to have nightmares, were now embedded in his skin. He then was lurched backwards and he fell to the floor. He then felt himself being dragged closer to Usagi.

He then felt hands wrap around his face, and start to caress his cheeks. "Farewell my fine feathered friend." Usagi whispered in his ear. She then pulled with all her might on the whip. There was a ripping sound as his skin started to pull and tear. He started a bone chilling scream when he felt this. His muscle and tendons started to pull and tear. The scream started to get a higher pitch. Then a sickening crack was heard as the neck bone was ripped from the body as well as his entire head. The scream abruptly stopped. A large fountain of blood soon followed, as the twitching body fell to the floor. Usagi grabbed his head by his hair, and smiled at it. She then kissed it on the lips and licked some of the blood of his cheek. "Hmmmm. Tastes like chicken! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

The Senshi had gone back to Rei's temple to check on Chibi-Usa to make sure she was safe. They knew they would have to tell her the Tsukinos had been killed. But they didn't know how to go about it. When they got there they found her, sleeping peacefully. Rei decided to tell her much later when the time is right. No sense in waking the poor child and giving her such bad news. Rei shut the door behind her and walked to the living room. "So much death. What is the purpose behind it? Is there even one? It hurts the worse knowing that a person who used to be an angel has done it all. Without any remorse. She even revels in it." Setsuna spoke up, "When angels fall they become devils. As pure as Usagi was. It must have been an accomplishment to make her this way. I cannot imagine the suffering and nightmarish sights she was exposed to." Ami was next to speak. "She has become pure evil now. A polar opposite of what she once was. If there is the older Usagi still in there, then it must be in the farthest corner in her mind." Michiru then asked. "So how do we bring the former Usagi back from the darkness? Is it even possible?" The Senshi were at a loss. Rei looked out the window with her back to the others. She looked up at the moon with tears in her eyes. 'Please Serenity. Tell me. Tell me how to save your daughter. My love. I promise I will never let her out of my sight again if we can save her.'

Usagi sat on her throne with Malphas' head on one of the arms. She then picked it up and turned it to face her. "To be or not to be? Hmhmhmhmhm…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" She then took another sip of wine. "Fucking weak shit!" She threw the glass across the room and it shattered. "Maybe I should have kept that pretty maid around. She could have cleaned this shit up, and be my fuck toy." Usagi then thought of the Senshi. 'How do I get them to not hold back anymore when fighting me? They still look at me as their little angel princess. Ugh! It is fucking disgusting!' Usagi looked at Malphas' face again. Then she formed a grin on her face. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I know! Maybe if I give them a reason to hate me! They will go all out. And what better way to do that, than killing people they care about? This will be so much fun!" Usagi's insane laughter could be heard all through the palace.

Hell yes! Chapter ten! Awesome! Things are about to get bloody-er. Anyways. I thought I might want to let you in on some new projects that I plan to do. Like the eight films to die for. I plan to make eight horror fanfics to die for. Maybe some anime and game suggestions? Anyway have an awesome day!


	11. Nightmare

I do not own Sailormoon or anything else.

Ami, Minako, and Makoto were walking towards their school. Even though Usagi was still out there planning who knows what. They still needed to keep up with their normal lives if just for the sake of not arousing suspicion. They rarely talked to others out of their group anymore. Ever since Usagi left them, the world seemed less bright. They could feel the darkness engulfing the planet almost. It was almost as if Usagi was the light that kept the world such a wonderful place. Now she seemed to be doing the exact opposite. Even though they still tried to go on with their lives. People could notice some big changes in them. Ami's grades had started to slip. Her teachers and mother scolded her often for her lacking of studying and her average grades. Makoto was often in an angry mood. She would just snap on anyone for almost anything now. SHe had also gotten in a couple of fights with other girls. Minako just remained quiet. Hardly ever talking to anyone at all. Without Usagi with them. They felt incomplete, a piece of them was missing. And that void could only be filled by Usagi.

Asuka a pretty girl with black hair was on her way to school. She was tired. She stayed up all night doing her homework. Miss Haruna could be such a dictator after a failed date. Oh well. She had got it done. Now all she hoped for is that her teacher would be in a better mood. She then heard a person clear their throat in a dark alley to her side. "Excuse me miss?" Asuka stopped and tried to identify the person in the alley. It was so dark though. She could only tell from the persons voice that she was a woman. "Y-yes? What is it? Can I help you?" Asuka was kind of nervous about this mysterious individual. "You dropped this." A hand shot out of the dark, it was holding one of her textbooks. Asuka gasped. She couldn't figure out how it fell out of her bag. But yet there it was in this strangers hand. "Well you want it back or what? Come on now I won't bite!" Asuka nodded her head. "Thank you." When she reached for the book, another hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, and yanked her into the dark alley. Asuka screamed at a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Then a hand covered her mouth to silence her scream. "Shhhhh. Now, now. No need for all that fuss. A pretty girl such as you shouldn't have tears in her eyes. It is a waste of good suffering." Usagi kissed Asuka on the lips deeply. She then stood up and grabbed Asuka's head and twisted it around till it was facing backwards. She felt and heard her neck bone give a sickening snap. "Well now. Sleep well my pretty angel. I will just leave you here as a fuck doll for some bum. But your uniform will be useful." Usagi started to undress Asuka. She was interested in her in the first place for her clothes. Since she looked to be the same size as her. Once Usagi had stripped her of her clothes. She then stripped herself of her own, and put Asuka's uniform on. "Hmmm not bad. A bit tight around the chest. Just my luck to start getting bigger in the boob department at a time like this. Oh well! Can't be helped!" Usagi grabbed Asukas bag, and looked towards the direction of the school and smiled evilly. "TIme to go back to school. This is going to be fun! Hmhmmhmhmhm!" She then started to skip to her destination.

Miss Haruna started her attendance for the day. She started calling out names. Then she got to Usagi on her list. She frowned. For a couple of months Usagi had gone missing. Then three days her mother and father were found dead. The house and a portion of the neighborhood was destroyed. Her brother Shingo was no where to be found. Ami, Minako, and Makoto had been showing some disturbing changes in their behavior. Naru also had been showing signs of depression. She had missed her best friend, and she feared the worst. Usagi was an important part in many peoples lives.

She was about to skip her name when a calm voice called out, "Usagi present!" Miss Haruna gasped and looked over to where Usagi normally sat. She was grinning a creepy sickening grin. Ami, Minako, and Makoto also gasped. 'Oh no! Not here! Please god no!' Ami thought. "Ah U-Usagi you're back. Are you alright? You seem different. Maybe you should take a couple of weeks off?" Miss Haruna asked. Usagi chuckled. "But Miss H. I have taken enough time off you think?" Miss Haruna frowned again. "Usagi what about your parents and brother? You know your parents have been murdered and your brother is missing don't you?" Usagi chuckled again. "Oh that! No need to cry over spilled milk! I mean it has been three days." Miss Haruna just stared at Usagi. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She showed no signs of caring that her parents were dead, and her brother could very well be the same way. And why was she missing for a two and a half weeks? It just didn't make sense.

"Well Usagi you have missed a lot of assignments. You need to get with someone to help you? I will make sure you get the work you missed." Miss Haruna asked. Usagi grinned. "Maybe I will ask Ami, Makoto, and Minako if they could help me in a study group." She turned around and gave them an evil smile. "What do you say girls? Should we really start hitting books? Think of all that we could accomplish here." The girls just stared at her with fear in their eyes. Naru was confused and a little afraid. Something was wrong here. This was not Usagi. Not only did her hair style change, but her whole aura and attitude. She was a completely different person. A person that for some reason frightened her. Usagi turned over to Naru. "What do you think Naru should we have a little fun?" Naru was at a loss. "W-well ahh Usa. What do you mean by fun?" Usagi's smile grew. "Oh I will show you!" Usagi then turned around and looked at Miss Haruna. "Hey teach! I do have the assignment for today. Can I bring it up to you now?" Miss Haruna was confused. "Ahh sure Usagi. I was going to ask for them. How did you get the assignment?" Usagi just giggled. "Tsk Tsk. Miss Haruna I practically had to kill for it. Ahahahahaha!"

Usagi stood up and walked over to Miss Haruna's desk. She then handed her the paper. When Miss Haruna looked at it she gasped. There written on the paper in what looked like to be written in blood was "Bye bye bitch!" Suddenly a severed finger fell out of Usagi's pocket. "Well shit! Hey teach! Looks like I need a new writing utensil. Wanna let me borrow one?" Usagi grabbed Miss Haruna by the head. Miss Haruna screamed in terror. "I always thought you were a total bitch. No wonder the men refuse to boink you! But I do think you have such nice skin! I think I'll take it!" Usagi then pulled and there was a loud tearing sound. In an instant she pulled of all of Miss Haruna's skin. She held her skin in one hand and her corpse in the other.

There was a dead silence, then panic. Students started to scramble for the door, screaming and yelling the whole time. Usagi pulled out her swords and cut off the head of a male student. Then sliced off both arms from an unfortunate female. Anyone who was unfortunate to be sitting near the front was cut to pieces from Usagi's blades. In almost an instant the class room had emptied. All except for the three Senshi and Usagi. Usagi turned and smiled at them. She looked absolutely nightmarish. She was covered with blood from head to toe. "Usagi! Why? Why would you do this?" Minako yelled. Usagi just laughed. "Well i just wanted to get you guys to have a little fun with me. Thats all!" Ami frowned. "These people have nothing to do with us. Just leave them be! There is no need to get them involved!" Usagi laughed again. "Oh Ami, Ami, Ami! Whether they like it of not. They are involved. Every single one of them." Makoto snarled. "What the hell makes you think you can just get away with this? We told you we would fight you and keep you entertained! This is just disgusting!" Usagi just smiled. "Oh does this make you angry? Good. Come and get me Knockers!"

Makoto changed into Sailor Jupiter and charged with her hammer. "I will never forgive you!" Jupiter slammed her hammer into the floor where Usagi once stood. Usagi stuck her tongue out at her. Then a blast of energy from Venus slammed into her side and sent her through the chalkboard and wall. "Cocytus Tear!" was yelled then in an instant a large icicle hurled between the three Senshi. It slammed into the wall and stayed there for a second before exploding like a shrapnel grenade. The icy barrage brought the Senshi to their knees. Usagi then charged from the hole in the wall and kicked Mercury straight in the face. This sent her hurling out the window and down a story outside.

Usagi then turned to look over at the others. She grinned then lunged at them both. She clashed weapons with the both of them. She was fast but Venus and Jupiter was able to keep up. Then Usagi sent a bolt of dark lightning into them knocking them both in the hallway. Usagi then charged and grabbed Jupiter by the waist. She held Jupiter in front of her and ran into the wall. She crashed through it then another then another. In an instant she stopped and sent Jupiter through the last wall sending her outside.

Usagi chuckled. "Time for recess girls." Her eyes widened and she moved just in the right time. She felt a sharp pain on her neck. She looked over to see Venus' spear where her neck would have been if she didn't dodge. Usagi touched the side of her neck. She raised her hand up to find blood. Venus was still able to land a decent cut on her. Usagi snarled. "Bitch! Sneaking up on me? Fucking bitch!" Usagi charged she ran past Venus then jumped and planted both feet on her back. This knocked her through the hole in the wall outside. Usagi then skipped back to her classroom.

Mercury had just regained consciousness. She then heard sounds that put a chill down her spine. Screams. Countless numbers of screams. Screams of pain. Screams of death. All coming from the school. She looked up at one of the windows, when suddenly a large splatter of blood smacked the inside of the glass. Usagi was slaughtering everybody in the school. Mercury started to tremble. This was horrible. She couldn't believe what was happening. A group of six kids ran out of the entrance screaming. Then a black fireball flew out of the doors and instantly vaporized the six who tried to run away. Usagi then stepped out. She was wearing the face of Miss Haruna like a a Halloween mask. She then giggled. Venus and Jupiter walked over next to Mercury. All three of them took a fighting stance.

Usagi peeled off her "mask" then held it up to her face. She then spoke in a mocking voice. "Usagi you didn't do your homework again? You're late! Blah, blah, blah, fucking blah! I have dust in my cooter because no man will ever poke me because I am a loud mouthed bitch!" The Senshi cringed. "You're sick. You know that Usagi? Just sick" Mercury spat. Usagi laughed an insane laugh. "Yeah! You're right Mercury! I am sick! Sick of the little weak whining shits that I see crawling around like a virus to the planet, and the universe! I say let's make the world a little less crowded for us! That way we have plenty of room to get nasty." Venus growled. "Killing innocent people. You have reached an all time low Usagi." Usagi chuckled. "You hate me don't you? Use that hatred and fight! Fight with everything you have! Entertain me! Or else I will kill everybody on this fucking planet!"

"Usagi!" A voice from behind her called out. "Usagi! Why? Why did you do this?" Usagi turned around to face a crying Naru. "Hmph. I will gave you one warning Frotch. Since we were such good friends. Run away. You might live a little while longer." Naru gasped. "Usagi how could you? No. You are not Usa. You are just a monster. A fucking devil!" Usagi laughed. "Bravo! You got it right. Now your prize will be….death." Jupiter jumped at Usagi. Usagi just dodged and cut her on the side of the leg with her sword. Jupiter stumbled in front of Naru. "Run! Just run away! Now!" Naru nodded her head and ran towards the school, hoping to escape through the rear entrance. Usagi had other things in mind. "Where do you think your going?" Usagi brought out her whip. THe other Senshi attacked hoping to distract her at least. Usagi sent a bolt of dark lightning into them, knocking them to the ground. Usagi then pointed her finger at Naru and sent a bolt towards her. "Look out!" Was all Naru heard then she was shoved out of the way. She then heard a scream of pain. she looked over to find Umino on his knees shivering. "Umino! Oh my god! You idiot! Why did you do that?" Umino grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I love you Naru. Now go get out of here!" Umino was cut short however, as Usagi's whip wrapped around his head over his mouth. Then in an instant half of his head separated from his body. A large spurt of blood soon followed.

Naru could only look on in shock. Then Usagi stepped over his corpse. She grinned at Naru. "That little worm thought he could be a hero. It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic. Oh fuck it! I will laugh any way! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Naru gave Usagi a look of hate. "Thor's Breath" A large ball of lightning slammed into Usagi's back sending her back into the school through four walls until she stopped. The Senshi got up. Mercury then called out another attack. "Freezing Wave" A large surge of ice travelled across the ground into the hole where Usagi was sent flying through. Then an icy explosion happened in the school. Venus then charged up one of her attacks. However she was interrupted when she heard a large scream coming from the school. The scream got so loud that they all had to hold their ears. Then a giant pillar of dark light shot out through the roof of the school. It kept going up until they could not see where it ended. Suddenly the whole school erupted and the debris started to circle like a tornado. In the center was Usagi with a look of pure rage. Her eyes had changed as well. Where there had once been white, was now black. The yellow iris' still remained.

Usagi then sent another burst of energy around her sending most of the debris into the sky. "Good one! Now it is my turn! Are you ready for this? Pay attention class!" Usagi got in a stance. Black Lightning started to crackle around her entire body. "Try this! Cult of Static!" A large wall of dark lightning was sent towards the Senshi at high speeds. When it hit them they were sent crashing into the schools gate. They then landed on the ground unconscious.

Usagi started to laugh. "I win this round again! Oh well you have obviously gotten a hell of a lot more interesting lately. It seems when you are all pissed off you fight harder. Yes. Keep using your hatred. Only your desire to see me die will actually kill me." While Usagi was taunting the Senshi. Naru grabbed a large jagged shard of glass. She looked at Usagi with hatred burning in her eyes. She silently started to walk towards her. When she was in reach she raised the shard over her head, then brought it down. Usagi grabbed her wrist just before the glass touched her. "What you think your a fucking ninja or something? I can sense life forces you dumb twat. But I won't be able to sense you soon! Tata!" Usagi grabbed the shard and shoved it through Naru's throat. A large gush of blood came out, as Naru gasped and gurgled for breath. She then fell to the ground, the color leaving her skin.

Usagi grinned at her. "Bravery is all honorable and valiant, and all that bullshit. But almost all the time it only ends up getting you fucking killed. Next time know who your fucking with before playing with the big dogs." Usagi then looked over at the Senshi. "As for you shitheads. I guess school's out." Usagi then jumped over the gate. "Hmm it is so early in the day, and I am just feeling that good. I think I will see if I can have some more fun!" She then started to skip to her next destination.

Yahoo! Done with this chapter. Well love? Hate it? Let me know! See ya!


	12. Unbound The Wild Ride

I do not own sailormoon or any of the other influences in

this story. So please don't sue me.

Rei was walking towards her house. She had decided to skip school in favor of trying to clear her head. She barely knew where she was walking to anymore, and she didn't care. Usagi she had been sure she felt Usagi's presence for a moment earlier, but then it vanished. Maybe she was losing her mind. It would make sense with all the things that had been going on as of late. Suddenly there was a loud wail of sirens and horns. It kept getting closer and closer. Then a large group of police cars, firetrucks, and ambulances flew past where Rei was standing. She watched where they were going. She could have sworn that they were heading in the same direction as Usagi's old school.

She looked around and she finally noticed she was outside of the arcade. She didn't even realize where she was walking. Then suddenly the only thing she saw was a blur, then she was knocked on the ground. When she opened her eyes, there was Usagi on top of her with a big grin on her face, in a bloody school uniform. "Rei, Rei! How have you been my hot tamale?" Usagi inched her face closer to Rei's. "Usa? What is going on. What have you done this time?" Usagi looked at herself then chuckled. "Oh this? I just had a class reunion. It was to die for. In fact I tore that school right of the fucking map!" Rei gasped. "You didn't! Why? Why did you do that? Why wou.." Rei was silenced when Usagi gave her a deep kiss. Rei then felt her tongue press against her lips. Rei could not help herself. She opened her mouth to let her have entrance. Usagi's tongue entered her mouth and they both started to have a tongue battle right there on the sidewalk. When Usagi pulled away she left Rei breathless. Usagi still had a grin on her face. She looked like the devil herself in that bloody uniform. "The reason I did that was because I haven't been to school in a while. Second it was to add some extra motivation for you guys to fight me with more effort." Usagi trailed her hand lower down to Rei's womanhood. "You know Rei all that fighting has made me hornier than a hound. Let's say you and me have fun of a different kind. You would enjoy that would you?" Usagi then slipped her hand under Rei's pants and underwear, and started to stroke her. Rei moaned softly. Usagi then gave her another deep kiss as she grabbed Rei's hand and lead it to one of her breasts. Rei didn't need any hints, she began to fondle Usagi's breast. Rei moaned a little louder when Usagi entered her with a finger. God this felt so good. Rei knew it was wrong but she could not help it. She had been wanting this ever since she practically met Usagi.

Rei was getting close. Her moans increased, when suddenly the arcade door burst open. "Hey what the?" Usagi got up off of Rei and huffed. "Motoki! grand prize for extremely bad fucking timing you asshole!" Motoki flinched at Usagi's harsh language. Rei then got up as well. She was still flustered and hot, but now she could regain some of her senses. Motoki shook his head. "Usagi did you hear. It's all over the news. Your school was blown to pieces. It literally looks like a tornado went through it. A lot of people are dead. They say it was a terrorist!" Usagi chuckled as Rei gave her a scowl. "Yeah I heard. I was there. I guess somebody didn't like the school lunch and went fucking ape shit. Oh well." Motoki gave Usagi a concerned look. "Usagi your covered with blood. Come in we need to check you for wounds. We should take you to the hospital as well." Usagi just smiled,"Oh don't worry. This isn't my blood." Motoki looked at her with surprise. Maybe it was the trauma from seeing most of her friends die in the attack. Usagi was almost acting like a lunatic. Usagi then spoke up. "Hey Motoki? Remember when you told me you wanted to leave this place for a good career? Well I don't think you can." Motoki just gave her a perplexed look then nodded his head. "Yes why?" Usagi then pointed her finger at him in a child like gun motion. Rei gasped and yelled. "Run! Get out of here! Now!" Usagi bent her thumb down and said, "bang!" One of her swords flew out of her subspace pocket and impaled Motoki through the chest and pinned him to the wall of the arcade. "Because you're stuck with it! HAHAHAH!"

Rei just stared in horror at what was happening right in front of her. Motoki choked and gasped as he reached an arm out towards Rei before the blood loss finally got to him and finally he died. Rei just stood there and stared back at Motoki, with a look of disbelief in her eyes. She then looked at Usagi who smiled back at her. Usagi then walked up and pulled the sword out of Motoki's corpse. "Now my tasty fire princess. Where were we? Oh yes! I think we were at second base!" Usagi went to embrace Rei, but Rei pushed her away. "Oh I see what it is. You just want to tease. Well…..Fuck that noise! You don't just leave me fucking hanging girl! Now it is time I punish you some more." Rei transformed and charged at Usagi catching her by surprise. Mars' fist connected with her jaw, sending her into the wall. Usagi kicked Mars hard in the stomach when she charged again. "Come on! Eight of you couldn't stop me! What makes you think just you can?"

Usagi was then interrupted when an attack was sent hurling towards her. Usagi jumped it but then had to do a flip when she landed to avoid another attack. A yellow sports car drove up behind Mars. Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn jumped out from the the car and stood next to her. "She isn't alone. Now get ready for an ass beating!" Uranus yelled. Usagi just grinned. "Oooh! Nice wheels. Let me get some for myself." Usagi then jumped on top of a speeding car and gave the girls the finger and yelled, "Catch me if you can bitches!" All four of the Senshi jumped in Haruka's car and chased after Usagi. They were able to catch up to the car Usagi was standing on in an instant. Usagi just waved her finger and pulled out her swords. She then swung both of them sending blades of energy towards the car. Uranus was able to steer the vehicle quickly enough to avoid the attacks.

Seeing that this was getting boring. Usagi then launched a huge blast of dark lightning towards the Senshi. This time she was able to connect with her attack. The lightning started to shock the car and the Senshi, then there was a small explosion and a fire when the engine finally overloaded. The Senshi weren't harmed that badly, but their car was another story. They all looked over at the speeding vehicle Usagi was still standing on. She just waved at them. The Senshi looked at each other and nodded their heads. They then leapt on the next couple of cars that drove by. They then started to hop car to car in hopes of catching up to Usagi.

Eventually they were able to get close enough to her. The Senshi brought out their weapons. Usagi smiled and licked her lips. Uranus jumped from the car she was standing from. Usagi also jumped towards Uranus. There weapons clashed a few times before they were both on opposite vehicles. Then Saturn and Neptune jumped towards her. Usagi jumped towards them as well. They almost seemed to float in air as they swung and blocked each others strikes. Usagi then landed on the same vehicle as Mars. Mars swung her katana and Usagi blocked each of her strikes with some effort. Usagi smiled at her. "Yes that's the way my fire bitch! Give it your all! Entertain me!" Mars swung her katana at a more vicious pace causing Usagi to go on the defensive. Usagi then jumped back to another car.

Usagi then leapt in the air and yelled "Devildriver!" She then crashed into the ground sending twelve cars in the air including the ones the Senshi were on. To the Senshi and Usagi it all seemed to go in slow motion. Usagi jumped from one car to the other. She then sliced one in half that was in her way. She then saw her prey seemingly floating in midair. She attacked Uranus first, her blows were blocked but she was able to land a fierce kick to Uranus' face sending her into a flying car. Usagi then jumped towards Neptune next and kicked her as well. Neptune landed into a car that was still on the ground.

Mars jumped to where Usagi was still hovering and struck. Mars planted both her feet into Usagi's chest sending her flying into the front windshield of a large semi. The driver gasped in surprise but didn't let up off the gas. Usagi rolled over and faced him and yelled, "Stop this fucking thing! Asshole!" The driver slammed the brake and Usagi rolled off the front. The driver got out concerned for Usagi. He was then impaled viciously by Usagi's sword and then thrown on the ground. "Sorry I wanna drive!" Usagi turned the ignition and pushed the gas pedal to the floor in a hurry to catch up to the Senshi.

The Senshi breathed a sigh of relief. It seems that they had lost Usagi for a while. That is until they all heard a loud crunching and banging noise followed by a loud honk of a horn. They all looked at where it was all coming from and saw the large semi barreling towards them running over and colliding with cars in it's way.

Usagi was laughing the entire time, she also seemed to be having too much fun blaring the horn. "That is right bitches! Hear the sound of your doom! Have you shit yourselves yet?" Even though Usagi was hitting vehicles they were doing little to nothing in slowing her down. She saw the Senshi start to jump vehicle to vehicle in an attempt to stay ahead of her. Usagi just laughed. "You cannot escape! Time for you to be roadkill shitheads!"

The Senshi just started jumping from vehicle to vehicle. Trying to escape the massive steel behemoth that was getting closer with each second. Mars looked around between jumps. She could not attack the semi since the highway was so packed with cars that the blast would kill innocent people. Their only option was to just avoid it. Mars jumped onto a green sports car that was driving in a faster lane. The Uranus and Neptune saw this and jumped on top of a blue truck in the same lane. Saturn however was not as lucky. She seemed to have slipped on the car she was on and landed on the pavement. "Saturn!" Uranus yelled. The rest of the Senshi started to jump back to Saturns location. Saturn was able to roll away from oncoming vehicles and was soon on her feet. Vehicles were screeching to a halt and swerving to avoid the Senshi. This caused more accidents.

Saturn looked over to where the semi was. Her eyes grew large when she could see it was almost on top of her. She started to charge an attack that would destroy it. When the Senshi saw what Saturn was doing they gasped. Her attack would destroy the semi and a large group of cars around it killing people. "Saturn no! Stop! Are you crazy!" Mars yelled. Saturn yelled back. "These people are going to die from Usagi anyway! So we might as well make it quick!" Usagi just smirked "Oh I got you now little Senshi. Hahaha! You won't do it. You are way to soft to even think of endangering these pathetic human fucks." Saturn yelled out her attack, "Death Blitz"! A large purple ball of energy shot out towards the semi. The rest of the Senshi's and Usagi's eye got larger simultaneously. The ball collided with the semi. Usagi teleported just outside of it in midair before it erupted in flames. The shockwave caught Usagi and launched her higher in the sky. Uranus yelled, "Holy shit! She did do it!" Usagi who was still flying out of control high up in the sky also yelled. "Holy shit! She did do it!"

Usagi crash landed onto the roof of a car, collapsing it in completely. It was still and quiet after that. Mars ran up to Saturn and the first thing she did was slap her. Hard. The other two Senshi ran up to them both Uranus grabbed Mars before it could escalate. Mars just yelled. "You moron! Look at what you have done! People died from that attack you did! Did you ever stop and think about what damage you could do before you acted!" Saturn just looked at Mars with a hurt look on her face. "I just wanted to stop her before more people died." Mars just scoffed. "And you thought that by being reckless, and killing people in the process of stopping her, that it would be acceptable?" Saturn just looked away. Uranus let go of Mars and said, "Mars enough! Saturn obviously feels very sorry for what she did. She doesn't need to feel worse about it." Neptune put a hand on Saturn's shoulder. "It was not entirely your fault Saturn. It will be alright." Saturn could feel tears build in her eyes. Mars huffed and turned her back on her. "The moment we start acting on impulse and not caring for the well being of others. That is when we truly have lost. Not only our right to be guardians of the galaxy, but our humanity as well. We would be no better than Usagi is now." Saturn nodded. She looked over to the smoldering wreckage. Around it was the remains of cars and burnt bodies of people. The tears she felt stinging her eyes poured out in full, as she collapsed to the ground. "My god! What have I done?" Neptune hugged her from behind. "Shhhhhh. Please calm down Saturn." Saturn just kept crying. "All those people. What kind of Senshi am I? My god! I am just as much of a monster as Usagi."

In the distance you could hear the sound of clapping. It then started to get louder and louder until Usagi appeared from behind the remains of the semi. She looked bruised, cut and bleeding. "Bravo! Bravo! Saturn you are just as good at killing these little useless vermin as I am." Usagi then started to walk towards them. A noticeable limp in her walk. "She then looked at the semi. Ugh, that is never going to buff out." Usagi then walked out towards the Senshi and stopped only a few feet in front of them. The Senshi took up fighting stances, with the exception of Saturn who just stayed there on her knees. Usagi just shook her head and waved her finger. "Do you guys really think we are in any condition to continue this? Especially miss sentimental over there?" Usagi looked at Saturn. "Tell you what. I say we take the day off. It has been a busy day. Fuck it. How about the next couple of days?" Usagi turned around and looked back at them. "Till next time shitheads. Till next time." She then disappeared without a trace once again.

Finally after over a month or two this chapter is finished. Sorry people my life just caught up with me. I promise to make more chapters. But this story is still alive! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Till then have a good one!


	13. Reminissions

I do not own Sailormoon or anything else. They belong to their rightful owners.

It had been two days since the massacre at the school, and the battle on the highway. Two days and the Senshi said very little to anyone. Hotaru was in worst shape than any of them. She still could not get over the fact that is was her attack that killed people. She kept replaying the incident in her head over and over again. Trying to find some way to justify her actions. Even when she thought that if she didn't do it, people would have died anyway. Probably less quick and painless deaths by Usagi's hand. But that just made it worst. She was no different than Usagi in that regard. Killing people just to achieve a goal. Usagi's was to anger the Senshi enough to kill her and cause them to go insane. And so far she was doing a good job. Hotaru's goal was to kill Usagi, or at least try to get her to turn back to them. 'Yeah fat chance of that happening. Might as well look for flying pigs while I am at it.' Hotaru thought bitterly. She knew what the others were thinking. They kept telling them selves that she could be saved, that she can be changed back. Rei especially kept telling herself this. But when it came down to it, all of them knew that there was no way of saving her. Usagi had changed from human to devil. And no amount of love, or pleading would change that. No magic from the universe no nothing. Usagi had either forgot her past, or chose to ignore her past. She was now just another servant of evil. A malicious beast that fed upon human flesh, and killed without mercy. All with a sickening grin plastered on her face. Hotaru would rather kill this monster and remember the person who would brighten her day. She would no longer let this foul thing to use her body any longer.

Rei sat there in her room. She held in her hands a picture of herself and Usagi on the beach. Minako had taken it at Usagi's insistence. Rei kept her eyes transfixed on Usagi's smiling beautiful face. Her crystal blue eyes. She couldn't help but cry overtime she thought of Usagi the way she is now. Twisted and insane. Her smile now just a grin of madness. Her once blue eyes turned into a glowing yellow. Rei sobbed at the memories she had in the past with the one she loved, but too afraid to tell her. So she would treat with disrespect and be quick to anger towards her. The reason being, because she had fallen in love with Usagi at first sight. Oh yes. She thought back to that wonderful day that she had first laid eyes upon her angel. It would be one of her most happiest and memorable days in her life. Sure a youma attack and learning her true self was a shock, but given the choice. She would choose to relive those moments again. Especially now. Now her angel had fallen from Heaven and sank into the depths of Hell. From the Inferno she arose to become a demon. Rei realized there would be no saving her. She curled into a ball on her bed and started to cry uncontrollably.

Makoto sat on her couch with the lights off just staring at nothing. Her mind was a whirlwind of memories and despair. She remembered the first time she met Usagi. People were afraid to go near her the first day she arrived at school. They were told she was a violent and angry woman who would punch out anyone if they even talked to her. She was considered a freak. But there was one. Usagi. She didn't seem to care what people said about her. She gave Makoto a chance and in the end Usagi turned out to be one of her very best friends. Makoto could never thank Usagi enough for that. Her dark days seemed to be turning to the light. Now she had made her decision. She never wanted it to come to this. And never imagined it would. Not in her wildest dreams. But she would have to kill Usagi. Usagi was right. They were still holding back. Makoto made a promise to not hold anything back anymore. She would kill Usagi, no this devil. She would do it for the real Usagi. The one who was her greatest friend.

Setsuna sat in her study at the mansion. Lately the sounds of laughter and happiness had all been absent lately. In replacement was silence. Silence that just seemed deafening. No one laughed or really talked in the place anymore. The warm, happy, and friendly atmosphere of the mansion soon turned to gloom, cold, and loneliness. Setsuna had checked the time stream numerous times for an alternative to their decision to kill Usagi. But when ever anything other than the past when days were happier and Usagi was on the path of being an angelic and blessed queen. But when anything about her future or present was brought up. The time stream would go blank. The same dark energy was still blinding her from saving her princess. The future was lost to her. She had failed her mission to protect time, and protect her princess. Now she had to do only one thing. Kill the person she was supposed to protect. Whether she survived or not during this task. She did not care anymore.

Haruka found herself driving down the highway on her bike. Her car was still in the shop, she wouldn't be surprised if it was in the shop for another two weeks. But that wasn't what she was really thinking about. She was thinking about her little koneko. How she used to laugh, smile, and her personality. It was always happy for the most part. Always hopeful. She would give anyone no matter how evil they were a second chance, and believed everyone could be saved. Koneko…..if Haruka hadn't been so much in love with Michiru she would have taken her a long time ago. She still loved her. Now Koneko had become a monstrosity that looked like salvation could never happen. Haruka growled. 'If Usagi was her normal self and if it was anyone of them who become a devil, she would have kept fighting until that person was saved.' Haruka felt like she was giving up on Usagi. Condemning her to death. She felt truly useless. A failure. She failed her princess. She hoped that Usagi would be at peace in heaven. She only hoped.

Ami found herself with her head on her desk. Her homework had piled up again, and she couldn't bring herself to study. 'Heh. Boy if Usagi was only here now. She would laugh and crack a joke about how the world seems to be coming to an end.' Perhaps the world was coming to an end. At least Ami's world did. Usagi was Ami's first true friend. Everyone else was just either to afraid, or to stuck up to want to be friends with a bookworm such as herself. Usagi however was not afraid. She did not judge her like everyone else did. She gave Ami a chance to know her. That is why she decided. She decided that to keep the last memories of Usagi before she become a demon, untarnished. She would help the others kill her. So she could remember her the way she once was. 'Usagi. My friend. My sister. My princess. I will help you. I will save you. Forgive me for this. But the last thing I want you to know is. I love you." Ami then started to cry. Her tears blurring her vision, before she passed out from the grief.

Minako was brushing her hair thinking about Usagi. There was a time not to long ago that Minako would call Usagi her sister. They even looked like sisters. There blonde hair and looks, plus there own personalities made them seem like twin sisters. Minako was flattered when she first met Usagi. As Sailor V. she already had a lot of fans. But Usagi actually wanted to get to know Sailor Venus for who she was. Not because of just her fame. Usagi was star struck of course, but she wanted to really be Minako's friend. And she became the best friend she know. Her sister. Usagi would almost always think about others before she thought of herself. She would save as many people before she worried about her own well being. Usagi was an angel. Both beautiful in mind and body. Her childish antics were also very cute to. Just a angel. Now a monster. A monster without mercy. Killing everyone just for fun. And creating grief and misery wherever she went. Usagi had become the antichrist so it seemed. Minako felt tears sliding down her face. She would kill Usagi. No she would kill the monster.

Michiru just was lying there floating on the surface of the water. Her mind played back the memories of her hime before the monster showed her insane, evil face. Usagi was a girl who could be vibrant, sophisticated, and caring. Then one minute be childish, silly, and a little selfish about certain things. Especially food. She was indeed intriguing. But that is why Michiru loved her. She kept her on her toes. She did admit she wasn't the closest to her hime. But she cared for her deeply. It was hard for her to show her feelings of caring for her princess, because she also wanted her to grow stronger. Now all of that didn't matter. She would have to kill her. No the monster that took her body and is using it for it's own. There final encounter would happen the next time they met. The Senshi would all fight her at once. They would fight her without holding anything back. She did not know who would survive. All she knew is that this would be the last battle. And she would see that monster dead.

Usagi sat on her throne holding another glass of wine. She was just staring off at nothing. She was thinking of all the things she would do to get a rise out of the Senshi. 'Oh what fun. All I need is my imagination, then bam! What should I do next? Hmmmmm. Perhaps tomorrow we shall see. Ooooooh! I can't wait! It should be so much fun!' Usagi took another large gulp of her wine. Her smile got even wider. Yes the Senshi and her would have some fun tomorrow. She would be sure of that. With a laugh Usagi jumped off her throne to go roam the halls of the palace. Maybe even check the dark kingdom for people to slaughter.

The lines are drawn. The Senshi have strengthened themselves to kill Usagi. Usagi has more sinister fun ready for the Senshi. The final battle begins in the next chapter.

============================================================================================================Basically a chapter meant to help build up the next chapter. Anyways it may seem boring to some people compared to the next chapters. For that I apologize. Anyways have a good day! See you later!


	14. Danger Line

I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else really. So there argh!

Usagi knew it was very easy to get the Senshi's attention. Just kill a few people and create a panic and badda bing badda boom, they would show up. So Usagi found herself standing in downtown Tokyo on top of a large skyscraper looking down at the little people go about their daily and boring lives. 'Pathetic. They don't know anything about fighting for themselves. Why should anyone with power protect creatures that are so weak and useless. They think the have control, but that is because they truly fear the truth. They are in control of jack shit. When the Earth or Gooaaaah. Him, want to wipe a bunch of them out. Then it is little more then a blink of an eye. Might as well end their miserable existence.'

Usagi grinned and then her left hand glowed black. She then threw a large dark fireball in the center of the crowds of people. In a flash almost all of them were dead. The rest suffered horrible burns that melted clothes to burnt flesh. Soon screams of agony and fear filled her ears. With a laugh Usagi jumped from her perch and hurled downwards towards the ground. She hit the ground at fast speed creating a large crater in the middle of the intersection. Usagi grinned at the terrified onlookers who were able to escape injury from the blast. She pointed at them and said. "Well. Shall we begin?" Usagi ran towards the crowd with her swords drawn.

Rei was just sitting on her bed when she felt the surge of dark power. With that she knew it was time. She contacted the others on the communicator. She didn't even have to say anything else than, "It is time." They all nodded their heads and they all ran towards the center of the city where Usagi was causing havoc. Rei transformed while she was running towards where Usagi was. She then started to jump across roofs. Her mind was spinning images of Usagi, and the past. She had to stop thinking about the past she would tell herself. If she would have any chance of surviving and winning this battle she would have to stay completely focused. Rei saw an explosion a few blocks away from her and she saw a figure jump high in the air and land on a tall building. "Usagi…"

Usagi looked over at Mars. Her grin turned into a large sinister smile. "Just you? Oh come on! You know that not even half of you can beat me! Oh well I will have a little fun with you sugar ass." Mars just smiled back at her. "Oh the others are on their way. Let's just call this the final battle Usagi. Your time of terror and death ends today! No longer will we let you kill anyone else! Prepare to be sent back to Hell you beast!" Usagi grinned "Well then so the final battle it is. I guess you shitheads can only take so much. All I can say is, disappointing. Oh well! I guess the fun can't last forever!"

Usagi was soon interrupted when the others jumped and landed behind Mars. Usagi's smile widened, "Well looks like the gang is all here! Are you ready to see the face of death?" Uranus grabbed her weapon and got into a stance, "The only one who is going to be drinking tea with death today is you bitch! We will be the last thing you see before we send you to Hell, enjoy taking it up the ass from the devil himself." Usagi laughed, "Oh I can already tell how fun this is going to be! What a blast! My excitement is giving me tingles!" The other Senshi got into their fighting stances, ready for anything.

Usagi giggled and teleported. The Senshi were caught off guard when suddenly Usagi appeared behind Jupiter. "Behind you bitch!" Jupiter swung her hammer in Usagi's direction, but Usagi teleported before it could hit her. Suddenly it felt like Usagi was everywhere. She would appear in near each Senshi, and strike then teleport. The Senshi could barely keep up with blocking her attacks. Then Usagi teleported twenty feet above there heads and yelled, "Devildriver!" She sped downwards towards the center of the building the Senshi were standing on, her fist collided with the roof of the building. Suddenly the Senshi felt a large jolt then a shake. The building was starting to crumble underneath their feet. The Senshi did the only thing they could, they jumped off the side.

The Senshi found themselves falling fast towards the ground, with the building crumbling around them. Usagi suddenly appeared and started to attack them while they were falling. The Senshi found themselves on the defensive, until Mars was able to swing at Usagi. Usagi blocked the attack but the force sent her into a large piece of debris. The Senshi then landed on a large piece of the building and started to jump to each piece of debris. Usagi however appeared suddenly standing upside down on another large piece of the building. Usagi jumped down and started to attack and teleport quickly once again on the Senshi. Jupiter Finally had enough. She swung her hammer hard and fast catching Usagi by surprise and sending her into the building across the street.

The Senshi landed safely on the ground and ran away from the building before the rest of it crumbled on top of them. They looked at the building the Usagi was sent into. Suddenly a loud, angry scream was heard, and a large portion of the building exploded. Usagi suddenly flew out of the building, surrounded by spinning debris. She flew around a few other buildings, still surrounded by her debris shield. She then sped closer to the ground, aimed for the Senshi.

The Senshi were all knocked back and battered by the flying debris. Their bodies were being slammed left and right without mercy. Then it stopped. Mars looked up from where she was lying on the ground to find Usagi floating a couple of feet off the ground still with that sadistic smile on her face. "I thought you all were going to make this a challenge. So you were all just full of shit so it seems. How disappointing." Venus stepped up. "I will show you bitch!" Venus threw an attack that Usagi easily dodged. But she was caught by surprise from an attack from Neptune. This sent her flying down the street. Mars, Pluto, and Saturn ran and leapt in pursuit of her. Usagi flipped in mid air and was able to block Mars' strike with her katana. But she got hit in the gut with Pluto's staff. This knocked her into the back of a semi trailer. Usagi flipped over and landed on the top of the trailer. The three Senshi jumped on the trailer with her. Saturn struck with her glaive which Usagi blocked. She then swung one of her swords that was able to cut Saturn on the thigh. Saturn knelt down and start to stagger away, then Mars leapt over Saturn and slammed down with her katana. Usagi dodged this strike, and jumped back into the air. She then launched a dark fireball at the Senshi. They were able to jump away but the semi with the driver was blown to pieces knocking the Senshi around violenty through the air.

Three school girls were walking their usual walk to school. They were different in so many ways. One girl was only twelve and had pigtails. Many would never believe her to be a high schooler, since she was so smart. The other was a little taller. She was from Osaka, and quite an airhead. The other girl had jet black hair and was tall. Especially for a girl. The two shorter girls were talking about whatever random things that popped out of the airheads mouth, when suddenly the heard a loud explosion. All three of them gasped and stopped, when they saw a blonde woman with shorter hair fly by at high speed. Then a dark blast of what looked like lightning was sent from her. Another blast was heard. Then three of the Senshi that they recognized from the news leapt by. They stood there silent for what seemed like hours. Then the airhead said. "You know I was always wondering. Could I be a Senshi?" The little girl, and the larger girl just sweatdropped. "Ummm Osaka I think if anyone could be a Senshi it would be Sakaki." Sakaki just blushed. "Umm you really think so Chiyo?" Chiyo just smiled. "Yeah! I mean the way you are so athletic and cool!" Sakaki blushed even a deeper red. Osaka however seemed to not hear anything. She then yelled randomly, "I am Sailor Osaka! I will punish you naughty people in the name of sea slugs!" The other two girls just sweatdropped.

Usagi finally had enough of this garbage. She finally used her powers of telekinesis and threw three cars at the three pursuing Senshi. They barely dodged the attacks, but they were then blasted with large bolts of dark lightning. Usagi then jumped on top of a large building and grinned at her former friends. The other Senshi had gathered around the other three. Usagi just kept grinning at them. "You all fight with full strength. I guess it still isn't enough. I guess I overestimated all of you fuckheads. What a huge disappointment!" Usagi turned her head and then grinned even wider. There just below her to her right was a elementary school. The same school that Chibi-Usa went to. Usagi was pretty sure she was still in there. Huddled with the rest of the brats when a disaster strikes. Well they were right to think this was a disaster. And the nightmare wasn't over. Usagi charged a large ball of dark energy in her hand and pointed it at the school. "Time to put the little kiddies to sleep! Night night!" Usagi hurled the ball of dark energy towards the school.

Chibi-Usa had sensed the energies of the Senshi and the overwhelming evil energy that could only be Usagi. The other kids had been sent to the underground shelter when the first explosions were heard. It was during that time of panic and confusion that Chibi-Usa had found the opportunity to get away from the school. She had to help. In any way she could. The Senshi were fighting a battle that would be their most difficult, and she couldn't bear to just sit around and cower in a corner. Even if she was her mother, she isn't anymore. Now she is just a monstrosity. A demon. She would help her friends stop this menace. She owed her mother that much.

Chizu was a little girl with chocolate brown hair. She was six years old and was drawing a picture for her mommy and daddy, when suddenly the explosions had rocked the building. After that the had all been told to walk down to the shelter and crowd around so they would be safe. Chizu could only huddle there with the other children and teachers waiting for the loud explosions to stop. The whole time she listened to the sobs, and cries, and screams. Chizu however didn't cry. She didn't scream. She was afraid. She still held on to the picture she drew for her parents. She held on to it so hard her knuckles were getting white. She looked up and could see a small window a couple feet above her. She looked up at the window and she found herself drawn to a tall building a few blocks from the school. She then saw a dark purple light shining from the top of the building. The light started to grow in size until it was a large ball of purple light. Suddenly it started to get closer. She then realized it was coming towards her school. Fast. The light also started to become more intense until she and the others who noticed it were blinded by it. Chizu held her drawing even tighter. And thought about her parents one more time before the light engulfed her and her classmates. The only thing she felt after was her body being ripped apart before it was turned to ash. Then nothing.

The Senshi just stood there. Unmoving. They were horrified at what they just witnessed. Never had they seen such cruelty. A whole school of children. No older than ten at the most. Gone. Nothing but ash in the wind. Their friend Chibi-Usa among them for all they knew. Then they heard the laugh. It came from the same person that caused this carnage. She stood there smiling from ear to ear.

Mars could feel her anger rising to the point of only seeing red. She then just let out a very loud, angry scream. And jumped up fierce and fast towards Usagi. Before any other Senshi could react, Mars was attacking Usagi with attacks so fierce Usagi was almost caught off guard. Mars' strikes were fast and brutal. Usagi was able to parry each one but she was only able to do that. Mars jumped behind Usagi suddenly and slashed at her back. Her blade found it's mark and caused a deep cut. Usagi gasped and stood frozen when the pain shot through her body. Then she heard Mars scream out an attack. Usagi felt the intense heat of the attack and the blast sent her flying through two buildings creating a large hole in each. When she a third one she stopped and crashed into the wall. A large pile of debris fell with her. She was covered by rubble soon after.

The Senshi just stood there and stared at the large pile of rubble. Venus sighed in relief when no movement was noticed after a large timeframe. "Well now that was easier than I thought. I am glad that is over." Venus grinned at the others. Jupiter grinned back. "I guess Usagi was right. When we use our full power we are unstoppable!" Jupiter's grin soon took a sad smile. "I still cannot believe it however. We killed her. Our own princess." Mars just stood there staring at the rubble her eyes not moving from it. Her face blank. Pluto looked over at her. 'Poor girl. She killed her true love. And now….now she must live with it. She must be in shock.' There was a moment of complete silence. Until Mars let out a startled gasp. Her once blank face held nothing but sheer terror. She started to take a couple steps away from the rubble. The Senshi just looked at her. Then they felt the ground start to shake. It then started to shake violently around them. They then could her a loud scream coming from the spot where Usagi was buried. Suddenly all of the rubble launched straight up into the sky like a rocket. Usagi stood there still screaming. "She is still alive! My god how is she still alive!" Uranus yelled.

Usagi's screams stopped after what seemed like an eternity. The ground stopped rumbling as well. Usagi gave all of them a rage filled glare. "Lucky fucking shot cunt!" Usagi was battered and burnt but nothing seemed to critically fact she seemed hardly injured at all. Just very angry. "Well now that you got that off of your chest. Allow me to make my move. Time to show you my ultimate technique, my true power! So tell me. Are you ready for this?" Usagi then started laughing hysterically.

Uh oh! What is Usagi up to now? Whatever it is it can't be good for the Senshi. I guess you will have to wait to find out. lol! Sorry people for the cliffhanger.


	15. Tonight The World Dies

I don't own Sailormoon or it's characters. Mmmmk?

So hoot hoot don't pollute!

Usagi started to float off the ground. A black and red aura started to glow faintly around her. She then started to rise higher and higher in the air. The glow starting to brighten. Jupiter yelled, "What the hell is she doing?" Soon they were startled by what sounded like screams, groans, and wails. The sound was farther off at first. Then it was all around them. Balls of blue light with what looked like faces, each one with a look of despair surrounded them. The sounds of pain were coming from them. Mars knew exactly what they were. "Lost souls." Mars whispered. The other Senshi looked at her. "Lost souls. She is gathering them. Tormented spirits. So much pain." Saturn looked around. "Look at all of them. There are so many." Mercury pulled out her computer and tried to get a power reading. In an instant her computer shorted out and practically exploded in her hands. "This is not good she is gathering a lot of energy from the souls!" The light around Usagi started to glow even brighter. Usagi floated higher off of the ground. The Senshi knew they had to stop whatever she was going to do. Venus and Neptune jumped up after Usagi weapons ready to strike. They had just reached the light strange light when they were knocked back hard with what felt like a large jolt of electricity. Both of them got up still stunned. Uranus clenched her teeth and jumped up towards Usagi as well. She ended up hitting the light and was sent back to the ground like the others. She shook her head trying to clear it.

Mars knew she needed to act fast. She sent one of her strongest flaming attacks at Usagi. But the barrier of strange light stopped it before it could reach her. Jupiter powered up one of her thunder attacks and launched it at Usagi herself. The attack had the same effect. Usagi laughed at the Senshi's futile attempts to bring her down. "Hahahahaha! Dumbasses! Nothing can reach me when I am in my barrier. You might as well start running. Not that it matters anyways!" The Senshi could only stand there and try to think of a way to stop Usagi. "Puu!" Sailor Pluto gasped and turned around when she heard a voice she thought she would never hear. There Chibi-Usa was running towards them. "Chibi-Usa! You are alright! Thank God!" Sailor Pluto ran towards Chibi-Usa and embraced her.

Usagi looked down and smiled a wicked smile. "So. The little bitch is still alive! Well not much longer. HAHAHAA! You survived the school only to die with the rest of this shithole of a planet! Now! Prepare for oblivion! Dark Soul Apocalypse!" With that a large pillar of the odd colored light shot into the sky. The screaming from the souls was deafening. Then a large explosion that was so bright it blinded the Senshi. Then small balls of lights started to circle the planet. Then they started to hit the planet with unrelenting force. The balls of light exploded on contact. Each of them seeking every human on the planet. When they did make contact with the person they would explode in a shower of gore and blood. The Senshi could not run no matter where they looked. Saturn knew she had only one thing to do. She gathered up all of her energy and put up a large force field around herself and the Senshi. The Senshi closed their eyes tightly as they felt the deadly balls of light make contact with the force field. The balls kept striking the force field for what seemed like an eternity. Then suddenly they stopped. Then there was a silence and stillness that was just….terrifying. They could smell the sweet smell of death. It permeated the air around them.

When the Senshi opened their eyes they found themselves horrified beyond imagination. All around them was devastation the likes they have never seen before. Saturn gasped and collapsed from exhaustion. She had used up all of her energy defending the other Senshi. She felt like she could not even move. "Saturn!" Cried Chibi Usa. "Get up!" Chibi Usa shoved and pushed Saturn trying to get her to wake up. "Please get up! You have got to!" Soon a wicked laughter could be heard through the silence. The Senshi looked to see Usagi slowly descending to the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Well did you enjoy that? Heheheheheh! If anything it is less crowded around here now. We can have a lot more fun, and you don't have to worry about killing your precious humans by mistake!"

Usagi smirked at the Senshi and motioned for them to come over to her. The Senshi readied their weapons and charged at her. Usagi teleported before they could reach her, and stood right next to Saturn and Chibi-Usa. Usagi grinned and kicked Chibi-Usa out of her way before grabbing Saturn by the top of her head. She then sent a jolt of dark lightning to wake her. Saturn screamed in pain. The Senshi stopped in their tracks. "Let her go! Let her go now bitch!" Venus yelled. Usagi grinned at them. "Oh I promise. Just don't expect it to be in one piece." Mars stepped forward and calmly tried to get Usagi to let her friend go. "Usa….please. No more. Just stop. Let her go. Please." Usagi gave a mock face of sympathy. Then she smiled a wicked smile. "Oh you are just breaking my heart bitches. (Usagi tightened her hold on Saturn's head). Here just take this piece of garbage back." Usagi grinned then in an instant one of her swords burst through Saturn's chest where her heart was located in a large shower of crimson. Saturn's eyes grew wide enough to look like they were about to pop out of her head, the only noise that came out of her mouth was a cross between a gurgle and a scream. Usagi laughed the whole time especially when she felt the life drain from her. Mars stood there to shocked to move. She could not believe what she was seeing. It could not be true. "No, no, no. Not Saturn. No God no." Mars muttered. The other Senshi were to stunned as well. In an instant their good friend and comrade was dead. Killed by their former leader. Chibi-Usa could only look on with tears flowing down her face. She to seemed frozen in the very spot she stood. Usagi hurled the corpse of Saturn towards Mars sending her to the ground. Mars jumped up and tried to look for any signs of life left in her friend. The other Senshi soon joined Mars at her side trying to see if they could help their friend. Pluto gathered some of her energy in her hands and touched Saturn. Hoping she wasn't too late to save her. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. Uranus tried next but there was still nothing. Neptune looked away and started to cry first. She was soon followed by the others. Uranus kept trying however, tears clouding her vision. "Come on Saturn! Wake up! Come on! Hotaru! Goddammit! Don't do this! Wake up now!" Uranus then just resorted to shoving and slapping Saturn a few times, when she still kept getting no response she finally gave up after a few more minutes.

The Senshi just stayed there. Silent, except for the sobs that came from their mouths. Saturn, Hotaru. The girl that was shy, and quiet. A Senshi that could destroy whole planets with her terrible power if she so pleased, but was held back because of her kind and loving heart. Now she lied there. Dead. The whole world was dead. The Senshi just could not take anymore of this. Mars especially. she was just contemplating whether to just let Usagi walk up and finish her off. Surely after this win or lose she didn't plan to survive past this day.

Chibi-Usa just stood there. She did not move to go check on her friend, Hotaru. She already knew nothing old be done to save her. Tears just cascaded from her eyes. Soon she would have no more left. The world was dead, a lot of her friends were dead. Her mother was also dead. Taken over by a monster that looked like her. She then heard that God awful laugh come from that same monster. It pierced the silence like a knife. It was a loud terrible laughter. She was laughing at all the pain and misery she had caused. It was all a joke to Usagi now. Chibi-Usa clenched her fists. Her tears still flowed. Sorrow was starting to be replaced by anger. Yes that is all that it was to her. A sick joke. Life, death, agony, misery and watching the struggles of humans and their pain was nothing but a joke. A cruel joke. Usagi's punchline seemed to end with people dead. Rage replaced hate. Chibi-Usa could not take this anymore. She had enough "ENOUGH!" Chibi-Usa screamed. This stopped Usagi's laughing and she looked towards Chibi-Usa. Then in an instant Chibi-Usa was in front of her. Her eyes glowing a blinding white. A bright pink light surrounding her. She was dressed in a pink and white colored Sailor uniform. Chibi-Usa punched Usagi hard and fast in the face. This punch had knocked Usagi clear into what was left of a skyscraper. She burst out from the otherside. Chib-Usa instantly appeared above her sailing body, and dropped both knees into her gut pinning Usagi into the ground. Usagi let out a choked gasp, and punched at Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa dodged the attack and jumped off Usagi. Usagi quickly jumped to her feet. Then Chibi-Usa teleported to her side and kicked the side of knee causing a sickening crunch. Usagi gasped and crouched down, Chibi-Usa punched her hard in the gut causing Usagi to double over in pain. Then Chibi-Usa kicked her hard in the face sending her flying once again. Usagi's eyes were closed when she flew through the air. Usagi then felt two feet plant themselves underneath her sending her flying high into the sky. Usagi felt the weightlessness of her flying into the sky. Then she opened her eyes. Only to have Chibi-Usa appear in front of her. The pink aura glowed more furiously and she then charged at such a blinding speed into Usagi her shoulder planted into Usagi's chest. She sent them both screeching towards the ground like a meteor. They both crashed onto the top of a surviving building with such force that the bottom floors gave out and the entire building collapsed.

The Senshi just stared at this. Not moving the whole time. Mars let go of the breath that she knew she was holding the entire time that Chibi-Usa had been pummeling Usagi. Here in less then a minute Chibi-Usa accomplished what the Senshi could not. Mars knew she held a great power. But she had no idea it was that….immense. The Senshi started running towards the rubble that used to be a building. They needed to make sure that Chibi-Usa was ok. Jupiter got to her first and found her lying face up on the ground. At first the Senshi thought she was dead. But when Mercury checked her pulse she just smiled back at them. "She is alive. Just tired and drained. She used a lot of energy in that last flurry of attacks. She will just need to rest." Pluto picked up her small princess with a small smile on her face. "Small lady. You just never stop surprising me do you?" Mars wasn't really paying attention to this. There in the center of the rubble in a small crater was her love. She didn't move, her eyes closed, her mouth open. She was gone. After all this she was dead. Killed by her own daughter who by all rights should not still exist. Ironic in a twisted sort of way.

Mars lowered her head. Even after all that Usagi had done she could never stop loving her. The tears started to fall from her eyes onto the ground. She then kneeled next to her love and hugged her. She kissed her on her lips ever so gently, and looked upon her face. It was covered with dirt, some blood, and some of Mars' tears. She spoke in a tender loving voice. "I love you. I will always love you. In a little while i will join you my love." Mars closed her eyes. Yes in a few more moments she would be joining her love for an eternity. She was ready to let death take her, just so she could be with her princess. Then a mocking voice pierced the air that seemed to freeze Mars' blood cold. "Awwwww. That is just so sweet of you my little hot whore." Mars opened her eyes to see the insane yellow eyes of Usagi staring back at her. She had an equally insane smile on her face. Mars jumped off of her and started to stumble backwards away from Usagi. The other Senshi looked upon Usagi in horror as she slowly got up on her feet. Cracked her neck and back and smiled at them. "Alright bitches next round!" She yelled.

Alright! Once again sorry for the delay. I will try to get them out sooner. Just be patient. I hope you are enjoying it so far. See you later.


	16. Strength Of The World

I do not own Sailormoon or its characters

So there nyahhhh!

The Senshi just stood there shocked. Even after that ruthless beating Usagi was still alive. Hurt but alive. She still gave them that mocking sadistic grin, and started to limp towards them. Annoyed she looked down at her bent leg and cracked it back to normal. She then started to walk towards them. Her eyes filled with hate and insanity. "So I seemed to have underestimated the little twat. Just for that she is going to go next. Oh! And don't let her few lucky hits get to your heads. It will not happen again, I will make sure of that." Usagi pointed a finger at Chibi-Usa and Pluto ready to fire her deadly beam attack at them. Pluto saw this and dodged the deadly attack saving herself and Chib-Usa. But in doing so she dropped Chibi-Usa in the process. Usagi just started to stalk towards the little pink haired girl. Her grin growing ever wider. Jupiter then jumped in her way to protect her little princess. Usagi just gave her a hateful scowl. And gave her a swift backhand on the side of her head sending Jupiter flying. She was going to kill the little brat first. That is what she promised. Uranus and Neptune jumped in next and sent dual energy attacks at her at point blank. She teleported just as the attacks were about to hit her and reappeared just behind them. She gave them both a back knuckle to the back of their heads. They both fell unconscious to the ground. 'No they will know the pain of seeing the little shit die . I will not kill them until that happens.'

Chibi-Usa started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. She could see a blonde headed figure walking towards her, and she instinctly called out to her. "Mommy….." She was so tired, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep. She then started to realize something about this person. Her mommy was dead. Taken by a devil. Who was this then? Surely the devil had to have died in her assault.

Usagi was almost upon the child. she wanted to feel her life just fade away in her bare hands. Then Mars was in her way. "Damn you." Usagi said quietly. Mars just glared at her, her katana drawn and ready to spill the demon's blood. Usagi drew her swords and waited for Mars to attack. "Well I am waiting." Mars rushed towards Usagi, she then started to strike at her with her katana hoping to land a hit. Usagi deflected her attacks, but found it hard to keep up with her movements. 'Damn! The little fuckwad hurt me worse than I thought." Usagi then screamed and a protective blast of energy sent Mars flying. Usagi looked at the unconscious body of Chibi-Usa. "Oh yes. You are mine now little shit. I am going to cut you, then eat you!" Chibi-Usa knew then that it was the monster, still alive and ready to kill her. Usagi bent down on her knee one of her swords pointed at Chibi-Usa's face. Chibi-Usa quickly grabbed a glass shard and sprung up. The shard sliced a part of Usagi's face before she could completely dodge the strike. From the top of her eye down her cheek stopping half way down her nose she was cut. Blood poured profusely from her wound, and Usagi started to cry out and growl. "AUUUUGGHHHHH! YOU FUCKING CARPETMUNCHER! YOU FUCKING DARE? FUCKING LITTLE TWERP! HOW DARE YOU CUT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! AUUUUUUUGGHHHH! NOW I AM GOING TO FUCKING TEAR YOU APART YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Usagi raised one of her swords and swung it towards Chib-Usa, but it was stopped a mere inch from Chib-Usa's face by a staff. "Puu!" Chibi-Usa cried out. "Run Small Lady! Run away and hide!" Pluto yelled. Chibi-Usa nodded her head and took off running.

Usagi looked at her retreating form and growled at Pluto. "Fine then! She can run and hide all she wants. She is going to see the pearly gates soon enough anyways." Usagi sent a jolt of dark lightning into Pluto. "You are all such a fucking disappointment! Even with your new powers you still can't beat me! Shit! Even Pinky Ms. Wet herself over there gave me a bigger beating than any of you rejects!" Usagi growled and wiped some blood that was flowing into her eye. She was beyond pissed. She had enough. "I will give all of you one more move. Better make it count!" The Senshi gathered close to each other and tried to decide you to attack Usagi. Then it was Mars who thought of something. "We are strong as a group. So we should attack as a group." Venus just looked at her like she was crazy. "Mars we have been doing that! She just beats us into a pulp. I don't think we can beat her." Uranus gave Venus a sour look. "We cannot give up! We fight until we are dead! Do you got that?" Venus shrank from Uranus' glare. Jupiter stepped in. "I think I know what you mean Mars. Attack with our combined powers. You know that is all well and good but do we have enough to kill her?" Mars grinned. "Only one way to find out!" They all turned to Usagi, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "I am waiting! Are you all done shitting yourselves?"

The Senshi gave each other a look and nodded their heads. They then started to gather their energy to their very limit. Then they started to gather it into their hands. Usagi looked at them with a perplexed look on her face. The Senshi then huddled closely together and melded their powers together. They then raised their hands towards Usagi and yelled, "COSMIC REVELATION!" A large stream of energy bolted towards Usagi at a very high speed. Usagi however yelled an attack of her own "SATAN'S NIGHTMARE!" A equally large black mass of energy slammed into the light energy from the Senshi. They both locked barely moving both sides straining to win.

_"Hey kid- do I have your attention?_

_I know the way you been livin'_

_Life so reckless, tragedy endless_

_Welcome to the family_

_Hey-there's something missing_

_Only time will alter your vision_

_Never in question, lethal injection _

_Welcome to the family_

The Senshi and Usagi strained from the pressure of the attacks. They knew if any lost their concentration they were dead. Even with the Senshi's combined power however Usagi seemed to be winning, and she knew this. She grinned an evil grin and sent another surge of power at them. She then started to laugh an evil laugh. "This is impossible! We need more power to beat her!" Mercury cried out. "Just don't give up!" Jupiter yelled back. Chibi-Usa then ran to their side. "I will help! Here!" Chibi-Usa focused her energy into the attack. This caught Usagi by surprise for a moment, but she then let out a growl and sent a surge of power once more.

_Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear_

_Within a day you found yourself living in constant fear_

_Can you look at yourself now? Can you look at yourself?_

_You can't win this fight_

_And in a way it seems there's no one to call when our thoughts are so numb_

_And our feelings unsure_

_We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find, but you can't win this fight_

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! You are all fucking dead!" The Senshi knew Usagi was right they did not have the energy to bring her down. Then they all caught a ghostly figure on their left then another on their right. "Mamoru! Saturn!" Chibi-Usa cried out. It was them indeed. Their ghostly figures stood by them and placed their hands over the others and gave them more energy. Usagi was not only surprised from the ghosts but the jolt of energy nearly overcame her. She yelled and sent even more power into her attack. "Why can't you two learn to stay fucking dead! I killed you! You can't come back! That is bullshit!"

_Hey- I have to question_

_What's with the violent aggression?_

_Details blurry, lost him to early_

_Welcome to the family_

_Hey- why won't you listen?_

_Can't help the people your missing_

_Wont be undone, casualty rerun_

_Welcome to the family_

Usagi grinned at the Senshi. "I will just kill you two again! Prepare for heaven bitches!" Then another ghostly figure stepped to the Senshi' sides. Usagi gasped in surprise and horror. She actually felt afraid. "No! No way! Who the fuck invited you? Leave you bitch! Leave right fucking now!" It was Queen Serenity. Her ghostly image placed a hand on the others. She then gave a stern face towards Usagi. Usagi then heard a gentle voice in her head. "I don't remember teaching my little girl that sort of filthy language." Usagi chuckled. "Oh! Aren't you proud of me now mother? I can rule the galaxy with my throne of blood. The universe will find peace. Oh yes. Peaceful and dead. That is my goal, mother. I thought you would appreciate that." Serenity scowled. "A monster such as you cannot know peace Usagi. No. Not Usagi. I never gave birth and nursed a demon." Usagi laughed again. "You really think these creatures deserve to be forgiven and live? Damn you are naive. I am sure over half of them are burning in Hell right where they belong as we speak." Then a large surge of energy came from the Senshi. Usagi's confidence was really starting to wane.

_I'll try and help you with the things that can't be justified_

_I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize_

_So have you figured it out now? So have you figured it out?_

_You can't win this fight_

_And in a way it seems there's no one to call when our thoughts are so numb_

_And our feelings unsure_

_We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find, but you can't win this fight_

_Gunning for you, and all mankind, I've lost my mind_

_Psychotic-rabid dementia, I won't be fine_

Usagi let loose another surge of power. It did not seem to do as much as before, but it still gave her the advantage. "That is why we must try to save them. They are imperfect. But that is why we are loved. We are blessed to have our humanity, and that is what makes us so special. God is not a hateful being. He is loving, and he created us imperfections and all so he could teach us a way to prosper." Serenity explained. The Senshi realized this is what they were fighting for now. Not just for themselves or Usagi. But to show that humanity deserved to live in the galaxy. For all of the things that was good in the universe. Love, light, and happiness. They all started to think back to their happiest of moments with Usagi, and that is what gave them more determination. The memories of Usagi would also lend a hand in killing this demon.

_I see your a king who's been dethroned_

_Cast out in a world you've never known_

_Stand down, place your weapons by your side_

_It's our war in the end we'll surely lose but that's alright_

_So have you figured it out now? So have you figured it out?_

The Senshi with a new sense of purpose sent even more power into their attack. Usagi knew she was in deep trouble. She sent as much energy back as she could but it did not seem to budge the pillar of light that was creeping towards her closer by the second. She had no way of escaping. Then with a loud scream the Senshi sent another surge of energy which quickly traveled towards Usagi and engulfed her. Usagi felt the beam of energy burning her and close to ripping her apart as she was sent hurling into the sky. She screamed as she felt the immense pain, but her lungs felt like they were being crushed, so her scream was soon silenced.

_And in a way it seems there's no one to call when our thoughts are so numb_

_And our feelings unsure_

_We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find, but you can't win this fight._

Alright! So how are you liking the story people! Oh I do not own the song "Welcome to the family" That is owned by the greatest band ever. "AVENGED SEVENFOLD" Hell yes! R.I.P Jimmy "The Rev"! I decided to try out a songfic chapter on this one just to try it out. Hope you like it. Well see you guys later.


	17. And All Thing's Will End

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Yeah alright then mmmmmk?

The Senshi put their hands down and almost all of them collapsed from exhaustion. It felt like they drained themselves of all their energy, but they all had looks of relief, and sadness on their faces. She was gone. It was finally over. Usagi. Their former leader, and friend was dead. They killed the monster that took her mind, body, and soul. But in the process killed the very same person they loved so much. Mars stood there, silent, and expressionless. She had cried all of her tears, now they were gone. Usagi. Her love. Mars only had one more thing to do now. She would end her life soon, she could never go on with the love of her life dead. Now that she killed the demon that took her lover away from her, she had no more affairs to attend to. The planet was dead, they were the last survivors of Earth.

Venus finally spoke up from her spot on the ground. "Hey. So what now? Look for survivors?" Mars didn't look at her when she responded. "We are the only ones left alive Venus." Venus' last glint of hope was soon dashed by this statement. Everyone besides some of her friends standing with her right now was dead. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. She was too absorbed in battle to let this fully sink into her till just now. The Senshi just looked upon the barren wasteland that was left of Earth. They may have killed Usagi, but they failed when it came down to it. Dead was their princess they were supposed to protect, and the planet they were supposed to protect as well.

Jupiter just looked up into the distance when her facial expression changed into an expression of pure horror. She started to stumble backwards a bit, she was trying to cry out but all she could do was stutter. "What is wrong with you Jupiter?" Uranus asked. She then looked up to where Jupiter was looking at and she felt the terror sink into her as well. The rest of then Senshi followed suit. For there on top of what was left of a building was none other than Usagi. She was injured and no better off than the Senshi. But she had survived the attack. She was covered in burns, and was bloody. She almost looked like the walking dead itself.

She pointed a finger at Uranus and the next thing the blonde Senshi knew, one of Usagi's swords impaled itself into her chest. She was sent hurling back from the force of the attack. Neptune was soon by her side when she landed. "Haruka! Oh my god! No! Baby please! Please! Oh God! Oh god! Please baby just breathe! Oh God!" Uranus was gasping for air and choking on her own blood. Soon she felt the blood loss to be overwhelming and she took one more final breath before dying in Neptune's arms. Neptune buried her face in Haruka's hair and started to cry uncontrollably. Not caring about Usagi or anything else for that matter. Her love was gone.

Usagi jumped from her perch and landed unsteadily. She snarled at the Senshi and started to limp towards them. She was holding her side which was stained with her blood. Venus growled and held out her hand ready to blast Usagi with an attack. She called out the attack but only a yellow aura around her finger tips appeared. 'Damn! No more energy left!' Usagi grinned and waved her finger at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. All out of juice slut? To think you were my idol. Say goodbye." Usagi sent a dark fireball hurling at Venus. When it hit her she screamed, but it was soon cut off when her flesh disintegrated and what was left of her was blasted at the Senshi. All that was left of Venus was a few blackened bones. Jupiter yelled and started a run towards Usagi. She tried to lift her hammer but she could barely get it past her waist. Usagi held both of her swords and before Jupiter could swing she sliced her in half with both of her blades. Jupiter's top half tried to crawl away from Usagi in a useless attempt to escape. Soon however bloodless and shock took it's toll and Jupiter's vision became dark. She lay there dead after a couple of minutes.

Usagi started her steady limp towards the surviving Senshi. All of them except for Neptune (who was still holding Haruka) took a stance ready to fight. Usagi chuckled. "That was a nice one you guys did back there. I must say i was truly terrified for once. But close is still never good enough when it comes to life and death bitches. Now prepare to see oblivion!" Mars drew her katana and started to walk towards Usagi. "Enough Usa! Enough people have died. No more! This ends now! Just you and me Usagi!" Usagi chuckled and got in a fighting stance. "Very well. If you are in such a rush to die, I guess I can grant you your wish."

Mars swung her sword downward towards Usagi's face. She was slower than usual because of her energy being nearly drained. Usagi also found herself moving slower than usual from being wounded and drained of energy. She was still able to parry the attack. She then swung her other sword from the side. Mars dodged, but part of the blade cut into her side. Mars cried out and swung her katana. Usagi deflected again, but Mars swung again and cut Usagi along the thigh. Usagi growled and struck with both weapons. Mars blocked them with her sword and the locked blades together. Both of them snarled and growled at each other, not one gaining an advantage it seemed. They looked to be evenly matched. Then Mars pulled upwards and both of Usagi's swords flew into the air past Mars' head. Usagi did not have the energy to use anymore of her special attacks. So she resorted to her fists. She punched Mars hard along the face. This caused Mars to stumble. Then Usagi kicked Mars' sword from her hand. It fell a couple feet behind her. Mars then caught Usagi with a surprise punch in the face of her own. Usagi then punched her in the face back. For what seemed like an eternity both of them just traded punches. They were soon bloody,bruised, out of breath, and slumping after a while of this. Mars then punched Usagi hard in the stomach. She then uppercutted Usagi in the face. Usagi stumbled back some more. Mars followed with another punch along the face. Then another. Mars seemed to finally have gained the upperhand. Usagi then struck back with a hard punch to Mars' face which was powerful enough to knock Mars back a few feet then land on the ground.

Usagi grinned when Mars had difficulty trying to stand back up. She then seemed to give up and lay back down. Usagi smiled and picked up a large rock off the ground, intending to bash her skull in. She then started to walk towards Mars slowly. She slowly raised the rock above her head. "Don't worry. The rest of your friends will be with you shortly lover." Mars closed her eyes then before Usagi could react Mars rolled around and impaled Usagi with her katana that was lying underneath her. Usagi gasped and looked down to find the katana sticking into her chest between her breasts. She dropped the stone down on the ground and started to choke. She then seemed to grin at Mars before she collapsed to the ground.

Mars crawled to where Usagi was lying and hugged her by the neck. Usagi just chuckled. "G-g-g-ood one. That was tricky….re…al fucking tri..ck…y." Mars soon found herself crying uncontrollably. How could she be crying over this monster. She took so much from her, cause so much pain, and yet she could not help herself. Usagi then started a choking laugh. "Hahahahha. Ironic. Isn't it? When it all comes down to it. F-f-fucking ironic." Mars just nuzzled Usagi's cheek. "Be free from this Usagi." Usagi chuckled some more. "Free? You don't get it do you? I not getting anywhere near heaven little girl. J-just a little more south." Mars shook her head. "I love you. No matter what you do. I will always love you. Remember that." Usagi gave her a look of complete surprise. Mars then kissed her tenderly before grabbing the handle of her katana and twisting it swiftly. Usagi gasped one final time before darkness took her.

Mars stood up and pulled the katana from Usagi's corpse. She was ready. Ready to die. She looked upon the desolate wasteland once more. Then her eyes caught a light up in the sky. She looked up towards it and saw something that caught her by surprise. Serenity floated in the sky. Her eyes closed, a smile on her light started to grow brighter and brighter. The rest of the Senshi were mesmerized as well. Then a large pillar of white light rocket straight into the sky, light of all colors started to blanket the Earth. The Senshi started to notice that the buildings were building themselves back together again. Grass and trees started to grow. The planet was repairing itself. Soon the city seemed to finally be repaired. Then people who had died from Usagi started to show up all over the place. They were just lying on the ground. They then started to wake up. None of them would remember what happened. Almost like they had slept a whole day.

Motoki woke up beside the arcade looking around bewildered like the rest of the people around him. The Tsukinos found themselves lying in the living room. Shingo looked around and asked. "What? What just happened? I don't remember falling asleep." His parents were equally confused.

The Senshi looked around and noticed they were in the park. They also noticed who was lying around them and that they were waking. Mamoru, Hotaru, Minako, Makoto and Haruka started to stir and wake. Haruka spoke first. "Ugh what the hell happened?" She was barely able to finish that sentence before Michiru hugged her fiercely, and started kissing her. "Haruka! Thank God! Baby! I love you so much! Thank you God you are alive!" Haruka was confused. "Ahhh haha. I appreciate the attention babe, but can anyone explain to me what happened?" Minako spoke up as well. "Yeah no kidding, I mean I remember the Earth being destroyed and all, but now it seems to be all better again. Was I dreaming?" Makoto nodded, "That was what I remember." Hotaru was starting to stand again before she was knocked to the ground by a crying Chibi-Usa "Hotaru! I thought you were gone forever!" Hotaru just blinked. "O-K. Can someone please explain?" Ami just shook her head. We will tell all of you later." They looked to where Rei was standing. Next to her feet lay Usagi. Rei just stood there staring at her corpse. Mamoru walked over to Rei's side. "Usa?" Mamoru bent down to cradle Usagi's body. Rei scowled at this and pushed him back. "Don't touch her!" Mamoru stood up and scowled at her. He did not need this.

Then there was a horrible sound of screaming. A shadow had surrounded Usagi's body and black clawed hands wrapped themselves around her body and pulled her down into the ground. In an instant she had vanished. "NO! Usa! Usa! NO!" Rei collapsed and started pounding and clawing at the ground frantically. The other Senshi ran up to her and pulled her back as she kicked, screamed, and cried. Hell had taken back what it had created. Lucifer had to punish Usagi for her failure.

Deep in the ninth circle in the icy grip of the Cocytus, Usagi's naked body lay trapped completely in the ice. Frozen. Her eyes closed. She lay next to where Lucifer was also frozen in it's prison. When suddenly the ice cracked in front of her body. The crack started to grow and grow, until it encompassed her body. She would have her revenge.

The End

I want to thank you guys so much for bearing with me in the making of this fanfic. You guys are awesome, and I hope to hear from you soon. Till then see you guys later. I hope you enjoyed the fix.


End file.
